Inocencia y amor
by Clio Salome
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto necesita un empleo y el vicepresidente de Uchiha Corp. solicita un asistente. La atracción entre ellos es inevitable, pero ¿por qué Sasuke siempre es rechazado por Naruto? Un secreto al descubierto que fortalecerá el amor, pero también los temores y la esperanza. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Hace mucho tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí con una nueva historia, este fic es uno de los primeros que planeé para este fandom, pero por cuestiones de las vida no había podido realizar, así que simplemente espero les guste.  
Los personajes son de M. Kishimoto

Inocencia y amor

Capítulo 1: el jefe y el empleado

Uchiha Corp. Era la empresa líder en la producción, comercio y exportación de perfumes artesanales; los ancestros de esta familia los fabricaba desde hacía generaciones, pero fue Uchiha Madara quien logró la industrialización de la compañía sin perder su toque característico. En la actualidad, la empresa era dirigida por Uchiha Itachi y su mano derecha era su hermano menor Sasuke, el cual era especialmente exigente en el orden y la eficacia.  
Todo esto lo sabía Uzumaki Naruto, por lo que no entendía porque la oficia parecía un campo de batalla con gritos y personas corriendo por todos lados.

-Disculpa- se acercó lentamente a una rubia que traía una bandeja con café

-Sí, ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-Vengo por lo del puesto de asistente de contabilidad-

-Mi jefe es el responsable de esa área, pero ahora estamos muy ocupados. Hay una reunión con un posible socio en el extranjero y las carpetas no están listas ¡y no logro que este café me quede decente!- terminó gritando con frustración

-Tranquila, respira- calmaba a la mujer -¿no hay nadie que pueda ayudarte?-

-No- su voz dejaba ver el enojo que sentía -la asistente de Sasuke renunció hace dos días, así que por ahora yo hago ambos trabajos-

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar-

-No quisiera sonar aprovechada, pero te lo agradecería-

-Por mí no hay problema, ¿qué te parece si yo preparo el café mientras terminas los documentos que tu jefe necesita?-

-Gracias, muchas gracias- repetía la secretaria

Con una sonrisa Naruto preparó el café, cuando finalizó, ayudó a la rubia secretaria con el resto de sus pendientes, en la mente del ojiazil se preguntaba si siempre era así el trabajo en esa empresa.

-Muchas gracias- dijo la fémina -¡me salvaste! ¿Por qué no te sientas y esperas a mi jefe?, se nota que eres muy eficaz, te recomendaré- dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo y entraba por una de las puertas.

El rubio miró su reloj y constató que llevaba casi una hora esperando al vicepresidente, sin nada mejor que hacer se sirvió un poco de agua del dispensador que había y se puso a mirar las fotos de los perfumes que adornaban el pasillo, estaba absorto admirando la imagen de una botella que tenía la forma de una mujer de largos cabellos, portando lo que parecía un kimono, la botella era transparente pero el líquido le daba un tono de rosa, el título de aquella creación era _Haha_. Sin fijarse chocó contra un hombre que salía por una puerta derramándole toda su agua

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- se disculpó el rubio muy avergonzado y bajando la cabeza

-¿Y crees que un "lo siento" arreglará todo? ¡Arruinaste mi traje, idiota!- rugió el hombre

-¡Fue un accidente!- contestó -ya me disculpe, grosero - gritó Naruto -Uchiha Sasuke- musitó al darse cuenta a quien había mojado, su foto salía constantemente en las revistas empresariales pero ahora que lo miraba en persona un solo pensamiento rondo se mente: "engreído"

El recién llegado se fijó en la persona que tenía enfrente: más bajo que el, de cabello rubio y piel acanelada; ojos azules y unos bigotitos que re recordaron a un animalillo salvaje; usaba un traje café obscuro que le daba un toque aburrido. Repasaba una vez más a su acompañante y se fijó en el gafete que usaba, era de la compañía y decía visitante, ante tal revelación sus labios formaron una sonrisa arrogante

-¿Será que este pequeño dobe vino a una entrevista de trabajo?- declaró en tono burlón

-¿A quién llamas dobe, teme engreído?- gritó el rubio

-Acaso vez a algún otro do-be- enfatizó la última palabra, la sonrisa del moreno aumentó al notar como las mejillas del otro se tornaban rojas, lo más probable de furia

-Eres un...- no pudo terminar su frase

-¿Si recuerdas que soy yo el que realiza las entrevistas de trabajo?- comentó como si nada

-¡Y quien quería trabajar en esta compañía!- grito fuera de sí, se dio la media vuelta, agarró su maletín y salió por el pasillo.

El moreno se sorprendió ante la reacción tan extrema del otro -que divertido- pensó. Un mensaje de texto le recordó que tenía una junta en proceso.

Uchiha Sasuke salía contento de su reunión, había cerrado un importante trato con una comercializadora europea, se sentía complacido consigo mismo

-Todo estuvo perfecto, Ino- reconoció a su secretaria -el café estaba delicioso ¿quién lo preparó?-

-Tuve una pequeña ayuda- sonrió la rubia –un aspirante para el puesto en contabilidad- miró hacia todos lados -¿dónde está? le dije que te esperara-

-Tal vez fue al baño-

Llegó a su escritorio y observó la carpeta sobre la mesa:

-Me dejo su currículo es el: Naruto-kun-

El azabache observo la foto del documento

-¿Este torpe?- cuestionó sorprendido

-¿Lo conoces?- quiso saber Ino

-Es el que me tiró agua ¿estás segura que sería un buen empleado?- comentó receloso

-Tú ya viste su trabajo, es impecable y muy eficiente- defendió

-De acuerdo- suspiró resignado -llama a recepción y pregunta si se fue-

El varón se quedó con su secretaria mientras realizaba la llamada -me informan que Naruto abandonó el edificio, creo que lo enojaste-

-No fue mi culpa- sentenció

-Voy a llamar al número en su currículo y concretaré una cita-

-De acuerdo, voy por algo de comer- informó antes de tomar el ascensor

Caminaba distraído por la calle, al ser una empresarial había varios establecimientos culinarios; dobló en una esquina y a través de la ventana de cristal contempló una cabellera rubia alborotada y aunque el periódico tapaba el rostro, supo quién era. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia entró a la cafetería

-¿Buscando al siguiente jefe que mojaras, dobe?- se burló mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa sin ser invitado

El aludido bajó su periódico y frunció el ceño ante las acciones del moreno

-¿Qué haces teme?

-¿Teme?- repitió -deberías tratar más respetuosamente a tu próximo jefe-

-¿Quién dijo que quiero trabajar contigo?-

-Tu currículo-

-¿Lo leíste?-

-No- ante esta respuesta el rubio hizo un gesto de enojo -pero Ino me hablo bien de ti, así que te contrataré-

-¿Seré asistente de contabilidad?- cuestionó sorprendido

-No- esperó unos segundos antes de proseguir -serás el nuevo asistente de la vicepresidencia-

-¿Tu...tu asistente?- repitió

-¿Qué no me oíste la primera vez, torpe?

-¡Si ba…!- se interrumpió -Pero ¿por qué?

-Eres un doncel, ¿cierto?-

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?-

Todos mis anteriores asistentes han sido mujeres, pero siempre renuncian, así que quiero probar con algo distinto-

-¿No las acosarás?- preguntó receloso

-¡No!- negó rotundamente -Ino ha sido mi secretaria por más de 4 años y nunca le he faltado al respeto-

-Entonces...-lo instó a continuar

-El trabajo es mucho, soy estricto y me gusta un buen café; y antes de que lo preguntes: la paga es mucho mayor-

-Suena tentador –

-El horario de la empresa es de 8 a 6, de lunes a viernes. Generalmente yo llego hasta las 9 así que a esa hora entrarías, eso sí, no nos vamos hasta terminar todo lo del día y tal vez necesitemos algunos fines de semana ¿alguna duda?-

-¿Tu propuesta contiene seguro médico?-

-¿Seguro médico?- repitió extrañado -sí, eso y todo lo que marca la ley...entonces ¿aceptas Naruto?- finalizó con una sonrisa ladeada

-¿Comprendes que tal vez discutamos mucho y que no te respeto precisamente?-

-Prometo no despedirte- dijo sarcástico

-¡Que considerado!- replicó, el rubio posó sus ojos azules en su café analizando la situación -De acuerdo, acepto el trabajo Sasuke-

El azabache asintió -mañana llega temprano para que firmes tu contrato en recursos humanos-

El doncel asintió con una sonrisa, antes de que el moreno se levantara y abandonara el local.

A las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente, Naruto firmaba su contrato en Uchiha Corp. Cuando salió de la oficina de recursos humanos Ino lo esperaba, se saludaron y la rubia lo guio hasta la oficina de su ahora jefe, encontrando que el azabache estaba ahí

-Al menos eres puntal- se burló –sígueme-

Los tres se encaminaron hacia una puerta situada a la derecha, por ella entraron a otra oficina de menor tamaño que la del Uchiha, habia un escritorio con su silla, una computadora, un teléfono y un librero desocupado

-Esta es tu nueva oficina- habló el varón -como viste, la puerta por donde entramos conecta con la mía y aquella- señalo otra puerta a sus espaldas -sale al pasillo, junto a Ino. Ahora tus responsabilidades- le entregó una carpeta gruesa -lo más importante es la cartera de clientes, estos números y direcciones son tuyos, ellos llaman directamente a la oficina y tú los atenderás- también le entrego un cuaderno con tapas negras –es la agenda de reuniones y esta es para que organices tus pendientes -le entregó una caja que decía agenda electrónica y por ultimo le entregó otra caja pero con el dibujo de un celular -es tu nuevo teléfono, tiene grabado mi número y el de Ino, puedes usarlo para asuntos personales, pero tiene que estar disponible cuando te llame- indicó -creo que es todo ¿alguna duda?-

-Eh...no, solo espero que no nos matemos-

-Lo que surja lo resolveremos en el momento-

-¿Puedo pedirle a Ino que me ayude a deshacerme de tu cuerpo?-

-Muy gracioso Naruto, mejor…

-¡Ototo!- oyeron que alguien gritara interrumpiendo al azabache -¡ototooo!-

-¡Al lado, idiota!- respondió igual con un grito

Por la misma puerta que ellos, entró un hombre alto y de piel blanca; sus ojos negros estaban enmarcados por unas pronunciadas ojeras y su largo cabello negro se encontraba atado en una coleta baja

-¿Qué quieres Itachi?-

-Qué carácter Sasuke, ¿qué no puedo venir a ver como esta mi hermanito?-

-No te hagas el tonto, vivimos en la misma casa y tu oficina está al final del pasillo-

-¡Me descubriste!- admitió -escuche que tienes un nuevo asistente y quería conocerlo-

-Queras decir que viniste de chismoso-

-¡Que malo eres con tu aniki!- su queja fue ignorada con un bufido del menor

-Naruto- lo llamó -te presento a mi irritante hermano mayor: Uchiha Itachi, el presidente de la compañía-

-Uzumaki Naruto- se presentó el rubio mientras se inclinaba al mayor -mucho gusto-

-Un placer Naruto-kun- respondió al gesto -vaya ototo, al fin dejaste a las niñas bobas y superficiales y contrataste a alguien que se nota que sus neuronas trabajan y por cierto, mucho más atractivo- finalizó con una sonrisa coqueta, lo que causó un leve sonrojo en el doncel y una risotada por parte de Ino

-¿No tienes trabajo pendiente?-

-Ya voy, ya voy- contestó -¿le dijiste lo del café?-

-¡El café!- recordó -esto es muy importante: por regla general Ino tiene prohibido acercarse a la cafetera, así que mi café lo prepararás tú-

-No puede ser tan malo-

-Su café especial es más efectivo que cualquier laxante-

-¡Soy buena con las flores, no con el café!- se excusó

-De acuerdo, yo hago el café-

El azabache asintió -es hora de empezar a trabajar- comentó, por lo que todos se dirimieron a la salida pero habló antes de salir -puedes decorar la oficina como quieras, solo que nada de coco, soy alérgico y el olor, aunque sea sintético me provoca nauseas- el rubio asintió y el varón se retiró.

…

Sasuke revisaba unos índices de ventas, era viernes y finalizaba la primera semana que Naruto trabajaba con él, debía reconocer que pese a que todos los días habían discutido, el desempeño del rubio era excelente, sus pendientes estaban organizaros y las citas programadas, así que no se sentía muy estresado, lo cual siempre era bueno. Sus instintos no le habían fallado cuando decidió darle una oportunidad al doncel.

Se fijó en su reloj y vio que eran casi las cinco, respiró complacido al percatarse de que podría irse temprano a casa y pasar un fin de semana tranquilo, hacía- meses que no descansaba como quisiera

-Sasuke- le llamaron sacándolo de su letargo, asistió con su cabeza dando a entender que podía continuar -llamaron del departamento de ventas, al parecer tienen un problema con la distribución de unos productos- informó el Uzumaki.

-A la mierda el viernes despreocupado- masculló -trae la carpeta con el producto en stock, las listas de pedidos y la distribución de las tiendas- ordenó te veo en el ascensor. En cinco minutos el rubio alcanzo a su jefe

-Deja te ayudo- le dijo Sasuke al verlo cargando tres gruesas carpetas, dejándolo ingresar primero

-¿Crees que sea algo grave?- preguntó el rubio para romper el silencio

-Espero y no, los problemas de distribución siempre son un dolor de cabeza-

El departamento de distribución estaba conformado por una veintena de cubículos, todos ocupados en ese momento. Caminaron hasta una oficina que decía gerencia de distribución, sin tocar entraron a una habitación espacios que en lugar de escritorio tenía una amplia mesa circular y ocho sillas, sobre ella se encontraba la computadora portátil, un teléfono multilíneas y muchas carpetas desordenadas, en la esquina izquierda se hallaba un sofá azul rey en donde un hombre al parecer dormitaba

-Ya estoy aquí, Shikamaru- se anunció el azabache

-Creí que tardarías más- contesto mientras se ponía de pie, era un hombre alto y delgado, de piel clara y cabello atado, su expresión era de aburrimiento, con paso perezoso llegó hasta ellos y sus ojos cafés lo observaron

-Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto mi asistente; Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, gerente de distribución- los presento rápidamente -¿ahora qué ocurre?-

-Algo muy problemático contestó tomando asiento, igual que los otros dos -nos llamaron de la boutique Hyuuga, el _Love Fruit_ fue un éxito y quieren que le enviemos más-

-Recuerdo que tenemos mucho en los almacenes-

-No solo es eso, solicitan también el _Crazy Candy_ el cual esta aun en producción, eso sin mencionar el resto de su orden, son siete páginas y aun no empiezo con las tiendas departamentales, he estado haciendo cuentas y no podremos abastecer ningún pedido de forma completa

-Esto es malo- reconoció el moreno. Pensó unos segundos y se decidió a llamar por teléfono

-Karin, ven a la oficina de Shikamaru- después de colgar repitió la llamada, en diez minutos llegaron una mujer y un hombre; la primera en entrar fue una pelirroja con unos gruesos lentes, seguida de un hombre de cabellos azulados y ojos morados, saludaron con la cabeza y se sentaron frente al azabache

-En resumen- tomó la palabra Sasuke -no tenemos suficiente mercancía disponible para surtir a los vendedores el próximo mes. Necesitamos una estrategia para evitar clientes y tener pérdidas, y como no hay tiempo Naruto, ellos son Karin, la gerente de ventas y Suigetsu, el gerente de producción

La pelirroja habló primero:

-La colección _Love fruit_ fue un éxito, todos los comercios sobrepasaron nuestras expectativas y nos pidieron más productos

-De hecho nos han sobrepasado en producción, estábamos con la nueva colección para verano cuando tuvimos que fabricar más de la _Love_ \- comentó Suiguetsi

-Las otras colecciones se han mantenido constantes pero la Day and Night ha disminuido considerablemente- comento Shikamaru

-Lo cual es extraño- habló Sasuke -porque es una de las clásicas-

-¿Hicieron alguna modificación al producto recientemente?- preguntó el rubio

-La presentación es nueva- respondió Karin -antes se vendían en cantidad de 750 mililitros, pero por otra escases precisamente, salió a la venta pero en medidas de 350 mililitros, en un principio las ventas aumentaron pero después se estancaron y finalmente disminuyeron

-¿Tienes el reporte de la fragancia?-

-Si- contestó mientras le tendía al doncel una gruesa carpeta naranja con azul, mientras el resto del equipo discutía el rubio se concentró en los documentos en sus manos

-El precio no disminuyo de forma proporcional- murmuró el rubio

-En efecto- el Uchiha lo había escuchado -pues como el costo aún era elevado, no pudimos reducir más el precio de venta- explicó -si alguien tiene una estrategia de ventas que funcione, le doy un aumento-

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala

-Podríamos- empezó un vacilante Naruto, Sasuke lo alentó a proseguir con un movimiento de su mano -podríamos crear un pack de productos- todos los presentes prestaban atención –si un paquete que incluyera un perfume de cada aroma, su precio sería un poco más elevado pero serían los dos-

La sala se sumió en silencio

-Podría funcionar- habló Karin –solo un estuche llamativo haría falta- la pelirroja se estaba emocionando con la idea -¿tú que dices Sasuke?-

-La idea es buena, pero habrá que sacar costos y tiempos, que es lo que más nos preocupa-miró a ver su reloj en su muñeca izquierda -creo que será mejor pedir algo de comer- sugirió

-¡Yo hago el pedido, Sasuke!-

-Solo no el restaurante vegetariano por favor, no quero comer pasto de nuevo- los demás estuvieron de acuerdo

-Voy a hacer una llamada informo Naruto mientras se encaminaba a la puerta-

-Puedes usar el teléfono de aquí- ambos observaron a la pelirroja que lo estaba usando -no creo que tarde mucho-

-No hay problema, tengo que ir por unas carpetas después de todo-

Casi a media noche, el equipo terminó la planeación de ventas y pudieron retirarse. El Uzumaki estaba por cruzar la calle cuando un deportivo negro se detuvo ante él.

-Sube dobe- dijo un pelinegro bajando el cristal de la ventanilla

-¡Teme!- replicó el rubio una vez dentro

-Lo hiciste muy bien Naruto- habló Sasuke sin quitar su vista del camino

-Gracias Sasuke- dijo un poco avergonzado

-Te llevo a tu casa, ¿qué salida tomo?- ya abandonaban la zona empresarial

-No es necesario-Es tarde, no creo que haya autobuses-

-Pensaba tomar un taxi, de hecho a una calle hay un sitio, déjame ahí-

-Pero…-

-Ahí Uchiha, de todas formas tengo que pasar a un lado antes-

De mala gana el azabache se detuvo

-Gracias por el aventón, gruñón. Nos vemos el lunes- se despidió antes de bajarse

El varón se quedó hasta que vio al rubio en un taxi

-¿A dónde tendría que ir tan tarde?- se cuestionó -que doncel tan curioso- dijo para sí.

…

-¡Sasuke, Sasuke!- una emocionada Karin entró a la oficina del vicepresidente sin tocar, asustando a las dos personas que había allí; con la misma euforia abrazó a Naruto por el cuello

-¡las ventas de los paquetes están por los cielos!- gritó- este chico tuvo una idea genial-

-Eso es bueno Karin, pero lo asfixias...literalmente- comentó al ver que el doncel quedaba azul por la falta de oxígeno

-Lo siento Naruto- se disculpó soltándolo

El aludido asintió mientras respiraba agitadamente

-Hay muchos nuevos prospectos de sitios de ventas, ten -le extendió una carpeta -a Shikamaru le dio flojera traerla-

-Ese perezoso- concordó Sasuke

-Me retiro antes de que mi departamento colapse- se despidió

El moreno se acomodó en su silla y comenzó a examinar la carpeta

-Voy a imprimir el balance del mes- anunció Naruto

-Espera- lo detuvo -¿hay alguna cita para el viernes?- el oji-azul checó la agenda -ninguna, está libre-

-Arma una carpeta de exhibición con todos nuestros productos y pide unas muestras en bodega, el viernes vamos a Tachikawa con un posible vendedor nuevo-

El viernes, jefe y asistente se reunieron en la estación de trenes para ir al Isetan, uno de los almacenes más grandes de la ciudad, donde el dueño de _Dreams_ , una importante boutique de lencería los atendió, dialogando sobre las expectativas de los productos y el interés de su comercialización, se le mostro todo el catálogo y las muestra que habían llevado. Interrumpieron las negociaciones para almorzar y continuaron hasta la noche.  
Cerca de las ocho Sasuke y Naruto salían del cansados pero satisfechos, ya que habían firmado un contrato muy lucrativo.

Caminaban por las callea de Tachiwaka, contemplando algunos de los aparadores

-¿Que te gustaría comer?- habló de repente el Uchiha

-¿Eh?- respondió Naruto

-Para cenar dobe-

-Me gusta el ramen-

-¿Ramen?- repitió incrédulo- puedes pedir cualquier cosa y pides ramen-

-Tú preguntaste que me gusta y te respondí: ramen-

El Uchiha soltó un bufido

-De acuerdo, veamos si en algún restaurant decente sirven esa cosa-

-¡Hey, que el ramen es delicioso!- reclamó indignado

-Sí, si lo que digas- lo ignoró -apresurémonos que aún hay que buscar un hotel-

-¿Para qué necesitamos un hotel?-

-A menos que quieras dormir en la calle, necesitamos un hotel-

-¿No vamos a regresar a Tokio hoy?

-No te estoy proponiendo nada indecoroso Naruto, serán habitaciones separadas-

-Pero tengo que regresar a la ciudad-

-Mañana por la mañana volvemos, de todas formas es sábado-

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero me voy a la estación de trenes- le dijo antes de cruzar la calle

-¡Espera!- el azabache no fue escuchado

Naruto se encontraba en su asiento, el tren no tardaría en partir. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en la persona que se sentó junto a él hasta que una sensación fría en sus menos, que estaban sobre sus rodillas, lo sobresaltó, viró la cara, se sorprendió al reconocer a la persona y su habitual ceño fruncido

-Sasuke ¿qué haces aquí?- la sensación fría era una lata de té que sujetó

-No podía dejar que volvieras solo-

-No tenías por qué preocuparte-

-Eres mi empleado y esto es un viaje de negocios, así que técnicamente es mi responsabilidad, pero que conste que me debes una cena-

-¡Teme!-

-No hagas escándalo, voy a dormir- anunció mientras el transporte emprendía su marcha

…

Un miércoles por la tarde, Sasuke y Naruto se alistaban para salir de la oficina, pues habían estado trabajando hasta tarde

-¿No quieres ir por un trago, Naruto?- propusó Sasuke cuando estaban en el ascensor

-No tomo, Sasuke-

-Te daré permiso de llegar tarde mañana- insistió

-Tentadora oferta pero no, hasta mañana- se despidió ya en el lobby

Cada cierto tiempo, Sasuke invitaba Naruto a salir y siempre era rechazado, algunas veces el rubio aceptaba un almuerzo pero solo durante el trabajo, jamás fuera, situación que frustraba e intrigaba al Uchiha por igual.

…

-Naruto este fin de semana tendremos un viaje de negocios-

-¿Todo el fin de semana?-

-Jueves, viernes y sábado, pero si quisieras quedarte hasta el domingo…-

-Me regreso el sábado- sentenció

-Sabía que dirías eso- comentó decepcionado

-Salimos el jueves en el primer vuelo a y volvemos el sábado por la tarde- informó -prepara todo lo necesario-

El rubio asintió y se dirigió a su oficina, pues solo tenía dos días para ordenar todo

La ciudad de Osaka era asombrosa, observaba de camino a su hotel, solo tuvieron tiempo para una ducha rápida y un ligero desayuno antes de tener que ir al donde se encontrarían con su cliente

El sábado terminaron con un almuerzo de negocios y el trato quedó cerrado, ambos estaban muy contentos

-Es temprano, tenemos dos horas antes de ir al aeropuerto- habló Sasuke -¿quieres regresar el hotel o prefieres hacer algo?-

-Me gustaría pasear al menos el centro comercial- respondió emocionado

-Está bien- acepto -solo no te vayas a emocionar y tengamos que pagar sobrepeso-

-¡Teme!-

Sasuke se hallaba en una tienda para caballeros, no podía decidir cuál reloj comprar

-Naruto ¿cuál te gusta más?- preguntó -¿Naruto?- repitió buscando al rubio -¿a dónde se fue?- pensó

Después de pagar recorrió el establecimiento y no encontró al doncel, se fijó en la hora para comprobar de cuanto tiempo disponía, le daría diez minutos antes de llamarle al celular. Caminaba por uno de los pasillos buscando a su asistente, ya con el móvil en la mano, cuando lo divisó en una dulcería, decidió esperarlo fuera

-¿Dulces?- le preguntó cuándo llegó

-Yo no soy como cierto amargado- respondió

-Muy gracioso dobe- comentó sarcástico

Sasuke se fijó que el rubio solo tenía dos bolsas, una que parecía de algún almacén con un león estampado y la de dulces, de donde sobresalía un muñeco de en forma de gato.

…

Era un sábado de mediados de abril, Sasuke se encontraba en un pequeño parque observando desde un barandal en lo alto a los niños jugar, todos creían que la vida de Sasuke era perfecta, guapo y con un gran empleo pero nadie sabía que eso no satisfacía al moreno, pues lo que anhelaba era una pareja, no de una noche; sino para formar una familia.

El creía haber encontrado esa persona en Naruto, sin embargo el doncel lo seguía rechazando y eso lo frustraba, pues admitía que el rubio lo atraía y por eso quería conocerlo más. Itachi le había dicho que tal vez tenía pareja, pero él estaba seguro que no era así.

Decidió dejar sus deprimentes pensamientos para la noche y se concentró en mirar a los niños. Un infante llamó su atención, era rubio y de piel morena, no podía distinguir el color de sus ojos pero aseguraría que así sería un hijo de Naruto, nuevamente pensaba en el Uzumaki cuando lo vio, sentado en una banca cerca de los juegos infantiles, parecía muy concentrado en su libro. Decidido se encaminó hacia el doncel, estaba a unos escasos metros de él cuando el niño rubio se acercó corriendo

-¡Papi, papi!- habló con su tierna voz- ¿puedo ir a los columpios?-

-Sí, pero con cuidado- respondió Naruto viendo al menor

-¿Papi?- hablaron a sus espaldas

Continuará…

Un poco cliché, pero espero que les gustara. El próximo capítulo estará pronto

Gracias por leer, ¿comentarios?


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia.

Estoy muy contenta por sus comentarios, que ya respondí, y favoritos. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo en el resto de la historia.

Aquí se aclaran unas cosas y se enredan otras…

(Personajes de M. Kishimoto)

¡A leer!

Capítulo 2: Del hijo y la inocencia

-¿Papi?- hablaron a sus espaldas

Ambos rubios voltearon

-¡Sasuke!- exclamó el mayor poniéndose de pie

-No sabía que tenías un hijo Naruto- dijo acercándose

-Eh, este, si- dijo cuándo el moreno estuvo cerca -se llama Taiki (1). Vamos, saluda- le dijo al niño que se había escondido tras sus piernas

-Hola- dijo asomando su cabecita

-Hola Taiki, yo soy Sasuke- se presentó a si mismo

-¿Tu eres el jefe de papi?- preguntó saliendo de su escondite

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Te ha hablado de mí?-

Taiki asintió -dice que eres un amargado y un teme-

¡Taiki!- Chilló el doncel por las palabras de su hijo

-¡Naruto!- reclamó indignado

El mencionado se rascó la nuca nerviosamente

-Se hace tarde, debemos irnos- sentenció el Uzumaki

-¡Espera!- intentó detenerlo Sasuke mientras guardaba sus cosas

-Nos vemos el lunes- se despidió rápidamente sujetando la manita del menor y comenzando a caminar

El Uchiha se quedó ahí, parpadeando confundido. 

El lunes, Naruto llegó a la oficina cinco minutos después de las ocho, estaba nervioso y no había podido dormir bien. Entró a la oficina de su jefe para pasar a la suya, sorprendiéndose de encontrar al vicepresidente en su escritorio

-Siéntate- ordenó

El rubio obedeció, tenía la mirada gacha pero aun así pudo ver su currículo en el escritorio, abrió los ojos sorprendidos y miro al varón

-Sí, lo leí- le confirmó

La mirada azul volvió al suelo

-No dice nada de un niño ¿si sabes que es ilegal dar información falsa?-

-Traigo mi carta de renuncia- dijo atropelladamente extendiéndole una hoja que había extraído de su maletín, Sasuke la tomó y la leyó, sorprendiendo al doncel al romperla

-No te voy a despedir, Naruto- lo calmó del Uchiha -pero quiero una explicación de porqué esta mentira-

-Por qué no me hubieras contratado- dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

-Tal vez, pero no podía correr el riesgo. No me han contratado en muchos empleos sólo por tener un hijo-

-¿Y el otro padre?-

-Soy padre soltero- respondió, pero Uchiha pudo ver un gran dolor en los ojos azules. Así que no pregunto más, pero ahora entendía porque siempre lo rechazaban. Suspiró. –

-Trae la documentación de Taiki para que lo ingresen al sistema y pueda tener los beneficios que tienen los hijos de nuestros empleados-

-¡Muchas gracias Sasuke!- exclamó Naruto feliz

-De nada dobe, pero ya no le digas que soy un amargado-

-¿Solo un teme?-

-¡Usuratonkachi!-

…

Su idea de un viernes agradable estaba muy lejos de estar en el hospital, pero ahí estaba Sasuke para llevar el donativo mensual que Uchiha Corp. destinaba al nosocomio, estaba caminando rumbo a la salida cuando cruzó el área de pediatría, la zona que más detestaba, acelerando el pasó cuando divisó un par de cabelleras rubias al otro lado del pasillo.

-¡No papi, por favor!- suplicaba el niño

Caminó hasta ellos, pero llegó cuando padre e hijo ingresaban a una habitación, decidió esperar afuera, escuchaba las súplicas de y se estremeció, dio un respingo cuando el niño gritó y escuchó su llanto.

Unos minutos después, la puerta se abrió y salieron los Uzumakis, Naruto con su maletín y el pequeño en brazos, que lloraba amargamente

-Naruto- llamó, fijándose en que tenía los ojos cristalinos

-Sasuke ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo sorprendido

-Vine a traer un donativo, pero eso no importa; te ayudo- respondió tomando el maletín del doncel y la mochila del pequeño ¿quieres que lo cargue?-

-No, está bien- el niño seguía sollozando aferrado al cuerpo de su papi

-Te llevo a tu casa- ofreció

-Sería de gran ayuda- aceptó el rubio

Los tres se dirigieron al estacionamiento, el moreno se apresuró a abrirle la puerta a su acompañante, colocó su carga en el portaequipaje y se apresuró a subir al asiento del piloto

-¿No estaría más cómodo atrás?- cuestionó señalando al niño que estaba sentado en las piernas del mayor

-Estamos bien-

Sasuke condujo por veinte minutos hasta una bonita casa de dos pisos de color amarillo, con un jardín al rededor y una reja de hierro marcando la entrada.

Después de estacionarse, ayudó a Naruto a bajarse con el niño durmiendo

-¿Puedes abrir? las llaves están en el maletín- dijo el rubio, Sasuke hizo lo que le pidieron

-Pasa- invitó mientras encendía luces -espérame un momento, solo lo voy a acostar-

El doncel se perdió en el interior y solo se podían oír sus pasos en las escaleras.

Sasuke observó mejor la vivienda, se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor y llamó su atención los sobres que estaban en la mesa, checando que Naruto no regresara los leyó, sorprendiéndose al encontrar las deudas que Uzumaki tenía, todas con hospitales, cuando escucho pisadas dejó todo como estaba

-¿Esta dormido?-

-Si ¿quieres un té?- el moreno asintió

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos estaban sentados en silencio en un sillón de la sala

-¿No fue una simple vacuna, cierto?- habló Sasuke  
Naruto negó lentamente

-Tiene un defecto congénito en el corazón- explicó -se lo detectaron antes de cumplir los dos años y desde eso ha estado en tratamiento, como lo viste hoy-

-¿Siempre lo inyectan?-

-Sí, hace dos días y hoy. El mes próximo le tocan tres, yo se que le duele mucho y me parte el corazón verlo sufrir, pero sin los medicamentos el no sobreviviría-

-¿Y no se los pueden poner de una forma menos dolorosa?-

-podría ser mediante suero intravenoso, pero no puedo pagar un día de hospitalización-

-¿no tienes familiares que te ayuden?-

-No. Mis padres murieron cuando era pequeño y uno de sus colegas me crio junto a su pareja, eran muy buenos, pero me advirtieron que mi novio no era buena influencia, no les hice caso y hui con él. No tengo cara para enfrentarme a ellos-

-¿Era el padre de Taiki?-

-Si, al principio las cosas iban bien, incluso cuando quede embarazado, pero después de que nos dijeran que estaba enfermo se distancio; menos de un mes después encontré una nota diciendo que no podría soportar ver la muerte de su hijo- dijo entre sollozos

-Así que se fue-

-Sí, me dejó solo con mi bebé enfermo. Se rindió sin siquiera intentarlo, pero yo no. Me dijeron que no llegaría a los tres años y ya tiene cinco- dijo orgulloso

-Has sido muy valiente-

-Es mi hijo, haré hasta lo imposible por que este bien-

-¿Hay cura?-

-Una operación a corazón abierto para que reparen las paredes de su corazón (2)-

-Es peligroso, ¿cierto?-

-Y muy costoso, todo lo que ahorro es para eso-

-¿cuánto tienes?-

-Un poco más de la mitad, ya lo tendría casi todo pero- se detuvo

-Pero…- insistió

-Hace un par de meses, Taiki se enfermó, estuvo una semana hospitalizado-

-¿Fueron muchos gastos?-

Asintió -además me despidieron de mi trabajo. Intente conseguir otro, pero en ningún lugar quieren a un doncel con un hijo, así que trabajaba en casa pero la paga es mucho menor y necesito el seguro-

-¿El seguro podría cubrir la cirugía?-

-No, es un gasto demasiado grande pero si cubre las revisiones médicas y algunos medicamentos-

-Pero no estaba en el sistema de la compañía, no has podido obtener esos beneficios-

-Lo sé, pero me urgía encontrar un trabajo. De hecho estaba pensando en decirte sobre Taiki cuando nos encontrarte en el parque- reconoció

-Si me hubieras explicado desde el principio-

-No puedes culparme ¡estaba desesperado!- se defendió

-Te entiendo-

-¿Sabes? cada mañana me despierto con la angustia de saber si mi niño sigue respirando, me aterra irme a dormir sabiendo que durante la noche su corazón podría dejar de latir. Temo no poder salvarlo ¡si él me deja yo me muero!- exclamó antes de romper a llorar desconsolado. Sasuke se apresuró a abrazarlo, sentía que el también quería llorar, pero ahora Naruto lo necesitaba

-Lo siento, no debí derrumbarme- se disculpó avergonzado cuando se calmó

-Está bien, necesitabas desahogarte- dijo mientras limpiaba los restos de lágrimas de los ojos azules con sus pulgares

-Nunca le había contado esto a nadie- confesó

-Me alegra que confiaras en mí, y si necesitas algo, háblame- ofreció

-Muchas gracias- dijo sinceramente

Cuando ambos adultos estuvieron más calmados, el Uchiha se retiró a su hogar.

…

Los directivos salían de una extenuante junta de más de cuatro horas, Naruto tenía entumidas la espalda y las piernas

-Tengo jaqueca- se quejó Sasuke entrando a su oficina

-Y yo ya no tengo trasero- contestó el rubio tras su jefe

Se sorprendieron al notar la fuerte lluvia que caía en la ciudad

-Mierda- masculló -va a ser imposible conseguir un taxi-

-¿Vas a ir a buscar a Taiki?-

-Sí, pero no debe mojarse. Tengo que avisar a la escuela que llegare tarde- susurraba pendientes sin hacer caso al moreno

-Naruto...Naruto... ¡Naruto!-

-¿Qué?-

-Dije que yo te llevo-

-No es necesario que te tomes la molestia- declinó

-No es ninguna molestia, además quiero ver a tu hijo-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sorprendido

-Me he quedado con las ganas de conversar el, así que vámonos-

Llegaron a un bonito jardín de niños con dibujos en las paredes y juegos en el patio, solo que ahora no se apreciaba por el mal clima

-No tardo- dijo Naruto acomodándose su abrigo, tomó un paraguas y corriendo se dirigió a la puerta de la escuela

Taiki salió completamente abrigado y con su mochila puesta, su papi lo tomó en brazos cuando otra persona llegó a su lado

-Cúbrelo- dije Sasuke poniéndole su gabardina al niño

-¿Por qué te bajaste?-

-No podrás abrir la puerta tu solo- explicó tomando el paraguas –vamos-

Los adultos corrieron hasta el auto, Sasuke abrió una de las puertas traseras para que el doncel acomodara a su hijo

-Ponle el cinturón- dijo, esperó a que el rubio se subiera y se encaminó al hogar Uzumaki

-Sí que está fría- dijo

-No debiste mojarte teme-

El aludido encogió los hombros restándole importancia

-Hola pequeño- saludo el niño girando su cabeza para mirarlo

-Hola. Tienes un lindo auto- respondió el infante

-Gracias- el Uchiha sonrió al ver feliz al niño, prefería esa imagen que la del hospital.

Tardaron más en llegar a la casa de los rubios por la lluvia, y aunque ahora solo era un llovizno ligero, prefirieron cubrir al niño

-Voy a cambiarlo de ropa, no tardo- anunció Naruto

Unos momentos después regresaron padre e hijo, el menor con un overol de mezclilla y una camiseta roja con tenis del mismo color; el mayor portaba unos sencillos pants grises y una playera azul

El varón sonrió ante la escena, se acercó a Taiki y lo alzó en brazos

-No pesas nada- dijo a lo que el niño hizo un puchero -¡eres adorable!-

-¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?- ofreció Naruto

-Será un honor- el moreno estaba sorprendido

-Ven a jugar conmigo Uchiha-san- habló por primera vez el niño moviendo sus piernitas para que lo pusieran en el piso

-¿Uchiha-san?- repitió mirando al rubio mayor

-Es un niño educado- reclamó

-Dime solo Sasuke- le dijo a bajándolo

-¡Ven a jugar conmigo, Sasuke!- repitió tomando su mano para guiarlo escaleras arriba

-Sasuke debe estar cansado- dijo Naruto a lo que el niño frunció el ceño

-No, está bien- comentó el moreno -¿no te importa?-

El doncel negó con la cabeza, de ese modo y con la guía del niño se internó en la casa

-¡Quítate los zapatos!- fue lo último que escuchó

Sasuke comprendió a que se refería Naruto cuando llegaron a la habitación de Taiki, pues estaba completamente alfombrada, las paredes eran naranja pastel; al fondo estaba la cama que tenía unas sábanas azules con estampado de leones, a la derecha junto a la ventaba un librero con cuentos y a la izquierda un ropero y una cajonera, por todos lados había montones de juguetes

Se sacó el calzado e ingreso a la habitación sentándose en la cama

-Tienes muchos juguetes- comentó

-Es porque estoy malito- dijo el niño con tristeza -casi nunca puedo jugar afuera, así que papi me compra juguetes para que no me aburra-

-¿Te enfermas mucho?- preguntó

-Sí, papi me dijo que mi corazoncito está enfermo- relató tocándose el pecho -pero que él va a hacer que sane- finalizó esperanzado

Ante estas palabras, la admiración por el doncel aumentó

-¿Qué quieres jugar?- prefirió cambiar de tema antes de entristecerse

Naruto llegó a la habitación de su hijo encontrando a las dos personas que ahí estaban jugando con unos bloques de construcción sentados en el piso

-La cena está lista- habló al ver que la torre que armaban se derrumbó

-¡Comida!- exclamó feliz poniéndose de pie

…

Sasuke llegaba como todas las mañanas a su oficina, dejó su maletín en el escritorio y de dirigió a la de Naruto, como de costumbre entró sin tocar, pero no había nadie, aunque si diviso el portafolios del doncel, estaba por volver a su escritorio cuando un suave aroma le llegó, se fijó bien y observó un bento en la mesa de Naruto, con confianza se acercó y probó un poco del arroz, agarro los palillos y la caja con comida para volver a su lugar

-No puede- ser escuchó -lo deje aquí-

Después de reírse un rato llamo al doncel: -Naruto-

-¿Si, Sasuke?- la pregunta murió en su boca al reconocer la caja que tenía su jefe -¿te estas comiendo mi desayuno?-

-Si- respondió cínicamente

-¿Por qué?-

-Hace tiempo que no probaba una buena comida casera. Pide lo que quieras en una cafetería y yo pago-

-Si no hay de otra- respondió resignado encaminándose de vuelta a su oficina

-¡Ah! y dobe- el mencionado giró la cabeza para verlo -la próxima vez ponle más tomate-

-¡Bastardo!-

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke se encontró con un bento sobre su escritorio

-Naruto ¿puedes venir un momento?- llamó a su asistente -¿qué es esto?- le preguntó cuándo llegó

-Un bento-

-¡Ya sé que es un bento!-

-Te preguntaste –

Sasuke se masajeó el puente de la nariz con frustración -quiero decir ¿porque está aquí?-

-Para que no vuelvas a robarte mi comida-

-¿Tiene veneno?-

-No, aunque ahora que lo pienso, debí haberle echado un purgante- se lamentó para sí mismo

-Gracias- dijo -¿ya comiste?-

El rubio negó con la cabeza -Iba a iniciar cuando llamaste-

-¿Por qué no traes tu comida y desayunamos juntos?-

Naruto lo miró sorprendido

-Te espero- insistió

En lo que el Uzumaki iba por su comida, Sasuke se sentó y abrió el recipiente complaciéndose al observar una buena cantidad de tomate en su comida.

Degustaban en silencio cuando Naruto habló:

-¿Qué haces?-

-No me gusta el apio- en efecto desde hacía unos momentos retiraba la verdura

-No me importa que no te guste ¡te lo comes y punto!-

Sasuke parpadeo unos segundos extrañado

-¿Me lo repites?-

-¡Lo que está en el plato se come y no me discutas!- reprendió

-¿Estás en modo papá?-

Ante tales palabras el ojiazul se sonrojó completamente provocando la risa del Uchiha.

…

-Sasuke- se asomó el rubio por la puerta

-¿Si?-

-¿Te importa si me retiro?-

-Aún son las 4-

-Sí, pero me acaba de llamar el doctor de Taiki y le cambiaron su cita-

-Claro, puedes irte-

-¿Tú también ya te vas?- preguntó Naruto al ver a su jefe en la puerta de la oficina

-Te llevo-

-No es necesario- declinó la oferta

-Tú también necesitas apoyo Naruto y quiero mostrarte algo-

Llegaron al estacionamiento y el varón abrió una de las puertas traseras del coche

-Mira- adentro había una silla para niños instalada

-No debiste molestarte-

-No es molestia, además así ambos estarán más cómodos cuando estemos los tres-

Desde la primera vez que Sasuke había llevado al rubio a recoger a su hijo, al menos dos veces por semana se ofrecía a acompañarlo para ir por el niño y no aceptaba un no por respuesta

-¡No doctor!- no se quejó el infante desde su silla al ver el alto edificio al que se dirigían

-Tal vez nos den buenas noticias- le dijo su papi, aunque Sasuke intuyó que estaba mintiendo

-Voy a hablar con la recepcionista, ¿te lo puedo dejar unos minutos?-

-Claro- aceptó sobre todo por que vio como Naruto tuvo que arrastrar al pequeño durante todo el camino hasta el consultorio -Vas a ver que todo estará bien- le dijo

-Me van a picar, siempre me pican-

-Es por tu salud argumento-

-Siempre dicen eso

-Sin saber muy bien como consolar a Taiki se inclinó para cagarlo

-Sé que esto no te gusta, pero no hay otra opción. Así que hagamos un trato, si te portas bien en tu consulta te voy a llevar a un lugar muy especial ¿aceptas?-

Vio la desconfianza del niño

-¿No me mientes?-

-Yo no miento- aseguró

-De acuerdo- aceptó finalmente

-Taiki- Llamó el doncel

Sasuke bajó al niño y con indecisión se dirigió a su papá, entraron al consultorio y cerraron la puerta

Esperaba a los rubios en la sala de fuera, no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido pero claramente escuchó el llanto del niño, seguramente al ser inyectado, todavía no sabía porque ese lamento le oprimía el corazón.

No mucho después, padre e hijo salían del consultorio, Naruto cargando al niño del cual se oían sus hipidos, rápidamente Sasuke se acercó a ayudarlo y sin esfuerzo sujetó al infante

-Fuiste muy valiente- le susurraba consolándolo

Después de las últimas indicaciones, se dirigieron al automóvil

-¡Auch!- se quejó el niño al ser depositado en su silla

-Está un poco adolorido- explicó el doncel

-Lo siento- se disculpó  
-Naruto- habló mientras conducía -¿Tienes que cuidar la alimentación de Taiki?-

-Algo así, pocas sales y azucares y las grasas están controladas-

-Entonces la comida chatarra está prohibida-

-Tampoco tan extremo, la pizza le gusta mucho-

-Bien- concluyó

-Eh, Sasuke. Nuestra casa esta para el otro lado- hizo notar el rubio

-Ya lo sé Naruto, pero vamos a otro lado-

-¿A dónde?-

-Es sorpresa y no preguntes- sentenció al ver que el doncel iba a protestar

El automóvil finalmente se detuvo frente a un local grande, cuando los tres bajaron leyeron el nombre: _Funny World, pizza and arcade_

-¡Wow!- exclamó el niño

-Te lo ganaste- dijo orgulloso el moreno

Al entrar fueron deslumbrados por la cantidad de luces que brillaban, en el centro estaba la barra de pizzas, bebidas y postres, a la derecha una zona de mesas y al fondo la zona de juegos que contaba con videojuegos y de destreza

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó el Uchiha

-¡No!- exclamó el niño con su vista en los juegos

-Por supuesto que no, ¿quieres jugar?-

-¡Sí!- exclamó

Sasuke tomó con su mano derecha la de Naruto y con la izquierda la del niño, dejando que el infante los guiara

Después de un par de horas jugando, los adultos se habían sentado a comer y recuperar energías, mientras que Taiki se encontraba jugando con otros niños

-Está encantado con este lugar- habló Naruto

-Sabía que le gustaría- comentó -solía venir con mis padres, pero cuando ellos murieron Itachi y yo no volvimos hasta hoy-

-Debió ser difícil-

-Sí, pero Itachi lo hizo lo mejor que pudo-

-Pues creo que hizo un gran trabajo-

El moreno sonrió levemente 

-Abre, yo lo bajó- propuso Sasuke

Naruto se dirigió a abrir su hogar, mientras que su jefe cargaba al niño que se había dormido en el camino

-Quedo agotado- comentó el moreno mientras subían las escaleras

-Sí, jugó mucho hoy-

-¿Lo acuesto?- preguntó ya en la habitación

-Sí, pero no arropes, tengo que cambiarlo-

El Uchiha se quedó observando como el doncel maniobraba, cuando terminó, colocó una lámpara de noche y los adultos bajaron a la sala

-¿Quieres un té o un café?- ofreció el dueño de la casa

-No gracias. Después de la cena solo quiero una ducha y dormir-

-Ya somos dos- concordó con el varón

-Gracias por todo- dijo Naruto en la puerta de su casa -se divirtió mucho-

-No fue nada-

Antes de arrepentirse, Naruto le dio al moreno un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias- repitió -nos vemos mañana –

…

-Ino tráeme el balance de ventas de Shibuya- pidió a su secretaria

Sasuke se sentía frustrado, en un par de horas tenían una junta importante y su asistente no había llegado, por lo tanto no desayunaba aún y su estómago gruñía

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- entró agitado el doncel rubio -lo siento Sasuke- se disculpó nuevamente

-no me fijé de la hora-

-¿Se te pegaron las sabanas o qué?-

-A Taiki tenían que tomarle una muestra de sangre y le prometí que después iríamos a desayunar, no pensé que nos retrasaríamos-

-Si me hubieras avisado, te habría dado la mañana libre- reprendió

-No es para tanto, además tengo que preparar las carpetas para la junta-

-Ino lo puede hacer, pero ya que estas aquí prepárame un café, esta cosa va a matarme- dijo refiriéndose a la bebida que tenía

-Claro-

-Y Naruto- habló antes de que el doncel se retirara -¿no pensaste en tu encantador jefe que moría de hambre en su oficina?-

-¡Teme!-

…

Naruto miraba entretenido a su jefe que jugaba con su hijo

-Eh, Sasuke- lo llamó -No me has dicho exactamente porque estás aquí-

El moreno había aparecido en la puerta de su casa cerca del mediodía y como era sábado ahí se había quedado, ya era de noche

-Estaba aburrido en mi casa así que decidí visitarlos-

El doncel lo veía con un tic en su ojo izquierdo, el bastardo jugaba recostado en el sofá mientras él doblaba la ropa que había lavado en la mañana

-No es por ser descortés, pero tengo que bañar a Taiki y también me quiero bañar yo-

-Pues báñalo- respondió -y mientras te bañas seguimos jugando-

Naruto sentía que le ida a dar un infarto, el Uchiha estaba dando órdenes como si estuviera en su casa, así que antes de cometer asesinato prefirió tomar al niño y alejarse.

-¿De verdad no te importa que me duche?-

-Ya dije que no hay problema dobe, date un baño de tina o que se yo- respondió fastoso -esa y la de la esquina- hablo para el niño, pues jugaban un memorama

Al sentirse ignorado Naruto acepto la oferta del azabache.

No pensaba tardaste tanto en la ducha, así que con el cabello aun mojado bajo para ver cómo estaban su invitado y su hijo, nunca esperó encontrarlos así:  
Taiki estaba dormido boca abajo sobre el pecho y abdomen del moreno, el cual también parecía estar dormido, tenía puesta su mano derecha en la espalda del niño.

Con una sonrisa se acercó a los dormidos, apenas movió unos centímetros al infante cuando Sasuke lo aferró con ambos brazos

-Soy yo, solo voy a llevarlo a su cama- explicó Naruto

Todavía medio dormido, el Uchiha aflojó su agarre sobre el niño

Cuando Naruto volvió a la sala se encontró con el varón sentado en el sillón mientras se tallaba los ojos

-Creo que ya es hora de irme- dijo con voz cansada

-Si no te importa dormir en el sofá puedes quedarte, no tengo habitación de invitados-  
Sasuke miro al rubio sorprendido

-¿A qué se debe esa invitación?- preguntó al fin

-Estás medio dormido, podrías tener un accidente-

Sin importarle demasiado, el moreno se dejó caer en el mueble y aceptó la manta y la almohada que no se había fijado que traía Naruto

Continuará…

Notas

Taiki: Grandes esperanzas

No soy doctora ni nada por el estilo, así que espero que no esta tan mal mi descripción.

Espero que les haya gustado, poco a poco las cosas van avanzando…tal vez de una forma poco convencional pero algo es algo (?)

Si a alguien le interesa, mis actualizaciones son de martes a jueves…ok, a nadie le importa

Gracias por leer, ¿comentarios? Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. 


	3. Chapter 3

¡Jueves de actualización sorpresa!  
Hola, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por sus comentarios y como muestra de ello, me apuré y les traje una semana antes el capítulo.  
Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y que disfruten el capítulo

Naruto es propiedad de M. Mishimoto

Lo siento, siempre se me olvida poner esto: Este fanfic es YAOI (chicoxchico), si no te gusta no leas

Advertencia: Lemon y Mpreg

 **Capítulo 3: De los lazos familiares**

-¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?- preguntó Naruto

-Además de irrumpir en tu casa, no en realidad- respondió Sasuke

-Mañana voy a llevar a Taiki a la piscina y si estas libre ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?-

-Claro que voy- aceptó la sorpresiva propuesta

-Perfecto, te espero en mi casa a las 10- Después de quedar, ambos adultos siguieron con sus labores.

Recogía sus cosas para retirarse cuando llamaron a la puerta

-Pase-

-Hey, Sasuke. Ya tengo los balances de ventas y de producción, me urge que lo revises para que pueda hacer mi propuesta de distribución-

-Shikamaru es viernes, ya casi es la hora de saluda y hasta ahora me lo traes-

-Me los acaban de pasar los otros departamentos- se excusó

-Tendrá que esperar hasta el lunes- sentenció

-Sé que es problemático, pero unos clientes esperan una respuesta a primera hora del lunes-

-Mierda- masculló

-¿Ya nos vamos?- preguntó Naruto ingresando- Hola Shikamaru-

-Hola Naruto- respondió -nos vemos- dijo y se fue

-Qué extraño- murmuró el rubio

-Nos acaban de arruinar el fin de semana- dijo con pesar

-¿Qué?-

-Hay que analizar esto para el lunes -dijo señalando las gruesas carpetas que le había traído el Nara -tendremos que trabajar mañana-

-No- se lamentó

-Te diría que no vengas, pero sólo no acabaré nunca-

-Está bien, es trabajo. Aunque a Taiki no le gustará la idea-

Sasuke pensó unos minutos

-No tenemos que venir- afirmó -me llevaré los documentos y mañana trabajaremos en mi casa-

-¿Tú casa?-

-Sí, así puede que no sea una pérdida del todo- afirmó

-Entonces vengo por ti y por Taiki, ten listo su traje de baño-

-¿Qué estas planeando?-

-Ya lo veras-

Los adultos se despidieron en la puerta de la casa del doncel

El timbre resonó y la puerta se abrió rápidamente

-Hola- saludó Sasuke, vestía unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca, usaba unos tenis y gafas de sol -¿ya están listos?-

-¡Hola!- respondió Naruto, que usaba una bermuda beige con tenis del mismo color y una camiseta verde -si tenemos todo-

-Hum- gruño el único niño

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto el varón

-Está molesto- contestó el papá

-¿Y por qué?-

-¡Hiciste que papi trabaje hoy y no me llevará a la piscina!-

-Ya te lo expliqué- reprendió a su hijo

-Si te digo que te tengo un sorpresa ¿me perdonarías?-

-¿En serio?- asentimiento por parte del mayor -¿qué es?- preguntó emocionado

-Ya lo veras cuando lleguemos-

Sasuke condujo hasta una lujosa zona residencial

-¡Que grandes casas!- exclamó Taiki al ver las casonas

Se perfilaron a una y con un control remoto, Sasuke abrió la reja. Pasaron el amplio jardín hasta estacionarse en la entrada

-¡Bienvenidos a la residencia Uchiha!- exclamó abriéndoles la puerta a sus invitados

-Sabía que tenías dinero, pero nunca imagine que tanto-

El azabache sonrió presuntuosamente

-¿Pero a quienes tenemos aquí?- escucharon

Desde uno de los pasillos apareció el otro dueño de la casa

-Buenos días Itachi-san- saludó educadamente el rubio mayor con una leve reverencia

-Solo Itachi, Naruto estamos en confianza- el pelilargo vestía unos shorts estampados con motivos hawaianos y una camiseta sin mangas amarillas -y tú debes ser Taiki, Sasuke me ha hablado mucho de ti- se dirigía al pequeño

-¡Hola!- saludó este alegremente

-Hola, mucho gusto. Me llamo Itachi- se presentó a sí mismo -soy el hermano mayor del gruñón- dijo señalando a Sasuke

-¡Aniki!- reclamó causando risas a su hermano

Con más confianza, Itachi alzó en brazos al infante -¿qué te parece si les mostramos a lo que los has traído?- sugirió

Sasuke asintió tomando la pequeña mochila del doncel. Atravesaron la casa hasta una puerta de cristal que daba al jardín trasero

-¡Una piscina!- exclamo el niño cuando salieron

-No quería arruinarles el día, así que fue lo único que se me ocurrió-

-¡muchas gracias!- dijeron padre e hijo

-¿Dónde estás Itachi?- se oyó desde adentro una voz masculina pero suave

-En la puerta de la piscina- respondió

-¿Quién es el chibi?- pregunto el recién llegado, era un doncel alto, su rubio cabello estaba largo y atufo en una media cola con un mechón cubriéndole su ojo izquierdo, pero aun así se deslumbraban sus ojos azules; vestía unos vaqueros desgastados manchados con pintura y una camiseta a rayas azules en iguales condiciones

-¡Dei, que bueno que llegas!- dijo contento Itachi -acércate te presento -Naruto, este hermoso doncel es mi esposo Deidara; Dei el es Naruto, el asistente de mi ototo y este es su hijo Taiki- dijo alzando levemente al niño que seguía en sus brazos

-Un placer- saludó a los otros dos rubios -tú eres el doncel que más ha aguantado a este amargado- dijo sorprendido -¡te admiro!-

-¿Por qué todos me atacan?- pregunto Sasuke

-Es la verdad, tu humor es de los peores-

-¡Naruto!- reclamó ante la risa del niño -como sea, nosotros si tenemos que trabajar así que Itachi y Deidara cuidaran al niño-

-Nos vamos a divertir mucho- aseguró el mayor de los Uchiha -¿cierto Dei?- el aludido asintió revolviendo los cabellos del pequeño

-Ven Naruto- llamó el varón guiándolo alrededor de la piscina hasta unas sillas de hierro, en medio había una mesa con una laptop y varias carpetas, una sombrilla les brindaba la protección adecuada

Pasada la hora del almuerzo terminaron con su trabajo, Naruto veía como los mayores enseñaban a nadar a su hijo

-Se está divirtiendo mucho- comentó

-Eso parece ¿no quieres nadar un rato?-

-¿Van a venir pronto?- gritó Itachi desde dentro del agua

-Ahora vamos- contestó Sasuke

Estuvieron un par de horas jugando

-Creo que prepararé la cena- dijo Itachi

Sasuke y Deidara lo miraron sorprendido

-¿Qué?-

-¿A qué vino eso?- preguntó su conyugue

-Quiero cocinar- respondió simplemente encaminándose al borde

-¡Espera, te ayudo!- gritó Deidara

-¿Me perdí de algo?- habló Naruto cuando los otros entraron a la residencia

-Itachi es buen cocinero, solo que ya casi nunca prepara algo...me sorprendió-

-Se está haciendo tarde- habló después de un rato el moreno

-Si. Ya es hora de salir- el pequeño hizo pucheros

-Un rato más- pidió Taiki

-¡No!- dijo firme -¡te puedes enfermar!-

-De acuerdo- dijo resignado

Sasuke salió tras los rubios, le dejó una toalla al doncel para cubrir al niño y evitar que se enfriara

-¿Dónde puedo cambiarlo?- preguntó el papá

-Si quieres puedes ducharlo-

-¿No te importaría?-

-No, sígueme

Se adentraron a la casa, subieron la escalera y entraron a una habitación amueblada elegantemente

-Es mi habitación, en el baño encontrarás todo lo que necesitas, llave derecha agua helada y la izquierda caliente- indicó

-¿Y tú?- le pregunto

-Usare el baño de Itachi-

Cuando regresó a su habitación, se encontró a Naruto terminando de colocarle sus tenis a Taiki

-¿No quieres ducharte tú también?- ofreció

-No, está bien-

-Báñate- insistió -Itachi no permitirá que se vallan antes de cenar. Yo me quedo con Taiki-

Naruto bajaba las escaleras buscando a su hijo y a su jefe, desde la ventana los había visto en el jardín así que se dirigió ahí

Los vio en una hamaca que estaba entre dos árboles, la imagen le agitó el corazón: Sasuke estaba recostado con el niño acurrucado a su lado, ambos profundamente dormidos

-Gracias- dijeron a sus espaldas

-¿Por qué Itachi?- preguntó Naruto

-Por dejar a mi ototo acercarse a ustedes, no lo dice pero lo que más desea es una familia-Naruto le miró de forma curiosa

-A él en particular le hicieron falta nuestros padres, tenía siete años cuando ellos murieron, y aunque mi abuelo y yo intentamos criarlo no fue lo mismo, nunca tuvo un padre que le diera su primera cerveza, le enseñara a conducir o le diera su primer auto, no tuvo una madre que lo cuidara cuando enfermó o que le diera consejos amorosos. En ese aspecto yo tengo más recuerdos de ellos, los tuve más tiempo y sé que el tenía envidia de eso-

-Tu no lo decidiste- confortó Naruto

-Lo sé, ¿pero cómo se lo explicas a un niño que llora por su mamá?-

-Tengo que admitir que Sasuke es apuesto y le ofrecería estabilidad a cualquier mujer o doncel, por lo que me sorprende que no tenga pareja o este casado-

-Hubo una persona- contó -en su época universitaria. El quería casarse y se comprometieron, pero nunca hubo planes de boda, pues esa mujer lo dejo cuando pudo irse al extranjero, eso lo devastó, se volvió más serio de lo que ya era y dejo de salir con todo el mundo. De hecho no se había interesado en nadie hasta que te conoció-

-Sasuke es muy buen hombre, pero yo no puedo darle lo que quiere, mi prioridad es mi niño, no podríamos llevar una vida de recién casados y no puedo darle hijos, nunca sería feliz conmigo-

-Respeto tu opinión, aunque creo que estas siendo muy duro contigo- finalizó poniendo su mano en el hombro del menor por unos minutos

-Siempre pensé que tendrías un departamento de soltero- habló Naruto ya en el automóvil, Sasuke había insistido en llevarlos a su casa

-Si tengo mi propio apartamento, me mudé después de la boda de Itachi y Deidara-

-Se nota que se lleva bien-

-Tienen sus momentos- respondió con fastidio

-¿Llevan mucho casados?-

-Unos tres años, pero se conocen desde la preparatoria-

-Eso es mucho tiempo, ¿no quieren niños?-

-Si, pero Deidara es menor que Itachi, primero quiere desarrollar un poco más su carrera de escultor antes de tener un hijo-

-Serán buenos padres- afirmó, el azabache asintió de acuerdo

…

 _Ding dong_ resonó por toda la casa anunciando un visitante

-Un momento- gritó Naruto desde la cocina, dejo de lavar los trastes y se dirigió a abrir la puerta

-¿Qué te he dicho de abrir la puerta?- regañó a su hijo -pudo ser un extraño-

-Lo siento papi- se disculpó Taiki

-No lo regañes Naruto, yo le dije que me abriera- intervino Sasuke -¿por qué están todavía en pijama?- les cuestionó tras ver sus vestimentas

-Porque es domingo, puedo dormir hasta tarde si quiero ¿tú que haces aquí?-

-Vine a invitarlos al zoológico, el viernes inauguraron la zona de nieve-

-¡Pingüinos!- exclamó el niño

-Y osos polares ¿qué dicen?-

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos papi, por favor!- pidió con ojitos de cachorro

-De acuerdo, vamos- aceptó

-¡Siii!- gritó el menor mientras subía las escaleras

-Voy a vestirlo, pasa- invitó pues seguían en la puerta -¿quieres desayunar?-

-No gracias, comí con Itachi y Deidara, claro, si lo que prepara Deidara puede llamarse comida

-Qué malo- reclamó Naruto

-Es la verdad, tal vez podrías darle unas clases- sugirió

El zoológico le fascino a Taiki, se entretuvo tomándole fotos a todos los animales, entraron al aviario y al heptario, siendo abrazado por su papi cuando las serpientes le dieron miedo, en un zoo miniatura le dio de comer a algunas crías de animales y, finalmente en la zona polar Sasuke lo alzó en hombros por que no veía por la gente, de recuerdo le compraron un peluche de pingüino de tamaña real y una camiseta. Se retiraron cuando al caer la tarde, que era cuando el recinto cerraba

-¿Ya te cansaste?- preguntó el varón observando a Taiki por su retrovisor

-¡No! Exclamó

-¿No?- repitió sorprendido su papá

-En ese caso, les tengo una sorpresa-

El nuevo destino fue una pequeña feria; como ya hacía calor, no había problema de que Taiki estuviera afuera hasta la noche. Se subieron a varios juegos pero ninguno extremo, principalmente fueron a los de destrezas, en donde Naruto pudo demostrar su buena puntería.

-Creo que se durmió- comentó el azabache al aparcar frente a la casa del doncel

-Me sorprendería el hecho de que siguiera despierto- respondió el rubio inclinándose a cardar al menor

-¡No!- gritó el niño

-Ya llegamos, hora de ir a la cama-

-No, quiero a Sasuke- pidió

Naruto se quedó sorprendido

-Yo lo bajo- dijo el varón

El doncel guío a su invitado por la casa encendiendo las luces a su paso

-Pásame su pijama- pidió después de depositar su carga en la cama

-Voy a bajar las cosas del coche- anunció el ojiazul antes de salir de la habitación, mientras el Uchiha cambió al niño y lo arropó; se quedó contemplándolo mientras dormía y en un impulso le dio un beso en la frente

-¿Sabes?- habló sorprendiendo al adulto -me gustaría que fueras mi papá, los otros niños tienes dos papás pero yo solo uno… me gustaría que tú fueras el otro- repitió el infante. Sasuke se quedó boquiabierto

-A mi también me gustaría que tú fueras mi hijo- dijo finalmente, el niño sonrió y se giró para volver a dormir.

Todavía un poco sorprendido, el Uchiha bajó las escaleras encontrándose al doncel en la sala

-Fue un divertido día, aunque un poco agotador- dijo el Uzumaki en la puerta

-Mañana no se levantará para ir a la escuela-

-No te creas, tiene más energía de la que aparenta-

Sasuke rio antes de hablar nuevamente:

-Nos vemos mañana-

-Claro-

Como último gesto, depositó un leve beso en las comisuras de los labios del doncel.

…

-Naruto siéntate- le dijo Sasuke seriamente s su asistente -hay un viaje de negocios programado-

-¿Y…?- lo alentó a continuar

-…Es a Beijín-

-¡A China!- exclamó

-Sí, serán cinco días. Volaríamos el domingo y regresaríamos el viernes-

-Taiki- dijo Naruto comprendiendo el punto de su jefe

-A mí no me importaría llevarlo, pero nos la pasaremos en reuniones y te voy a necesitar-

-Comprendo- musitó

-¿Tienes alguien que lo pueda cuidar?-

-Hana-chan, su maestra, es la que me ayuda; le preguntaré y si no puede cuidarlo tendré que llamar a una agencia-

-Mmm, no me gusta esa idea- le dijo al rubio

-Si tienes otra, me encantaría escucharla- reto

-De hecho si- dijo poniéndose de pie

Caminaron hasta la oficina del presidente

-¡Itachi!- entró sin tocar

-¿Qué son esos modales, ototo?- reprendió

-Lo que sea- ignoró el comentario -vine a hacer un trato- habló sentándose -yo voy a china y soporto a los directivos, pero tú y Deidara cuidan a Taiki-

-¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, Naruto?- se dirigió al doncel

-Me sentiría más seguro si mi niño se quedara con ustedes-

-A mí me encanta la idea y estoy seguro de que Dei estará de acuerdo-

-Muy bien, le diré a Ino que reserve los boletos- habló el Uchiha menor

Domingo en la residencia Uchiha…

-Aquí esta su ropa- dijo Naruto entregándole al otro doncel una maleta-

-¿Lleva alguna dieta especial, medicamentos?- quiso saber Itachi

-Come de todo, pero prefiere la carne de pollo, evitamos las frituras y las conservas. Su comida favorita es el ramen-

-Ramen- repitió Sasuke -¿a quién le gusta esa porquería?-

-¡El ramen es delicioso!- replicó Naruto

-Ya sé de quién lo heredo- dijo divertido

-¡Teme!-

-Naruto, ¿nos decías?- interrumpió el artista la pelea

-Los medicamentos- continuó entregando una caja de cartón blanca con franjas azules con ampolletas- todos los días, una en la mañana mezclada con su jugo-

-Y este- entregándole un frasco de tabletas -una después de cenar-

-¿No es muy pequeño para tomar tabletas? los niños beben jarabes- observó Sasuke

-Es preferible eso a otra inyección, hace unos meses aprendió a tragarlas- explicó -eso es todo

-Creí que habría más medicinas- dijo Itachi

-Ahora son menos, el año pasado eran cinco diferentes más las inyecciones- confesó, el resto de los adultos guardo silencio

-Traje una más- dijo mostrando otra ampolleta de color café -no sé porque, pues le toca hasta el sábado-

-No importa, las instrucciones-

-El sábado en la noche, se mezcla con leche y la toma sin problema antes de dormir-

-Espero poder recordarlo todo- dijo Itachi

-No es tan difícil, pero de todas formas en las cajas está escrito el horario-

-Eso será útil- confesó Deidara -¿Cuál es su horario de escuela?-

-Entra a la escuela a las ocho de la mañana y sale a las dos de la tarde, pero hay servicio de guardería hasta las siete-

-¿No es un poco tarde?-

-Es para padres trabajadores, ahí hace la tarea y lo bañan, sólo tendrán que darle de cenar y se duerme a las nueve-

-¿Podemos pasarlo a buscar más temprano?- preguntó Itachi

-Si quieren, pero esta acostumbrado a quedarse hasta tarde con otros niño, aunque si lo van a bañar: agua caliente y hay que secarle el cabello para que no se resfrié-

-Está bien- dijo Deidara -¿algo más?-

-Este es el número de su doctor- dijo extendiéndole una tarjeta -por si hay alguna emergencia- explicó con un poco de temor-

-No hará falta- reconfortó Itachi

-¿Ya terminaste mamá gallina? tenemos que tomar un avión- apresuró Sasuke, quien jugaba con Taiki

-Ya voy, ya voy- se excusó

-¡Vámonos al aeropuerto!- indicó Itachi

 _Pasajeros del vuelo JT 4376 con destino a Beijín, presentarse a la sala de abordar_ , anunciaron por altavoz

-Hora de ir- dijo Sasuke, despidiéndose de su hermano y cuñado

Los cuatro adultos y el niño estaban en la sala de espera

-Pórtate bien ¿sí?- le dijo Naruto a su hijo mientras lo abrazaba -te prometo llamarte-

¿Me traerás algo?- pregunto Taiki con su voz infantil, en brazos de su progenitor

-Sabes que si- respondió besándole las mejillas

Sasuke sujetó al niño

-Pórtate mal- le dijo en el oído al menor

-Sasuke, ¿qué cosas le dices a mi hijo?- reclamó Naruto al escucharlo

-Nada, nada-

-Lo cuidaremos bien- dijo Itachi tomando al infante, a lo que Deidara asintió

-Quita esa cara de sufrimiento, dobe- dijo Sasuke sentándose a su lado y colocando su cinturón -lo veras en unos días-

-Es solo, que nunca me he separado de él- confesó

Para reconfortarle el Uchiha sujetó la mano del doncel.

Continuará…

Ya conocemos un poco más de la vida de Sasuke y poco a poco Naruto acepta su compañía y confianza

Espero les haya gustado ¿Comentarios?

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

P.D: Ya respondí sus reviews :3


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Aquí con otra actualización, de la cual casi se me pasa la fecha.

¿Qué les puedo decir? Estoy muy contenta y agradecida con los comentarios –que ya respondí- y favoritos.

Este capítulo tiene la misma forma que el anterior, pues en realidad eran uno sólo que tuve que dividir por cuestiones de extensión

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de M. Kishimoto

Lo siento, siempre se me olvida poner esto: Este fanfic es YAOI (chicoxchico), si no te gusta no leas

 **Capítulo 4: De la amistad y algo más**

-¡Hola!- canturrió el niño con el auricular del teléfono

-Hola pequeño ¿cómo estás?- preguntó su progenitor

-Bien papi, la galería de Deidara es genial, ayer me llevó y lo ayude a pintar. Llegué azul y verde a la casa ¿y tú papi?-

-Me la he pasado en reuniones y soportando al teme, todo muy aburrido- se lamentó, a lo que el infante rio

-¿Me has comprado algo?- quiso saber

-He visto muy poco, pero ya escogí unas cosas-

Los rubios siguieron hablando hasta la hora de dormir del niño, se despidieron y el Uchiha mayor tomó el teléfono

-Hola Itachi ¿ha habido algún problema?-

-Hola Naruto, es un niño muy bueno, se porta muy bien. No nos ha dado ningún problema-

-Me alegra oír eso, creí que no se acoplaría-

-El primer día fue cuando más lo sintió, ahora está bien-

-Dobe, ya deja ese teléfono- reclamó Sasuke

-¿Mi ototo?- preguntó al otro lado de la línea

-Sí, el amargado ese-

-Pásamelo- pidió

-Teme, te llama Itachi- le dijo

Con desgana el azabache tomó la llamada

-¿Qué quieres Itachi?- gruñó

-Que humor tienes hermanito, ¿te estas divirtiendo con el error en recepción?- se burló

-No es gracioso que Naruto y yo tengamos que compartir habitación-

-Estás irritable porque estando demasiado cerca, no puedes hacer nada-

-Itachi- gruñó conteniendo la ira

-De acuerdo, no te erices. Solo recuerda la educación que te di y que un doncel merece respeto. El agua fría y tu mano serán tus grandes aliadas-

-¡Muérete Itachi!- gritó antes de colgar -ese idiota- se lamentó

La siguiente llamada fue el jueves, pero directamente a la oficina del presidente Uchiha

-¿A qué hora llegan ototo?- quiso saber

-Sobre eso… nos están insistiendo para Ir a Hong Kong y supervisar el nuevo local-

-¿Cuantos días más?-

-Cinco, pero a Naruto le preocupa la reacción de Taiki. Le gustaría explicárselo, pero el vuelo sale en menos de una hora-

-¿Ya están en el aeropuerto?-

-Si-

-Dile que no se preocupe, cuando vayamos por el chibi a la escuela le decimos y en la noche que hablen-

-Lo mismo le dije. ¿Qué, ahora? espera el dobe quiere habla contigo-

-Pásamelo- después de unos minutos saludó al doncel -hola Naruto-

-Hola Itachi ¿de verdad no les importa seguirlo cuidando?-

-Por supuesto que no, Dei-chan está encantado; además es un asunto laboral-

-Nos insistieron mucho en ir- confesó -en la bolsa interior de la mochila que les dejé están las llaves de la casa, necesitará más ropa y mañana tienen que darle su otra medicina-

-Por eso no te preocupes Naruto, mejor ocúpate de soportar a mi ototo-baka-

El doncel rio

-Después de las reuniones está insoportable-

Ahora ambos rieron

-Te recuerdo que sigo siendo tu jefe Naru-chan-

-Que aguafiestas eres teme-

Esos días habían sido los más largos para Naruto, pues nunca se había separado tanto de su hijo. Ansioso bajó del avión y desesperadamente recorrió la sala de espera con la vista, divisando una brillante cabellera rubia en brazos de un hombre moreno, sin duda eran Taiki e Itachi. Con paso apresurado se acercó a los dos varones.

-¡Papi!- exclamó el niño cuando divisó a su progenitor, el Uchiha lo colocó en el piso y el rubito no dudo en salir corriendo a los brazos del mayor

-¡Oh mi amor, te extrañe tanto!- exclamó besando sus mejillas

-Yo también papi- respondió entre risas

Itachi y Deidara, al que no había visto, ya les habían dado alcance

-¿Cómo se portó?- preguntó el doncel

-Muy bien- dijo Uchiha

-Cuando quieras podemos hacerla de niñera- complemento el rubio pelilargo

-Y Sasuke?- preguntó Itachi

-Fue por las maletas-

-Ahí viene- les comento Deidara, pues en efecto el moreno se acercaba jalando dos valijas

-¡Ven hermanito!- alentó Itachi extendiendo los brazos, al menor le dio un tic en su ojo izquierdo

-¡No te hagas el idiota, Itachi!- reprendió

-Que malo ototo-baka, yo solo quería darte un cálido recibimiento- dijo con fingida decepción

-Mejor nos vamos- intervino el artista acostumbrado a los dramas de los dos Uchiha.

Llegaron a la residencia Uchiha en la camioneta de Deidara

-¿Podrías pedirme un taxi, Sasuke?- solicitó Naruto

-¿No te quedas a cenar Naru-chan?- preguntó sorprendido el Uchiha mayor

-No queremos causar más molestias- se excusó

-Nada de eso, ya cocine y ahora se quedan a cenar; además Taiki me ayudó- expresó el doncel Uchiha

Sin forma de negarse, la familia Uzumaki se quedó a cenar con los Uchiha

-¿No olvidas nada?- le preguntó Naruto a su hijo

-Lo guarde todo papi-

-Ya estamos listos, teme- informó

-Andando-

Se despedían de los mayores cuando Naruto notó el muñeco verde que su hijo tenía en sus brazos, parecía un dinosaurio

-¿Y ese peluche?-

-Lo encontré, tío Itachi dijo que podía quedármelo- por pedido de los mayores ahora el pequeño los llamaba tíos

-¿Ese es mi viejo dinosaurio?- inquirió Sasuke sorprendido

-Si- respondió su hermano mayor -estaba en de las cajas en el ático. Fue casualidad que lo halláramos-

-Hace años que no lo veía- confesó con añoranza

-¿Vas a quitármelo?- preguntó el niño preocupado

-No, ya es hora de que Dino-kun tenga un nuevo amigo, solo prométeme que lo cuidarás-

-Te lo prometo Sasuke- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Me sorprendiste- habló Naruto ya en la sala de su hogar, Sasuke bajó las maletas mientras el rubio acostó a su pequeño -creí que aprovecharías este viaje y "atacarías", pero fuiste todo un caballero-

Sasuke suspiró antes de hablar:

-No me he rendido contigo Naruto, eso debes tenerlo claro; sin embargo, el viaje fue de negocios y tal como lo has dicho, hubiera sido aprovecharme de mi posición como tú jefe-

El rubio se quedó callado, pues en su interior esperaba que Sasuke hubiera aceptado que entre ellos no podía haber una relación más allá de la amistad

-Pero, aun no acaba del todo esta experiencia y no desaprovecharé otra oportunidad- dijo el moreno.

Sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, el Uchiha se acercó rápidamente a Naruto y posó sus labios sobre los del doncel, sin más intenciones, sólo un rose suave e íntimo.

…

-¿Tienes algo que hacer el viernes?- preguntó sorpresivamente el moreno mientras bebían té, hace rato que habían terminado de cenar.

Naruto parpadeó confundido por unos momentos

-¿Otra vez con eso Sasuke? sabes que tengo que hacerla de papá-

-Es por cuestiones de trabajo- replicó el azabache

-¡Otro viaje no, por favor!- dramatizó

-Muy gracioso, dobe- respondió irónico -habrá un coctel de productores de cosméticos y fragancias al que estamos invitados, además esa misma noche se inaugura la nueva exposición de Deidara y quiere que asistamos-

-Me encantaría ir a lo de Dei, pero a Taiki le toca medicamento y ya sabes cómo se ponen las cosas-

-Es una lástima- dijo con pesadumbre

-Ya será para la otra- intentó consolar Naruto

El doncel parpadeó sorprendido al observar a Sasuke frente a su puerta la tarde del sábado, usaba un elegante smoking que lo hacía ver muy apuesto

-Me encanta tener tu atención en mí, pero tenemos poco tiempo- habló el varón con arrogancia

-¿Ah?- cuestionó Naruto

-Toma- le extendió un traje de etiqueta guardado en su funda -¡apúrate, que llegaremos tarde!-

-¡Te dije que no podía ir, Sasuke!- reclamó Naruto

-Ya lo tengo solucionado. Ven- llamó a una joven mujer que no había notado por estar viendo al varón -te presento a Haruno Sakura, una buena amiga y enfermera pediátrica; ella cuidara a Taiki esta noche-

-Hola, buenas tardes- saludó la aludida

-Hola, un placer- respondió confundido el rubio -pero Sasuke, no podrá inyectar ella sola a Taiki-

-Ese es el asunto Naruto, no lo van a inyectar-

-¡Pero necesita su medicina!- exclamó con frustración ante la terquedad del Uchiha

-Y se la pondrán- contesto extendiéndole una bolsa con el logo del hospital; al mirar dentro el doncel se sorprendió

-¡El suero!- exclamó

-Con Sakura no habrá necesidad de hospitalizarlo. ¿Ahora nos dejas pasar?- inquirió el moreno, pues seguían en la puerta de la vivienda

-Claro- respondió rápidamente haciéndose un lado

-Linda casa- comentó Sakura ya dentro

-Gracias-

-¿Y qué dices Naruto?- alentó Sasuke -¿te tomarás una noche libre?-

-No lo sé, la idea no le va a gustar-

-¿Y si le preguntamos?- sugirió Sakura

-¡Taiki!- llamó a su hijo

-¿Si papi?- preguntó bajando las escaleras

-¡Hola campeón!-

-Hola Sasuke!- saludó cuando divisó al moreno- ven, hay alguien que quiere conocerte-

El niño se paró junto a su progenitor

-Ella es una amiga, su nombre es Sakura-

-Mucho gusto señorita-

-Un placer conocerte pequeño-

-Sakura es una buena amiga y como tu papi y yo tenemos unos compromisos, le he pedido que te cuide-

-¿A dónde van?- le preguntó a su padre

-A una reunión-

-¿Tienes que ir cuestiono?-

-Yo no creo que sea necesario…- como Naruto estaba por ceder a los ojos de su hijo, Sasuke habló:

-Es algo de trabajo, pero como compensación he convencido a tu padre de que no te inyecten hoy-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, pero tienes que quedarte con Sakura-

-¡Me quedo!- aseveró el infante

-Perfecto- sonrió complacido -Naruto ve a arreglarte-

-¡No des órdenes en mi casa bastardo! y aun no he bañado a Taiki-

-No te preocupes, yo me encardo de él desde ahora- dijo la pelirosa para sujetar la mano del niño y que la guiara por la casa.

-Ahora mira a tu papi, no dejes de mirarlo- indicaba la enfermera

Sasuke y Naruto ya estaban listos para irse, el traje que el azabache le había dado al doncel le quedaba perfecto. Solo faltaba colocarle la aguja intravenosa a Taiki.

La enfermera comenzó con su tarea una vez que se aseguró que la atención del niño estaba en su progenitor. Rápidamente colocó la aguja y conectó el medicamento

-Ya terminé- señalo -ahora solo hay que esperar a que se absorba, calculo que tardará unas horas- informó -pero estaré al pendiente. Al rato le daré de cenar-

-Muchas gracias Sakura- dijo el doncel

-De nada. Ahora váyanse a divertir-

-Si tienes algún problema me llamas al celular- pidió el varón

-No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun-

-¿Sabes? hace años que no salgo- comentó Naruto mientras aparcaban en el hotel donde se llevaba a cabo la recepción, Sasuke miró con atención al doncel -nunca fui de ir a muchas fiestas, pero después del nacimiento de Taiki mi vida social se hizo nula-

-Entonces tenemos que hacer que esta noche sea especial-

Naruto rio

-A estas alturas de mi vida eso ya no importa, pero podemos divertirnos-

-Concuerdo contigo-

Rápidamente, el Uchiha abrió la puerta del rubio y le ofreció su mano para bajar del vehículo

-Esta noche eres mi pareja- dijo el moreno antes de rodear la cintura del ojiazul con su brazo izquierdo y entrar al salón de recepciones.

-¿Quien diría que tantos desean ser el suegro de Uchiha Sasuke?- dijo Naruto en el auto del moreno, ahora se dirigían a la exposición de Deidara, pero notó como muchos empresarios alentaban a sus hijas y donceles a acercarse al azabache durante la velada-

-No es gracioso, Naruto- replicó de mal humor, ante esa respuesta el doncel rio

-Si supieran que no eras más que un teme amargado, no estarían haciendo fila para conquistarte-

-Esa es la cuestión Naruto: no me conocen. Para ellos solo soy una oportunidad de inversión, un trofeo; no les interesa lo que siento. Ya viste como no les importó que estuviera con alguien para coquetear-

-Nunca lo hubiera imaginado- comentó el doncel un poco avergonzado

-Supongo que te acostumbras- restó importancia

El resto del trayecto fue en silencio.

La galería de arte estaba llena, críticos, expertos en escultura, directores de museos e inversionistas figuraban entre la concurrencia.

-¡Impresionante!- exclamó sorprendido Naruto

-Hace más de un año que Deidara no presentaba nada, supongo que por eso hay más gente de lo habitual-

-¡Naruto, Sasuke!- exclamó el artista al ver a los recién llegados –me alegra que vinieran-

-Gracias por invitarme- dijo el Uzumaki

-¿Que agradeces?- restó importancia el doncel Uchiha -ya eres como de la familia-

-¡Deidara-sempai!- escucharon a lo lejos que llamaban al anfitrión

-Tengo que atender a demás invitados, pero recorran el lugar- invitó

Naruto recorría la sala con calma, disfrutaba de cada escultura cuando una estatuilla llamo su atención, se acercó a verla mejor sorprendiéndose al notar el parecido de la imagen con su hijo, esta obra llevaba por nombre _inocencia_

-Me inspiré en tu niño- hablo Deidara situándose a su lado

-Es hermosa-

-Ya se vendió, fue la pieza por la que más pagaron- informó mientras le extendía un cheque a Naruto

-¿Ah?- lo miró sin entender

-Sé que está enfermo, espero que este dinero les ayude-

-No Deidara, no puedo aceptarlo-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Es tu trabajo-

-Mi paga será que las personas que admiren la escultura vean la inocencia de un niño, que comprendan lo que quise plasmar y sentí mientras la realizaba, con eso estaré satisfecho. Yo no necesito el dinero, además Taiki fue mi modelo e inspiración. Por favor Naruto, acéptalo, porque es para él –

Con manos temblorosas el Uzumaki sujetó el cheque

-¡Muchas gracias Deidara!- expresó conmovido mientras abrazaba al artista

-No tienes nada que agradecer- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo

Desde el pasillo Sasuke observaba la escena con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, él sabia de las intenciones de Deidara y agradecía profundamente su gesto, sobretodo sabiendo lo difícil que era que Naruto aceptara dinero de otros.

Sasuke y Naruto llegaron a la casa del segundo pasada la media noche, entraron en silencio para no despertar a la enfermera y al niño dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Saca unas copas, Naruto- dijo el moreno mientras destapaba una botella de vino blanco

-Eres un alcohólico- bromeo el dueño de la casa cumpliendo el pedido

-No he bebido nada porque tenía que conducir- se defendió

-Lo sé, pero me gusta ver tu cara de indignado-

-Muy gracioso Naruto-

El varón sirvió las dos copas de vino y le ofreció una al rubio. Sin brindis y con total calma ingirieron el líquido, pero entre bromas se acabaron la botella

-Ya debo irme- anunció Sasuke

-No puedes conducir, quédate-

-¿Me estás haciendo una propuesta indecente Naruto?-

-Ni propuesta ni indecente, solo no quiero que mañana amanezcas estampado contra un árbol

-¿Y si prometo portarme bien?-

-De acuerdo, vamos- aceptó el doncel a regaña dientes, sobretodo porque no tenía ánimos de discutir

Cuando ambos adultos se pusieron de pie se marearon, tal vez si se habían excedido un poco con el alcohol.

Entre tumbos y resbalones subieron al segundo piso de la casa en la habitación de Naruto se dejaron caer en la cama sin importarles la ropa que llevaban, se acomodaron para dormir y Sasuke aprovecho para abrazar al doncel y atraerlo hacia si

-Sasuke- reprendió

-Solo es un abrazo Naruto, ahora ya duérmete-

Con un suspiro de resignación, el Uzumaki comenzó a conciliar el sueño, aunque su subconsciente no podía negar que le gustaba el calor que le daba el cuerpo del moreno y la seguridad que otorgaban sus brazos.

El golpeteo de la puerta despertó al Uchiha, con pereza se levantó y observó como Naruto se giró para seguir durmiendo, arrastrando los pies se dirigió a abrir la puerta encontrándose a su amiga; para ni molestar al doncel prefirió salir de la habitación

-Perdona que te levantara Sasuke, pero entro a trabajar en un par de horas-

-No hay problema Sakura ¿cómo lo viste?-

Mientras conversaban habían llegado al primer piso

-Ahora está bien- dijo la enfermera -pero deben darse prisa, no creo que aguante mucho sin la cirugía-

-Gracias por todo-

-De nada-

Después de despedir a Sakura, el Uchiha volvió al piso de las habitaciones, solo que ahora se dirigió a la de Taiki, entró y se sentó en el borde de la cama

-Todo estará bien- dijo mientras avariciaba los rubios cabellos del infante, las palabras de su amiga le habían calado hondo.

…

El sonido del celular extrañó a los rubios Uzumaki, pues nadie los llamaba; el mayor se apresuró a contestar pues en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de su jefe

-Sasuke, hola-

-¿Naruto estás ocupado?- preguntó enseguida

-No, como no viniste a hacer tu voluntad en mi casa ya termine mis pendientes-

-Necesito un favor ¿puedes verme en el centro comercial en treinta minutos?-

-Eh… claro-

-Ahí nos vemos- dijo y la línea se cortó

-Eso fue extraño- dijo para sí -ven- llamó a su hijo -saldremos un rato-

Como Sasuke no le dijo en que parte se verían, decidió esperarlo cerca de la puerta principal

-¿Quieres un helado?- le pregunto a Taiki

-¡Sí!-

-Cuando terminemos con Sasuke te compro uno- prometió

Pocos minutos después el aludido llegó

-Gracias por venir tan rápido- dijo a modo de saludo

-No teníamos nada que hacer y te escuchabas alterado-

-Todo esto fue culpa de Deidara y del idiota de mi hermano, me pidieron ayuda para mover unas cosas del taller de mi excéntrico cuñado y en eso estábamos cuando recordaron que mañana es la fiesta de la hija de un socio, como ellos tenían que ir a empacar porque es fuera de la ciudad me chantajearon para que comprara el regalo y no tener que ir; pero no sé qué podría gustarle a una adolescente de 16 años-  
padre e hijo parpadearon por lo rápido que el azabache les había explicado las cosas

-De acuerdo- habló el doncel -¿se te ocurre algo en especial?-}

-Emociónate con las compras-

-¿Porque no vamos a ahí? tendremos más de donde elegir- el doncel señalaba una gran tienda

-Lo que tú digas Naruto –

Antes que su padre, Sasuke tomó la mano de Taiki para dirigirse al almacén seleccionado.

Hacía como una hora que Sasuke y Naruto se habían separado para terminar más rápido, en realidad el azabache no tenía mucha idea y prefirió escabullirse; Taiki se había ido con el Uchiha, por lo que ahora el doncel los buscaba; pues ya había seleccionado una bella pulsera de oro que seguramente le encantaría a la cumpleañera.

Había recorrido dos pisos de la tienda y no encontraba señales de su hijo y de su jefe

-Disculpe ¿busca a alguien?- le preguntó una de las dependientas

-Sí, busco a un varón alto, de piel blanca y cabello negro, va con un niño pequeño-

-¿Un niño rubio?-

-¡Sí!-

-Creo haberles visto en la sección de ropa infantil, cuarto piso

-Muchas gracias- dijo el doncel para encaminarse al lugar indicado.

Tal como le dijeron, ahí halló a Sasuke y a Taiki

-Los estaba buscando- comentó cuando llegó con los varones

-Qué bueno que llegas ¿qué talla es?-

En ese momento Naruto se fijó de la ropa que Sasuke había seleccionado, con curiosidad miró una de las etiquitas y abrió los ojos al ver el precio

-Sasuke, yo no puedo pagar esto- dijo en voz baja

-Nunca dije que tú lo ibas a pagar- contesto mientras seguía seleccionando ropa

-¡No!- sentenció el doncel –Taiki tiene ropa deficiente, además Itachi y Deidara le compraron cuando de quedó con ellos y tampoco me dejaron pagársela-

-No tiene nada de malo que consintamos un poco a Taiki-

-Sí, pero no con cosas tan costosas. No es necesario-  
Sasuke iba a replicar cuando vio la firme mirada de Naruto, supo que no iba a ganar esta discusión

-De acuerdo- aceptó de mala gana -escoge cuatro o cinco-

-Sasuke-

-Lo seleccionas tú o llevo todo y me aseguraré de quitar todas las etiquetas para que no puedas devolverlo-

-Una-

-Cinco-

-Dos –

-A la mitad, escoge tres cosas y ya- sentenció firme

Para no perder más el tiempo Naruto aceptó

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el doncel señalando un pijama enterizo en forma de dinosaurio

-Esa nos la llevamos, y no entra entre tus tres opciones-

-¿Porque un dinosaurio?-

-No sé, me gusto. Quiero una foto de cuando se la pongas-

-Eres un caso perdido Uchiha-

-Lo que digas dobe, pero apúrate que tengo hambre-

En ese momento Naruto quería matar a su jefe.

Salieron del centro comercial al cabo de una hora

-Les invito a almorzar- propuso el Uchiha

-Papá me prometió un helado- dijo Taiki caminando entre los adultos, ambos sujetaban una de sus manitas

-Conozco una buena heladería, después de comer los llevo-

Naruto miró extrañado a su jefe

-¿Qué?- preguntó

-¿Una buena heladería?-

-No soy tan amargado como piensas- reclamó

-si tú lo dices-

-¡Naruto!-

Taiki rio ante la tonta discusión de los adultos.

Continuará…

No hubo lemon ni mucha acción, pero poco a poco esos dos se van acercando cada vez más…

Puse una pequeña pista de lo que viene el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias por leer, espero les gustará el capítulo y seguir contando con su apoyo ¿comentarios?

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización

P.D: La identidad del padre de Taiki sí se sabrá, pero a su debido tiempo ;)


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Aquí actualizando de nuevo, rápidamente para pasar a la lectura, gracias por los comentarios, ya están respondidos.

¡Este es el capítulo que más ansiaba publicar!

Una mención especial a **kitsune_uchiha_96** por descubrir la pista en el capítulo anterior

Lo de siempre: Personajes de Kishimoto

Advertencias: Lemon y Mpreg

¡A leer!

Capítulo 5: Del miedo, la esperanza y el dolor

Ese lunes por la mañana Sasuke se sentía inquieto, una angustia recorría se pecho y no le agradaba. Llegó temprano a su oficina, así que no se sorprendió al no encontrar a Naruto.

Pasada la media mañana los directivos concluían su junta bimestral

-Es extraño que Naruto no haya venido a trabajar- comentó Itachi al lado de su hermano

Sasuke asintió mientras buscaba su celular, cuando lo encontró, marco el número del doncel y esperó

-¿Naruto dónde estás?- preguntó cuándo le contestaron -¿¡qué!?- exclamó -voy inmediatamente- sentenció

Rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida

-¿Qué sucedió Sasuke?- llamó el mayor

-Taiki está en el hospital- guardó silencio unos segundos -esto es grave nii-san- dijo afligido

-Conduce con cuidado y mantenme informado-

El Uchiha menor asintió antes de salir de la sala

-¿Quién es Taiki?- preguntó Shikamaru ante la tensa atmosfera

-Es el hijo de Naruto-kun-

-No sabía que Naruto tuviera un hijo- dijo Karin

-Tiene una afección cardiaca- habló de nuevo, la mirada de todos los presentes se centró en el presidente de la compañía

-¿Hay...hay algo que podamos hacer?- preguntó Ino

-Esperar y rezar- respondió Itachi con un deje de impotencia

Sasuke llegó agitado al Hospital Central, preguntó por la familia Uzumaki y le indicaron que se dirigiera a la sección de terapia intensiva, cuando llegó al sexto piso divisó al doncel rubio parado en el extremo del pasillo

-¡Naruto!- llamó

El rubio corrió para abrazar a Sasuke y refugiarse en sus brazos

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el recién llegado

-Se desmayó. En la mañana lo desperté normal, bajé a preparar el desayuno pero nunca me alcanzo; regresé a su cuarto y lo encontré inconsciente, su respiración era demasiado débil-

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?-

-No lo pensé, estaba asustado y solo me ocupé de llegar al hospital-

-Todo estará bien- intentó reconfortarlo, aunque el mismo sabía que sonaba a mentira.

Pasaron las horas y casi al anochecer salió el médico responsable

-¿Señor Uzumaki?-

-Doctor Orochimaru, ¿cómo está Taiki?-

-Estable pero grave. Lo de la mañana fue un pre-infarto y eso es una mala señal. Su corazón se debilita cada vez más rápido-

-¿Se recuperará?-

-Eso no puedo asegurarlo ahora, esta noche y los siguientes días serán muy importantes-

-¿Podemos pasar a verlo?- habló por primera vez el azabache

-lo lamento, no se permiten visitas en terapia intensiva-

-gracias doctor- dijo Naruto despidiendo al médico

-¿Te llevo a casa?- preguntó el Uchiha

-No, me voy a quedar-

-Pero no podrás entrar a verlo-

-Lo sé, pero prefiero estar aquí por si surge una emergencia-

-¿Quieres que te haga compañía?-

-No es necesario, ve a descansar...y Sasuke, no podré ir a la oficina por un tiempo, así que entenderé si tu...-

-Naruto- lo interrumpió -eso no importa ¿sí?- el doncel asintió -si necesitas algo llámame-

…

Casi una semana había pasado y el pequeño se recuperaba lentamente, demasiado lento pues aún seguía en terapia intensiva.

-¿Sigue igual?- preguntó Sasuke al progenitor del niño llegando a la sala de espera

-Sin cambios- respondió sin ánimos

El azabache pasaba al hospital en las mañanas y en las noches, incluso se había quedado un par de noches para que Naruto descansara

-Señor Uzumaki- llamaron por una enfermera -Orochimaru-sensei pide que vaya a su consultorio-

-Ahora voy-

Ambos adultos se dirigieron con el doctor pelinegro, ingresaron a la oficina y tomaron asiento

-¿Pasa algo malo con mi niño doctor?- preguntó angustiado Naruto

-No hay una recuperación evidente, su corazón sigue débil-

-¿Qué se puede hacer?- preguntó Sasuke ante el mutismo del doncel

-Hay un medicamento que le hará mucho bien, pues sanara las células cardiacas-

-¿Pero…?-

-Es costoso. Cada plaqueta de suero cuesta 150 000 yenes y necesitaremos cinco-

-Eso no importa- aseguró el rubio -¿dónde lo consigo?-

-Toma- el médico extendió una receta -ve a la caja y ahí paga, hablare con el laboratorio para que hagan la factura y manden el medicamento-

El Uzumaki asintió para salir de la oficina y dirigirse al ascensor seguido de Sasuke, estaban en silencio. Antes de dirigirse a pagar, el doncel paso al cajero automático a retirar dinero, el varón se sorprendió al ver lo mermada que estaba la cuenta.

-Has tenido muchos gastos- afirmó

-Si-

-¿Y lo que te dio Deidara?-

-Lo use para pagar la hospitalización de Taiki por casi un mes, así que eso ya no me preocupa-

-Naruto si necesitas…-

-Voy a la caja- interrumpió a su jefe

Esa noche, en vez de dirigirse a su casa Sasuke volvió a la oficina

-¿Qué haces ototo?- quiso saber Itachi al ver a su hermano con calculadora en mano

-Le daré un aumento retroactivo a Naruto, autorizare que le paguen sus vacaciones, bonos, horas extras y todo lo que se me ocurra-

Itachi suspiro, ya se imaginaba algo así

-También llama a la aseguradora y haz válido el pago de salario por incapacidad de familiar dependiente-

El menor de los Uchiha asintió

Al medio día siguiente Sasuke llegó al hospital como siempre y encontró a Naruto en el mismo lugar

-Hola- el doncel asintió a modo de saludo -Necesito que firmes aquí- dijo después de tomar asiento junto al rubio y sacar unos papeles de su maletín

-¿Qué es?-

-El pago de tu nomina-

Se fijó con más atencion y observó varios cheques sujetados con un clip

-¡Sasuke gracias!- dijo con lágrimas en sus azules ojos pues en realidad sabía no podría solventar todos los gasto hospitalarios- te prometo que trabajare mucho hasta pagarte todo

-Shhh- respondió el moreno abrazándolo -eso no importa Naruto, solo recuerda que no estás solo; yo estoy aquí para ayudarte-

…

-Que Sasuke firme los documentos y los envías a Shikamaru- indicaba Itachi a Ino

-¡Naruto-kun!- exclamó la rubia al ver al doncel salir del ascensor

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver al rubio, estaba más delgado y demacrado, el contorno de sus ojos estaba rojo, tal vez por la falta de sueño, aunque más bien parecía que había estado llorando

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto?- le preguntó el mayor

-Lo siento Itachi, no sabía a quién más recurrir- sonaba desesperado

-Tranquilo ¿qué ocurre?-

-Taiki necesita una transfusión, pero su sangre es muy rara y yo no soy compactible-

-¿Qué tipo de sangre es? Ino buscará en el sistema un donador y si es necesario le pagaremos- sugirió el Uchiha

-Gracias-

-No es nada-

-Naruto-kun, el tipo de sangre- recordó la rubia

-Es AB positivo-

Itachi se sorprendió levemente

-Ese es mi tipo de sangre-

-¿Itachi, serias el donador de mi hijo?- pidió

-Me encantaría ayudar al pequeño, pero de niño me enferme de hepatitis y no puedo donar sangre- Naruto bajó la mirada -pero Sasuke si-

Sacó el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y marcó

-¿Dónde estás ototo?-

-En la esquina, ya casi llego- respondieron del otro lado de la línea

-No entres al estacionamiento. Naruto está aquí porque Taiki necesita sangre y tú eres compatible-

-Dile que me vea en la entrada principal-

Colgaron

-En la entrada- repitió las palabras de su hermano

-Gracias- dijo el doncel

-Naruto-kun- llamó la secretaria, se acercó al otro rubio y lo abrazó -todo saldrá bien, tu pequeño se recuperará-

El Uzumaki agradeció las palabras de aliento -gracias Ino-

Lentamente se separaron y el doncel tomó el ascensor nuevamente

-El tipo de sangre coincide- habló el doctor -tengo que comentarle Naruto que no hay tiempo para hacer pruebas y que será una transfusión directa, por lo que me tiene que firmar que está de acuerdo con el procedimiento-

-Te juro que estoy sano- le dijo Sasuke al rubio

-Lo sé, confió en ti- respondió el padre mientras firmaba sin dudar

-Por aquí Sasuke- indicó el galeno

Sasuke regresó acompañado de una enfermera

-Siéntese- ordeno la mujer –que tome el jugo de naranja- le entregó al doncel un vaso con líquido al doncel -y no haga movimientos bruscos. Si tiene nauseas o mareos llámenos-

Ambos asintieron

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó el rubio a su jefe

-¿Si has entrado a ver a Taiki?-

-Si, por cortos periodos de tiempo unas cuantas veces al día ¿se ve muy frágil, cierto?-

-Se recuperará, es un niño fuerte- aseguró Sasuke

El azabache se quedó en el hospital por el resto del día, más por insistencia del Uzumaki al verlo pálido, aunque tampoco puso mucha queja. Al anochecer el Uchiha mayor y su esposo arribaron al nosocomio, se sorprendieron al encontrar a Sasuke dormido en las piernas de Naruto

-Buenas noches- saludó el rubio menor

-Hola Naruto-kun- saludo el presidente de la compañía –¿Taiki ya está mejor?-

-Sí, el doctor me dijo que aceptó muy bien la sangre-

-Me alegra oír eso-

-¿Y a él que le pasó?- cuestionó Deidara señalando a su cuñado

-Donó más sangre de la indicada, le dijo a la enfermera que él no importaba, que usaran toda la sangre que necesitaran para Taiki. Hace como una hora se durmió, no me lo dijo pero quedo agotado-

Itachi negó con la cabeza

-Sasuke, Sasuke despierta- empezó a llamarlo

-Mmm- gruñó

-Es hora de ir a casa, ototo-

Poco a poco, el menor de los Uchiha comenzó a despertar

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó mientras se sentaba

-Casi las ocho- respondió el artista -Naruto ¿no quieres ir a descansar? yo me puedo quedar-

-Gracias Deidara, pero no es necesario- rechazó el ofrecimiento

-Iremos por algo para comer y no aceptaré un no por respuesta. Mientras que Sasuke despierte bien- indicó Itachi

-Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarnos- dijo el mayor de los Uchiha, ayudaba a su hermano a caminar sosteniéndolo por los hombros-

Naruto observaba a la familia Uchiha retirarse

-¡Sasuke!- los detuvo

En un ataque de locura corrió hacia el azabache y lo besó en los labios, el varón no tardó en corresponder pese a la sorpresa y rodeo la cintura del doncel con sus brazos, después de un par de minutos se separaron lentamente rompiendo el contacto

-Descansa- dijo el rubio a modo de despedida mientras retrocedía unos pasos y dejaba a los tres irse.

…

Sasuke llegó al hospital como siempre, ya en la sala de espera se extrañó de ver al doctor de Taiki junto a Naruto, por lo que rápidamente se sentó junto a su empleado

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó inmediatamente

-Le comentaba al señor Uzumaki que aparentemente los medicamentos estaban funcionando pero Taiki tuvo una crisis en la madrugada, hasta esta mañana logramos estabilizarlo por lo que le informo que es necesario realizar la operación, sin la cirugía no sobrevivirá-

Sasuke sujetó la mano de Naruto y notó un leve temblor

-¿Cuánto tiempo doctor?-

-Necesitaremos dos días para prepararlo-

-Hágalo, yo me encargo del resto-

-Muy bien, Naruto. Le prometo que haré todo lo posible-

-Gracias doctor- dijo el rubio. El galeno asintió y se retiró

-Naruto...-

-¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa?- lo interrumpió

-Claro-

Rápidamente llegaron a la casa Uzumaki, en doncel se perdió en el segundo piso, así que Sasuke lo espero en la sala. A los pocos minutos Naruto volvió con una carpeta

-¿Me llevarías al banco?-

-Por supuesto-

Ya en el auto el silencio era tenso

-¿Qué es eso Naruto?-

-Las escrituras de mi casa-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó preocupado

-Voy a hipotecarla, solo así conseguiré el dinero-

-Pero las tasas de interés serán elevadísimas-

-Lo sé, pero estoy dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de salvar a Taiki-

Sasuke asintió en silencio.

El Uchiha insistió en acompañar a Naruto al banco y escuchar el presupuesto de la vivienda Uzumaki, lo que le dijeron no le agradó nada

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrás pagar la hipoteca antes de que los intereses te coman?-

-Sasuke, no voy a pagar. Entregaré la casa- dijo con pesar

El azabache decidió guardar silencio ante la difícil situación

El Uchiha dejo al doncel en su casa, le preguntó si quería que lo acompañara pero el rubio dijo que quería estar solo, Sasuke sospechaba que necesitaba desahogarse y derramar las lágrimas acumuladas.

Esa noche, mientras miraba el techo de su habitación el azabache tomó una decisión.  
Naruto llegó al hospital entrada la mañana, Sasuke estaba en la sala de espera con un montón de papeles

-¡Al fin llegas!- le dijo el Uchiha al doncel -esto es difícil, ayúdame- ordenó prácticamente entregándole una parte de los documentos

-Claro- respondió resignado, pero cuando fue pasando las hojas se sorprendió -¿¡Sasuke, que hiciste!?-

-Nada-

-¿Como que nada? ¡Explícame esto!- exigió señalando los documentos en donde se veían las copias de varios cheques firmados por el Uchiha

-Es lo correcto- dijo simplemente

-Pero...tú no tienes ninguna responsabilidad. No puedo aceptar que pagues la cirugía de Taiki, es demasiado-

-Naruto, quiero hacerlo. No puedo permitir que pierdas tu casa, ni siquiera por la operación de tu hijo, no cuando yo puedo ayudarte-

-¿Cómo te voy a pagar todo esto?- preguntó conteniendo las lágrimas

-Permitiéndome estar cerca de ustedes, como hasta ahora. Nada más- pidió simplemente

-Gracias- dijo llorando, así que Sasuke lo abrazó

-De nada- susurro al oído del rubio

…

El día de la operación llegó y tanto Sasuke como Naruto estaban aterrados, el doctor les explicó el procedimiento y a ellos solo les quedaba esperar.

Diez horas pasaron para que el doctor saliera a informar los resultados, Naruto estaba asustado y esperanzado a partes iguales; juntos varón y doncel se pusieron de pie para escuchar al galeno

-Fue más difícil de lo esperado- inició Orochimaru -pero la operación fue un éxito, Taiki se recuperara completamente y está fuera de peligro-

De la alegría Sasuke y Naruto se abrazaron fuertemente

-Disculpen- llamó el doctor

-Lo sentimos- se disculpó Sasuke por ambos

-Esta noche la pasara en post-operatorio, si la evolución es favorable mañana por la mañana podrá recibir visitas-

-Muchas gracias doctor- dijo el padre del paciente

-De nada-

Una vez solos nuevamente, se volvieron a abrazar

-Está bien, está bien- repetía Naruto

-Sí, nuestro pequeño está bien- concordaba Sasuke

En la sala de juntas de la empresa Uchiha, Itachi y Deidara esperaban noticias desde el hospital. Los acompañaban Ino, Shikamaru, Karin y Suigetsu que eran los más cercanos al doncel.

Habían pedido café y bocadillos de una cafetería cercana pero no habían probado bocado, todos estaban muy nerviosos y que sonara el celular de Itachi provoco un respingo general

-Ototo- silencio mientras hablaban del otro lado de la línea -¡eso es fantástico!-

-¡Todo salió bien!- informó después de colgar, se oyó un suspiro de alivio y palabras de alegría de todos los presentes.

…

-Síganme- guiaba la enfermera -póngase esto- le entregó a Naruto una bata, una gorra y un cubre bocas, todo de color azul. Rápidamente el doncel obedeció

-El niño está despierto- dijo por último antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Taiki

-Hola mi vida- saludó entrando

-¡Papi!- exclamó contento

Rápidamente el rubio se acercó a su hijo para abrazarlo

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Me duele un poco el pecho pero me dijo el doctor Ochorimaru que es normal-

-Orochimaru-

-Eso quise decir– se excusó

-Alguien quiere saludarte- le dijo -¡mira!- señalo a la pared frontal en donde un cristal permitía la vista al exterior. El niño dirigió su vista y observo a Sasuke afuera, emocionado agitó su manita, el azabache respondió el gesto

-¿Y porque no entra?- pregunto a su progenitor

-Solo dejan pasar a familiares-

-Pero él es mi amigo-

-Lo voy a intentar, ahora vuelvo-

Salió un momento buscando al doctor de su hijo, después de unos minutos de acuerdos ambos adultos ingresaron al cuarto del infante

-¡Sasuke!- exclamó Taiki

-¡Hola campeón!- saludó antes de darle un abrazo

Los tres estuvieron juntos hasta que la hora de visita terminó

Los siguientes cuatro días la rutina fue la misma, al quinto trasladaron a Taiki a una habitación propia

…

-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron Itachi y Deidara cuando ingresaron Sasuke, Naruto y el Taiki a la nueva habitación del menor

-Hola- los saludó el rubio pequeño con alegría

Hábilmente los enfermeros instalaron al paciente en su cama y se retiraron para dar privacidad a los visitantes

-¿Sabes? queríamos decorarte la habitación con globos y peluches, pero el doctor nos dijo que el polvo te podría hacer daño- relató Deidara

-Aun así- continuó Itachi -¡trajimos regalos!- el azabache le puso varios paquetes en las maños al niño -muchos son de la oficina, quieren que te recuperes y los conozcas-

-Gracias, igual a mí me gustaría conocerlos-

-Anda, ábrelos- alentó su padre

La visita se pasó entre risas y sorpresas para Taiki

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde el traslado de Taiki a su cuarto, como de costumbre Sasuke se dirigía a visitarlo sólo que por una reunión de trabajo ese día llegó después del almuerzo

-Hola- entró sin tocar como lo hacía siempre

Se escuchó el llamado de la puerta y seguidamente entró el doctor Orochimaru

-Qué bueno que están todos reunidos, por que les tengo una excelente noticia- dijo enigmático

-¿Qué es?- preguntó impaciente el niño

-Mañana daremos de alta a Taiki, su recuperación ha sido asombrosa así que para la tarde ya podrá estar en su casa-

-¡Es maravilloso!- exclamó eufórico Naruto

-¡Esto tendremos que celebrarlo!- propuso Sasuke

Los Uzumakis aceptaron encantados, después de las últimas indicaciones el médico se retiró para que la pequeña familia disfrutará de la felicidad de su noticia.

…

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Naruto cuando Sasuke estacionó su automóvil en el aparcamiento de una torre de departamentos

-Te dije que tenía mi propio departamento, vamos- indicó

Ingresaron al ascensor desde el estacionamiento hasta llegar al piso siete

-Tu departamento de soltero, seguro habrás tenido mucha diversión aquí- dijo el rubio mientras el Uchiha abría la puerta

-Nunca he traído a nadie aquí, vengo cuando quiero pensar o mi hermano y su esposo me hartan- explicó entrando y cerrando tras sí

-¿Y porque me trajiste?-

-Para relajarnos Naruto y tener nuestra pequeña celebración-

-¿No dijiste que sería cuando Taiki saliera del hospital?-

-Y así será, pero también quiero celebrar a solas. Siéntate, voy a la cocina-

El azabache volvió a los pocos minutos con una botella de champagne y unos bocadillos

-Son de microondas ¿cierto?- aseguró

-Sí, pero eso es lo de menos, esta noche es para disfrutar-

-De acuerdo- con un poco de recelo aceptó -¿y las copas?-

-Solo trae dos vasos y ya-

La champagne ya se había gastado, Naruto degustaba el ultimo emparedado y Sasuke se había servido un poco de vino,

-Te manchaste- le dijo Sasuke a su compañero

-¿Dónde?-

El Uchiha sujetó la quijada del rubio y lentamente retiró con su lengua la mancha que tenía el doncel en la comisura de los labios.

Naruto cerró los ojos ante el contacto, pero después abrió los ojos de golpe y se puso de pie

-Será mejor que me valla- se levantó para dirigirse a la salida

-¡Espera!- lo sujetó del brazo

-¿Por qué sigues huyendo?-

-Ya te lo he dicho, no puedo corresponderte, esto solo será más doloroso para ambos-

-después de todo estos meses ¿de verdad no sientes nada por mí?-

-eres un hombre maravilloso Sasuke-

-no te pregunté eso Naruto-

El doncel inhalo aire antes de responder

-creo que me estoy enamorando de ti… y eso me aterra- confesó

-tú sabes que te quiero, no tienes que tener miedo-

-¿y cuando te aburras de mí? Tú podrás fijarte en alguien más y yo me quedaré con el corazón destrozado de nuevo

-Eso no sucederá, si me aceptas estaré contigo siempre. Déjame demostrarte mi amor

-No puedo correr ese riesgo, prefiero que las cosas sigan igual

-permíteme amarte esta noche, solo te pido una oportunidad

-¿y qué pasará mañana?

-Mañana iremos por Taiki al hospital, regresará a la escuela y tú al trabajo; me llevarás mi desayuno y al acabar el día iremos por él, cenaremos juntos y los fines de semana invadiré tu casa como si fuera la mía y así será hasta que te convenzas de mis sentimientos por ti

-¿y esperarás?-

-Seré paciente, aunque no niego que te robare besos y caricias- prometió colocando su mano en la mejilla derecha del rubio y acariciándola. –entonces, ¿si me regalas una noche?-

Como respuesta el doncel juntó los labios con los de su jefe y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del beso, Sasuke rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del rubio por lo que Naruto pasó los suyos por los hombros y cuellos del más alto

-¿Quieres ir a la habitación?- preguntó al separarse

Naruto asintió en respuesta

Entre besos, caricias empujones y con la camisa de Sasuke olvidada en el pasillo llegaron a la alcoba, Sasuke guio a Naruto hacia la cama para dejarse caer en ella, moreno sobre rubio, el varón se apoyó en sus rodillas para comenzar a desabotonar la camisa del de abajo

-¡Que vista tan placentera!- comentó Sasuke lujurioso ante la imagen de Naruto respirando entrecortadamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la camisa abierta; relamió sus labios y se dirigió a atacar los pezones rosados del doncel, los lamió y succionó, incluso los mordisqueo levemente causando leves estremecimientos en el cuerpo de abajo y que soltara gemidos agudos. Aprovechando la excitación del rubio retiro su cinturón, desabotonó el pantalón y bajó la cremallera dejando al descubierto unos bóxer blancos

-Solo…solo tú te diviertes- habló Naruto con la voz entrecortada

-¿Propones algo?-

-Los hombres y sus manías por tener el control- refunfuñó

Rápidamente dio la vuelta a la situación al ponerse sobre el varón, al tener la atención de Sasuke sobre él se despojó de su camisa, acaricio el pecho y abdomen del pelinegro pero sutilmente

-No juegues Naruto- gritó exasperado

-Que humor tienes-

Para complacer su compañero dejo las caricias y lo despojo del pantalón, palpó levemente su miembro por encima del bóxer negro y lo masturbo un poco. Con una de sus manos, Sasuke guio a Naruto para que se acercara a su rostro y poder besarlo, el moreno uso este contacto para volver a ponerse arriba

-Basta de juegos- advirtió, de un solo movimiento retiró el pantalón y ropa interior del doncel, decidió quedarse con su bóxer pues la presión lo ayudaba a no correrse. Besó la clavícula bronceada, pasando por el pecho y el abdomen del rubio, esquivó los genitales y continuó con los muslos. Con sus manos Sasuke instó a Naruto a que flexionaría las piernas y apoyara los pies sobre el colchón para darle acceso a su entrada.

Continuó repartiendo besos en las inglés del doncel mientras con su mano derecha lo masturbaba levemente, sobre todo para recolectar el líquido que comenzaba a gotear del erguido miembro. Continuo dándole placer a Naruto solo que ahora dirigió sus besos a su ombligo y a la cicatriz en su abdomen bajo que evidenciaba que el rubio era padre

-¡ah!- gritó Naruto tanto por la sorpresa como por el dolor, pues Sasuke había introducido dos de sus dedos en su ano –puedes ser más gentil bastardo- reclamó

-No seas quejica, Naruto. Tienes un hijo-

-El cual me permito recordarte tiene cinco años-

-¿Eso quiere decir que casi eres virgen de nuevo?-

-Deja de decir idioteces y continúa-

Sasuke rio levemente antes de comenzar a mover sus dedos dentro del doncel, los giraba para ensancharlo mientras le besaba los hombros, por su parte Naruto acariciaba la espalda y costados del varón, también daba besos efímeros

-¡Mgh!- exclamó cuando el tercer dedo entro en él, pero no había sentido molestias

Sasuke simuló unas estocadas con sus dedos y al no encontrar resistencia decidió que era momento de entrar, retiró sus falanges y su bóxer; se acomodó entre las piernas del doncel, alzó su rostro hasta la altura de el de Naruto y lo besó mientras que con una de sus manos guiaba su pene a la cavidad del rubio y comenzaba la penetración, el ojiazul se aferró a él pasando sus brazos por los hombros de varón

-Eres más estrecho de lo que imagine- gruño

-¿Te incomoda?-

-Es delicioso, me encanta ¿tú estás bien?-

-Solo ve despacio- pidió respirando pausadamente acoplándose a la invasión

Cuando Sasuke estuvo completamente dentro decidió esperar hasta que Naruto se acostumbrara a él, la señal de poder continuar fue que el doncel le rodeó la cadera con sus piernas para brindarle mejor acceso, las estocadas iniciaron de forma lenta y profundas, la estrechez de Naruto le estaba haciendo perder el control así que comenzó a aumentar de velocidad, un fuerte gemido escapó de los labios del rubio así como una inesperada contracción de su entrada que le brindo gran placer indicándole que había dado en el punto exacto, repitió el movimiento unas veces más con el mismo resultado.

Los cuerpos que yacían en la cama estaban sudorosos a causa de la acción que realizaban, las estocadas eran erráticas y los gemidos ya no se contenían, Sasuke sabía que ya estaba por terminar así que coló su mano izquierda entre ambos cuerpos y a tientas buscó el pene del doncel para masturbarlo, Naruto gimió al estar sintiendo placer por adelante y atrás. No pasó mucho cuando el cuerpo del rubio se contrajo y estremeció violentamente a causa del avasallador orgasmo, la contracción de su entrada hizo que el varón ya no aguantara, llegando al clímax y eyaculara.

Todavía entre temblores, Sasuke se dejó caer a un lado del rubio, tardaron en tranquilizar su respiración y se contemplaron levemente antes de besarse una vez más, estaban agotados así que el moreno abrazó a Naruto para que durmieran

-Eres mío- susurró el moreno en medio de la inconciencia sin saber que había sido escuchado.

…

Sasuke despertó poco a poco, pero al verse solo dirigió su vista al reloj digital de al lado de la cama

-Mierda- masculló mientras se levantaba rápidamente, pues casi eran las once de la mañana; con la misma velocidad se dirigió al baño.

Condujo rápidamente al hospital, únicamente de detuvo en una tienda de regalos donde compro un peluche para Taiki. Siguió el camino que ya se sabía de memoria, pero al entrar se sorprendió por encontrar la habitación vacía; con extrañeza se dirigió a la recepción a preguntar

-Disculpe ¿el paciente Uzumaki?- le preguntó a la enfermera

Rápidamente revisó en su computadora

-Salió temprano esta mañana- informó -¿es usted el señor Uchiha?-

-Si- respondió

-El padre del niño le dejo esto- dijo entregándole un sobre tamaño carta cerrado

-Gracias- aceptó el paquete y se retiró.

De camino al estacionamiento llamó al doncel a su celular pero no respondió, ya en su auto decidió abrir el sobre de Naruto, en su interior encontró una carpeta y una carta, leyó la última

 _Sasuke:_

 _Te agradezco con toda el alma lo que has hecho por mi hijo y por mí, estaré en deuda contigo por el resto de mi vida y quiero que sepas que te has hecho una persona muy importante para mí; sin embargo lo de anoche fue un error, no debió haber sucedido; así que por el bien de ambos he decidido alejarme, tal vez parezca cobarde pero será lo mejor, olvídame._ _  
_ _No quiero que pienses que soy un aprovechado así que te dejo las escrituras de mi casa y un poder firmado para que dispongas de ella como quieras._ _  
_ _Espero no me odies y algún día puedas perdonarme lo que hice, eres un buen hombre y te mereces ser feliz, te lo deseo de corazón_ _  
_ _Naruto_

Sasuke estaba impactado cuando terminó de leer, encendió su auto y se dirigió a la casa del doncel.

Todo estaba en silencio cuando entró, pues la puerta estaba sin llave, subió a la habitación del rubio y la encontró totalmente ordenada, lo mismo que en la de Taiki. Se fijó de una foto que estaba en el buró junto a la cama, en la imagen se apreciaba a Sasuke llevando en hombros a un sonriente Taiki y Naruto a su lado, era un recuerdo del día que visitaron el zoológico.

Abatido se dirigió al piso inferior y se sentó en el comedor, se fijó que en la mesa estaban el celular y la computadora que le había dado a Naruto, también la bolsa del almacén con la ropa que le compro a Taiki y finalmente un cheque, era uno de los bonos que autorizó para Naruto y no había sido cobrado. En el papel estaba escrito _perdóname_ en todo lo ancho, lo sujetó y una lagrima escapó de su ojo derecho.

Continuará…

¿Debo huir y esconderme por mi integridad física?

Para que no me maten, **la próxima actualización será el jueves 29 de octubre**

Este ha sido el capítulo más largo de toda la historia y los que siguen son similares

Gracias por leer ¿comentarios, amenazas e intentos de asesinato?

Nos vemos

Publicidad: Los comentarios de _El único miedo_ los contestaré pronto


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Cómo lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia

Esto sonará cruel, y no me lo tomen a mal, pero me divertí muchísimo leyendo sus comentarios (los cuales ya respondí) solamente puedo decir: ¡muchas gracias!

Este capítulo está dedicado a Izumi de Uchiha, feliz cumpleaños niña, espero te guste :3

La pregunta que todos me hicieron después del capítulo tres (Por qué Naruto dice que no puede tener hijos) se resuelve aquí

No los entretengo más: ¡a leer!  
Por cierto, el capítulo quedó mucho más largo que el anterior

P.D: Personajes propiedad de Kishimoto

Capítulo 6: De sorpresas y oportunidades

Un mes había pasado desde que Naruto y Taiki se fueran. En ese tiempo Sasuke experimentó demasiadas emociones, primero tristeza y después enojo, él todo lo hizo de corazón y sin buscar ningún interés, así que no comprendía el porqué de las acciones del doncel, pero finalmente ganó la soledad, extrañaba sus peleas tontas con Naruto y en la tarde miraba el reloj deseando ir por Taiki a la escuela. Añoraba las cenas en casa del rubio y los fines de semana en donde el niño dormía acurrucado en su pecho.

Sasuke estaba demasiado decaído y taciturno, tanto que casi tuvo un accidente automovilístico, por lo que Itachi lo obligó a tomarse unas vacaciones, prometiendo que cuando regresara contrataría a alguien para que buscará a los Uzumaki si así lo deseaba; había elegido Shimada(1) como su destino para relajarse.

Se encontraba en una pequeña cafetería cuando lo vio pasar, rubito y de piel bronceada; no pudo ver su rostro pero estaba seguro que ese niño era Taiki, caminaba junto a una mujer esbelta de cabello obscuro. No lo pensó, así que dejo unos billetes en la mesa y comenzó a seguirlos. Llegaron a una casona grande de una sola planta pero dividida en pequeños apartamentos frente a un parque.

Se detuvieron en la segunda puerta y después de tocar Naruto abrió desde dentro; el corazón de Sasuke volvió a latir después de un mes al ver la sonrisa del rubio, desde lejos observó como el doncel abrazaba a su hijo y despedían a la chica, como ya estaba obscureciendo decidió regresar al día siguiente.

Llegó temprano en la mañana y desde el parque observaba la casa de los Uzumaki, al poco rato llegó la misma mujer de ayer y se llevó a Taiki. Decidió que ya era el momento, cruzó la calle y tocó la puerta

-Hina-chan ¿que se les olvido?- abrió un despistado Naruto

-Hola-

-¡Sa-Sa...Sasuke!- dijo sorprendido -¿qué haces aquí?-

-Vine de vacaciones y de casualidad vi a Taiki ayer, averiguar dónde vivías fue sencillo-

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó receloso

-Hablar contigo-

En un momento de pánico Naruto quiso cerrar la puerta pero Sasuke se lo impidió, después de un leve forcejeo ambos adultos entraron a la casa

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Una explicación, me la debes- exigió

-Ya te dije todo-

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho a la cara-

-¡Tú no…!- se calló de repente, llevó sus manos a su boca y corrió al interior de la morada. Sasuke se sorprendió pero lo siguió, supuso que era el baño y al parecer el doncel estaba vomitando. Salió sudado y pasó de largo del varón para ir a la cocina

-Naruto- lo llamó

-Sasuke por favor, no me he sentido bien- confesó -no quiero discutir- realmente se veía agotado –vete-

-Vamos- le dijo sujetándolo del brazo

-¡Sasuke!- reclamó

-Te llevaré con un doctor-

-No es necesario-

-No querrás que Taiki te vea así-

Sabía que el Uchiha tenía razón, por lo que a regañadientes aceptó. Fueron en taxi y en el hospital le hicieron unos análisis rápidos; les pidieron esperar

-Lo siento- habló Naruto, ambos adultos estaban en la sala de espera en un incómodo silencio -haberme ido así, pero de verdad era lo mejor-

-Ya hablaremos después- sentenció Sasuke

-Señor Uzumaki- llamó una enfermera -la doctora lo espera, consultorio tres-

-¿Y mis análisis?-

-Los tiene ella-

Sasuke insistió en acompañar a Naruto

-Siéntense- pidió la doctora -¿lleva mucho tiempo sintiendo malestares, Naruto?-

-Una semana, pero creí que tenía cansancio-

-Usted está embarazado- soltó sin rodeos

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron impactados antes de volver a mirar a la doctora

-¿Está segura?- preguntó el doncel

-Sí, apenas tiene un mes pero es seguro. Por sus caras veo que es inesperado-

-Ciertamente- confirmó Sasuke

-¿Es usted el padre?-

-Si-

-Pues debe cuidar a su pareja para que todo salga bien-

El Uchiha asintió

-Bien, cuídese Naruto y tome vitaminas-

-Gracias- musitó el rubio para ponerse de pie y salir del consultorio, Sasuke lo siguió.

Naruto estaba en shock, salió del hospital y se paró junto a la puerta, Sasuke rápidamente le dio alcance y lo guio a un taxi, en el vehículo el rubio no hablo así que el Uchiha dio las instrucciones al conductor, una vez llegaron a la casa el doncel se bajó rápidamente.

Sasuke pagó el traslado y siguió al ojiazul que no había cerrado la puerta de entrada, lo halló en su habitación, sobre la cama en posición fetal, algunas lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos

-¿Tan horrible es la idea de tener un hijo conmigo?- la actitud de Naruto le estaba doliendo -no permitiré que te deshagas de él, una vez que nazca entrégamelo. Yo lo criaré-

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!- Exigió el doncel -tú no sabes nada. Ahora estás emocionado por tu hijo, pero si llego a perderlo me odiarás y si nace en enfermo te iras, ningún hombre quiere un bebé enfermo-

-¡Yo no soy como ese desgraciado que te dejó cuando más lo necesitabas!- replicó -¿Qué quieres que haga para demostrártelo? Esta noticia para mi es maravillosa ¿porque no puede serlo para ti?-

Naruto negó con su cabeza

-Taiki nació a los siete meses, entré en labor de parto de repente y me operaron de emergencia, era tan pequeñito. Los doctores no me dieron muchas esperanzas, pero vivió. Pasaron casi tres meses para que pudiera cargarlo por primera vez; después de algunos estudios me dijeron que fue mi propio cuerpo el que necesitaba expulsar al bebé, por eso no quiero mas hijos, no puedo asegurar que llegaré al final del embarazo y está el peligro de que nazca con algún problema ¡ni siquiera puedo tener un bebé sano! ¿Qué clase de doncel soy?- gimió antes de llorar amargamente.

En esta situación Sasuke comprendió realmente los miedos de Naruto y porqué nunca quiso darle esperanzas. Rápidamente se subió a la cama y lo abrazó fuertemente

-Eres un doncel maravilloso que ha hecho hasta lo imposible por su niño y por eso sé que eres el mejor padre que puedo pedir para mi hijo-

-Sasuke, tengo miedo- confesó

-Yo también, pero te prometo que todo saldrá bien, intentémoslo ¿sí?-

Naruto asintió y creyó en las palabras del moreno al ver total seguridad en sus ojos negros

-Descansa- propuso y depositó un beso en la frente bronceada, Naruto de acomodó en los brazos de Sasuke para dormir.

Los golpes en la puerta lo despertaron, observó0 al rededor y miró que Naruto seguía durmiendo abrazado de él, los golpes se repitieron así que se levantó para atender

-¡Sasuke!- exclamó sorprendido Taiki cuando puerta fue abierta, el niño se acercó a abrazar al adulto que lo alzo en brazos

-¡Hola campeón!- dijo abrazándolo mientras se reconfortaba con ese calorcito que el cuerpo de infante desprendía

-¿Y Naruto-kun?- preguntó la chica

-Está durmiendo- respondió el azabache

-¿Y puedo dejar a Taiki-kun con usted?- dudó

-Por supuesto, soy amigo de la familia ¿verdad?-

-¡Sí!- afirmó el infante que seguía en los brazos del moreno

-De acuerdo- convencieron a la muchacha -nos vemos mañana- se despidió

-Hasta mañana Hinata-chan- dijo el niño moviendo su manita

-Me alegra que estés aquí Sasuke, así papi ya no estará triste-

-¿Ha estado triste?-

-Si- afirmó –sonríe- pero sus ojitos no se ven alegres y lo he oído llorar diciendo tu nombre, te extrañaba –

-Yo igual los extrañaba- apretujo al niño más contra si

-¡No fuiste a buscarme al hospital!- reclamó cambiando el tema, Sasuke no supo que responder -pero me gustó mucho tu regalo-

-¿Mi regalo?-

-Sí, el leoncito. Papi me dijo que tuviste que salir de viaje, pero me dio el peluche ¡gracias!-

-De nada- respondió sorprendido de toda la información que había obtenido

De repente, Taiki hizo una mueca

-Te llamé y no me respondiste, creí que te habías olvidado de mí- confesó triste

-¿Qué?- Sasuke no sabía muy bien a que se refería el menor

-Hace varios días encontré en la cartera de papá una tarjeta con tu nombre, sin que Hina-chan se diera cuenta tomé su teléfono y te llamé, pero no me contestaste. Como me descubrió ya no lo volví a intentar, te extrañaba mucho y quería que estuvieras con nosotros-

Sasuke recordó ese día y como deliberadamente había ignorado su teléfono, se sintió un tonto, pues lo que más sucedía en ese momento sucedía: saber la ubicación de Naruto y Taiki

-Lo siento- se disculpó verdaderamente apenado- te prometo que jamás volveré a rechazar una de tus llamadas-

-¡Es una promesa!- concordó el infante feliz

-Ahora, ¿qué te parece si tú y yo dejamos dormir a papi y hacemos la cena?-

-¡Sí!- respondió feliz

-Pensé que estabas dormido- dijo Sasuke, quien se había quedado contemplando a Taiki ya en el mundo de los sueños

-Te estaba esperando, te dije que te daría una explicación-

-No es necesario Naruto-

-Quiero hacerlo, te lo mereces; ven- extendió su mano hacia el varón

El Uchiha aceptó el contacto y se sentó en la cama, frente al doncel

\- Tú siempre fuiste sincero conmigo, me demostraste tus sentimientos y nunca te rendiste pese a que yo te rechazaba, eras amable y caballeroso, eso me gustaba de ti. Nunca me habían hecho sentir como el doncel más valioso del mundo, de tú mundo, pero lo que me conquistó fue ver como tratabas a Taiki, ese cariño tan sincero me conmovía y hacía latir mi corazón como nunca antes, intenté negar que podría estar enamorándome, fue por eso que esa noche en tu departamento me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos, quería experimentar ese amor de pareja de nuevo, pero lo que dijiste al final ese "eres mío" me devolvió a la realidad, yo era tuyo no solo en cuerpo, sino mi corazón ya te pertenecía y me aterré, me dio miedo que te decepcionaras de mi cuando quisieras un hijo propio o cuando Taiki nos impidiera tener una vida conyugal así que decidí huir, esperé a que te durmieras y me vestí, aunque pasaron horas antes de que yo me fuera. Si tú me odiabas podrías olvidarme, no me imaginé que no me guardarás rencor y aun así me quisieras, por lo que ya no puedo negarlo más: te amo- finalizó con una sonrisa

Las últimas dos palabras resonaban en la cabeza del Uchiha

-¿Sasuke?- llamó Naruto ante el mutismo del otro, el moreno sonrío

-Yo también te amo, tonto- respondió con una sonrisa, antes de acercarse al rubio y besar sus labios con una mezcla de amor, ternura y pasión; todo lo que sentía en esos momentos

-Tengo una pregunta- volvió a hablar Sasuke después de unos cuántos besos -¿no te imaginaste que estabas embarazado?-

-No, supongo que interioricé tanto la idea de no tener más hijos, que nunca se me pasó por la mente-

-¿y que hubieras hecho si te enterabas estando solo?-

-Posiblemente me hubiera desmayado- confesó

-¿Me habrías dicho?- inquirió

Naruto suspiró antes de contestar

-Sí, te habría dicho; porque sé lo que anhelas tener un hijo y porque es tu derecho como padre-

-No me equivoque contigo, sabía que eres el mejor doncel que pude elegir como pareja-

-¡Eres un cursi!- reclamó el rubio con un leve rubor en las mejillas

Sasuke se despertó poco a poco, hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien, se encontraba solo en la cama, pero se oía el murmullo de los dos rubios, con calma se levantó y salió de la habitación

-Buenos días- saludó entrando a la cocina

-Buenos días- respondieron padre e hijo

Taiki se encontraba sentado con un sándwich frente a él, mientras Naruto maniobraba en la estufa de espaldas a ellos

Sasuke tomó asiento junto al menor, pero siendo más atrevido sentó a niño en sus piernas,

Naruto se sorprendió cuando volteo y vio la escena

-Aquí tienen- dijo entregándole un vaso de leche a su hijo y una taza de café al Uchiha, el también se sentó con una taza en las manos

-¿Es café?- preguntó el moreno

-Es té- respondió -no debo beber café-

-¿Por qué no puedes tomar café papi? a ti te gusta- habló el niño, ambos adultos se miraron por un momento

-Porque luego no puedo dormir- mintió -apúrate o no estarás listo cuando llegue Hina-chan-

-Si papi-

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Naruto aprovecho para hablar con Sasuke

-Dame unos días antes de decirle a Taiki lo del bebé, no sé cómo lo valla a tomar-

Ese fue su primer fin de semana como familia, Sasuke regresó el lunes a Tokio con energías renovadas, pero el viernes volvió con Naruto; como ya había pasado una semana decidieron contarle al niño la nueva situación.

-¡NO!- gritó ante la noticia que le dio su progenitor -¡no quiero!- exclamó antes de salir corriendo

-¡Taiki!- Llamó Naruto

-Yo voy- dijo el azabache para seguir al niño

El Uchiha observó a Taiki internarse en el parque, así que corrió para darle alcance; a pocos metros el niño cayó pero no se levantó

-Tranquilo- consoló Sasuke cargando al menor para sentarse en una banca -te raspaste- notó sus rodillas

-¿Por qué me quieres quitar a mi papi?- preguntó entre hipidos

-Yo no te voy a quitar a Naruto-

-¡Pero si tienen un bebé, ya no me querrán!-

-Eso no es cierto-

-¿Es porque me enfermo y lloro cuando me llevan al doctor? prometo ser valiente-

-No. Escúchame ¿no recuerdas que me dijiste que querías que yo fuera tu papá?-

-Pero no lo serás-

-¿Y porque no?-

-Querrás a tu hijo, no a mí-

-¿Y no puedo quererlos a los dos?-

-Lo querrás más a él-

-No, los amaré a los dos por igual. Cuando llegue el bebé tendrás que compartir a Naruto, pero estaré yo con ustedes-

-¿De verdad serás mi papá?- preguntó

-Sí, porque yo te quiero como si fueras mi hijo-

Ante tales palabras el niño se aferró a Sasuke y volvió a llorar, el mayor lo consoló hasta que se calmó

-Tenemos que volver- anunció Sasuke poniéndose de pie -¿quieres caminar?- como el niño negó, lo alzó en brazos

Naruto los esperaba en el sillón de la sala, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse se puso de pie y se acercó a los dos varones

-¡Papi!- exclamó el niño extendiendo sus bracitos hacia su progenitor, Sasuke prefirió sentarse y cuando el doncel lo imitó le dio al niño

-¿De verdad no me vas a cambiar?- preguntó viendo fijamente a su progenitor a los ojos

-Nunca haría eso, eres mi hijo-

Taiki abrazó al rubio

-Sasuke dijo que también será mi papá-

-Lo sé, el también te quiere mucho- respondió con una sonrisa

Esa misma noche, acostados en la cama Sasuke tenía un tema que hablar con Naruto

-¿No has pensado en volver a Tokio?- le preguntó

-Sí, pero no tengo casa ni empleo estable. La vida es más barata aquí-

-¿Y si resuelvo donde puedan quedarse? el dinero no es problema-

-Sasuke no-

-Escucha, me sentiría más seguro que estuvieran en Tokio, ahí están mi hermano y Deidara para ayudarte. Si les pasara algo están muy lejos, además tenemos que buscar un doctor para que lleve tu control y Taiki tiene que volver a la escuela. Lo he pensado toda la semana-

-¿Y viviríamos juntos?-

-Por supuesto, también nos casaríamos-

-¡No!- dijo rotundamente -acepto que vivamos juntos, vamos a tener un hijo-

-Dos hijos, Naruto- recordó a la personita que dormía en la habitación de al lado

-De acuerdo, tenemos dos hijos y vamos a intentar tener una relación, pero no acepto casarme, no quiero ese compromiso- al ver la decepción de Sasuke agregó: -tal vez más adelante ¿sí? ahorita es muy pronto-

-De acuerdo- aceptó sin estar convencido -¿crees poder empacar estos días? así el fin de semana que vuelva podremos irnos-

-Sí, tenemos pocas cosas-

-Estás enojado- afirmó en la obscuridad, Sasuke le daba la espalda pero no dormía -no te gustó que rechazara tu oferta de matrimonio-

-No entiendo, casarnos es una seguridad para ti, significaría una pensión para ti y para los niños-

-Me has dado tu palabra, no necesito un papel que te obligue a estar conmigo. Nos esforzaremos para que esto funcione, pero no descarto la idea de casarnos en un futuro. Siento que si nos casamos ahora sería más por obligación que por ilusión, por eso prefiero esperar-

-¿A que no haya presiones?- dijo Sasuke

-Si –

-No me rendiré- advirtió

-Lo sé-

Sasuke depositaba cortos besos en los labios de Naruto, ambos estaban en la puerta de la vivienda de los rubios esperando el taxi que llevaría al Uchiha a la estación de trenes para volver a Tokio

-Antes de que se me olvide, toma- le entregó al doncel el celular que le entregó cuando empezaron a trabajar juntos, también un pequeño sobre cerrado

-¿Para qué me das esto?- señalaba el teléfono

-Es obvio Naruto, para llamarte. Te informó que te hablaré todos los días y si no me contestas vendré por ti y a rastras te llevaré conmigo, Taiki me ayudará-

-Eres demasiado sobreprotector-

-Son mi familia y los amo, solo quiero su bienestar-

-Y tú eres el mejor hombre que pude haber encontrado- reconoció Naruto regalándole un dulce beso -¿y el sobre?-

-Dinero, compra frutas, verduras, vitaminas, todo lo que tú y Taiki necesiten y no rezongues por favor-

-Eres muy terco-

-Tú también-

La bocina del taxi les recordó a ambos que Sasuke debía irse

-Nos vemos el viernes- le dio un último beso antes de abordar el vehículo

…

-¡Naruto!- llamó de nuevo. Hacia treinta minutos había llegado y tocado varias veces, pero no abrían.

-¡Sasuke!- escuchó que lo llamaron y volteo a ver hacia la calle. Padre e hijo venían por la acera, rápidamente el menor se soltó de la mano de su progenitor y corrió para darle alcance al moreno

-Sigo siendo Sasuke ¿cuándo seré papá?- le preguntó al niño

-¿De verdad puedo decirte papá?-

-Ya te dije que si-

-¡De verdad voy a tener un papá!- exclamó hacia su papi

-Está muy emocionado- le comentó Naruto llegando con ellos

-Dame eso- le pidió la bolsa que cargaba

-No pesa-

-No importa, yo la cargo-

-Llegaste antes- comentó Naruto abriendo la puerta

-Sí, nos espera un fin de semana largo-

-Ya tengo casi todo listo-

-Entonces saldremos el domingo, pasaremos la noche en un hotel y el lunes estaremos en Tokio-

-No estamos tan lejos para hacer el viaje en dos días-

-No quiero que el viaje sea muy cansado para ustedes, además yo conduciré. No hay prisa-

-Me parece bien- aceptó -preparare la cena-

-¿Puedo sugerir onigiris?-

-Será para la próxima, Taiki lleva días pidiéndome pasta-

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-Aquí no, pero ¿podrías ver que se bañe Taiki?-

-¿Solo lo superviso?-

-Sí, ya se baña solo. Solo hay que cuidar que no le entre champú en los ojos o se vaya a caer. Necesita ayuda para vestirse-

-Yo me encargo-

Naruto entró al baño y observó a su hijo dentro de la tina y a Sasuke inclinado a su lado

-Es hora de salir- anunció

-¡Noo!- Ambos varones se lamentaron

-Sin replicas- ordenó

El mayor tomó una gran toalla y la extendió para recibir al pequeño.

-Los espero abajo- comentó Naruto a ver que Sasuke se las arreglaba bien con Taiki

Tal como había dicho Sasuke, salieron de la vivienda de los rubios el domingo al medio día. Naruto le agradeció a la dueña, Chiyo oba-chan las atenciones.

Al atardecer, pararon en donde había previsto el Uchiha. El hotel era una casa tradicional rodeada de jardines y con sus propias termas al aire libre. Llegaron a su habitación encontrando los futones ya dispuestos, uno grande y a su lado uno pequeño

-Ese es el tuyo- señalo Naruto el más chico

-¿Porque ustedes duermen juntos?- preguntó el infante

-Porque...nosotros...porque- Sasuke no sabía que responder

-Los papás duermen juntos porque se quieren mucho- explicó Naruto

-Se van a dar besitos- dijo el niño entre risas

-¿Vamos a tu departamento?- preguntó el rubio, pues ya se internaban en las calles de Tokio

-Lo dejé, no es un buen lugar para tener niños pero conseguí otro sitio; mis cosas ya están ahí-

-Trabajaste mucho- reconoció Naruto

-No tanto- restó importancia

Siguió conduciendo hasta una bonita casa pintada de amarillo con una verja de madera adorando la entrada

-¡Sasuke!- exclamó sorprendido

-¡Al fin llegamos a casa!- dijo Taiki desde el asiento de atrás

El Uchiha abrió de forma automática el cobertizo y estacionó el coche

-Hice algunas remodelaciones- dijo –vamos- indicó encaminándose a la puerta

-¿Algunas remodelaciones?- dijo Naruto, la pintura de la casa era completamente nueva y los muebles habían sido re tapizados completamente

-Tuve seis semanas, ¿te gusta para que vivamos aquí?-

-Me encanta- exclamó alegre

-¿Por qué no vas a ver tu cuarto?- instó a Taiki, el niño se dirigió corriendo a las escaleras y se perdió al segundo piso

-Toma- le entregó una carpeta que había bajado con el del auto -esta es tu casa-

Naruto abrió el folder y se encontró con las escrituras que él le había dejado al moreno

-¡Eres un…!- exclamó sin palabras -es nuestra casa Sasuke, donde crecerán nuestros hijos- prometió

Lentamente se acercaron, sus labios se rozaron y se dejaron llevar por el tierno contacto

-¡Papi!- exclamó desde arriba interrumpiendo a los mayores

-¿Tendremos que acostumbrarnos a ser interrumpidos?- preguntó Sasuke encaminándose a la planta alta

-Creo que si-

Taiki se había dormido después de cenar, así que a ahora Naruto terminaba de desempacar y Sasuke salía del baño con su pijama y una toalla alrededor de sus hombros; el doncel le dedicó una mirada significativa

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No, solo me sorprendió ver tus cosas en este cuarto-

-Ahora es nuestro ¿te molesta? Porque me parece ridículo que durmamos en habitaciones separadas siendo una pareja

-No me molesta…solo es extraño, pensé que nunca volvería a compartir cama con nadie-

-No te desharás tan fácilmente de mi Naruto-

-Lo sé, me lo has demostrado- Sasuke sonrió complacido

-Deja eso y ven a dormir- pidió el moreno acostándose

-Primero me daré un baño- respondió buscando su pijama

-De haberlo sabido te hubiera esperado- dijo con frustración

-Ni que hubiera estado tan bueno- respondió con intención de molestarlo antes de cerrar la puerta

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron al Sasuke, pero cuando reaccionó sonrió perversamente; se levantó y se dirigió al baño encontrándose con que Naruto aún se estaba desvistiendo, ágilmente lo acorraló entra la pared y su cuerpo

-¡Ahhh!- chilló por la sorpresa, Sasuke lo silenció con su mano derecha

-No grites o despertarás a Taiki-

-Sa...Sasuke para- dijo con dificultad el doncel

-¿Por qué? Si te encanta- sentenció antes de besar el bronceado cuello que estaba a su disposición

-¡Ah~!- gimió Naruto aun con la mano de Sasuke sobre sus labios

…

Sorprendentemente, la convivencia de Sasuke con Naruto y Taiki se dio de manera natural, tanto que en dos semanas parecía que eran una familia desde siempre; los mayores roces los tuvieron cuando el azabache quería consentir en exceso al infante y el doncel les marcaba lis límites, pero nada pasaba a mayores.

Era un miércoles normal, Sasuke se alistaba para ir a la oficina y Taiki ya se encontraba en la escuela

-Te veo en la tarde- se despidió del rubio que usaba la computadora con un beso en la frente

-Sasuke- llamó al varón antes de que se fuera -¿no sabes de un empleo de contable?-

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido -¿para qué?-

-Necesito encontrar trabajo-

-Pero tú no…-

-Uchiha, no está a discusión: voy a buscar trabajo-

La determinación en los ojos de Naruto le dijo al moreno que esa batalla la tenía perdida

-Llamaré a unos conocidos- accedió de mala gana

-Gracias-

-Aniki, ¿estás ocupado?- Itachi levantó la vista de los documentos que revisaba y prestó atención a Sasuke, siempre era motivo de alarma que su hermano menor se mostrara inseguro -¿qué ocurre ototo?-

El Uchiha menor ingresó a la oficina de su familiar y tomó asiento

-Naruto me dijo esta mañana que quiere volver a trabajar- contó -pero no es necesario, sin problema puedo mantenerlo a él, a Taiki y al bebé. No tiene por qué preocuparse ¿cómo se lo hago notar?

Itachi medito unos momentos antes de contestar:

-Yo creo que lo sabe- respondió -¿pero te has puesto en lugar de Naruto? su relación anterior no terminó bien, así que no puedes culparlo de ser precavido; además es un doncel acostumbrado a trabajar y eso siempre es admirable. ¿Entiendes?

-Si-

-También considero que conforme avance el embarazo necesitaba más tiempo para él, así que lo más conveniente sería tenerlo en un lugar con horarios flexibles y que no se le presionara...nunca pediste un reemplazo- sonrió cuando terminó

-Gracias nii-san- dijo sinceramente

-De nada, tonto hermano menor-

-Tengo una propuesta de empleo- le dijo esa misma noche mientras se preparaban para dormir

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Naruto mientras se arropaba con las cobijas

-Ya lo veras, dije que irías mañana-

-Está bien, sé que no estás de acuerdo, pero gracias-

-No es nada- restó importancia

Sasuke le había dicho que lo llevaría a su nuevo empleo, por eso se sorprendió cuando entraron al estacionamiento de Uchiha Corp.

-¡Hey!- reclamó

-De verdad te conseguí empleo, solo espera- interrumpió el reclamo

Subieron hasta el último piso en silencio

-A la sala de juntas- indicó el moreno

Ambos entraron a la habitación encontrándose con Itachi, Ino, Shikamaru, Karin y Suiguetsu

-¡Naruto-kun!- exclamó la secretaria

-Esta pequeña reunión es para informarles que Naruto se reincorpora a sus labores como mi asistente- dijo el Uchiha menor -pero deben saber que Naruto está embarazado y él bebé es mío- abrazo al doncel por la cintura sonrojándolo aún más -así que no estará sometido a estrés y tendrá consideraciones especiales ¿alguna pregunta?-  
Nadie contestó

-Es todo, gracias por su asistencia- concluyó

-¡Eres un idiota Sasuke!- exclamó Naruto avergonzado antes de abandonar la reunión.

La risa de Itachi resonó por todo el lugar -no le dijiste ototo ¿cierto?-

-No hubiera accedido –

-¡Kyaaaa!- exclamó Ino dando brinquitos -¡yo seré la madrina del bebé y quiero conocer a Taiki-kun-

-¡Yo también!- pidió Karin

-Lo traeré un día- prometió

-Sasuke- llamó Itachi -¿limpiaste un poco la oficina de Naruto?-

-No-

-¡UCHIHA!- resonó por todo el piso, el de coleta volvió a reír

-Te mandarán al sillón- se burló al ver a su hermano salir rápidamente

…

Con el rubio de vuelta, regresaron los días alegres a la oficina; Sasuke estaba sumamente complacido y su humor había mejorado. De nuevo compartían los desayunos del rubio en la oficina de la vicepresidencia, solo que ahora eran aderezados con besos y caricias, el trabajo se terminaba temprano y poder volver pronto a casa. Ahora ambos podían demostrar sus sentimientos con libertad.

Naruto le entregaba unos documentos a Ino, cuando Sasuke llegó y rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de su pareja, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro del más bajo. Naruto sonrió antes de besar la mejilla blanca del azabache

-Tardaste-

-Lo siento, en ninguna tienda tenían bizcochos rellenos de crema, tuve que ir al otro lado de la ciudad-

-¿Y trajiste mis pastelillos de fresa con chocolate?-

-Si-

-Entontes estas perdonado- le dijo antes de darle otro beso en la mejilla

…

A pesar de la insistencia de Sasuke, la visita al médico tuvo que esperar una semana más, pues Naruto no había encontrado doctor. Ahora estaban en el consultorio de la obstetra especialista en donceles Shizune

-¿Es su primer embarazo?- la médico hacia preguntas rutinarias

-No, tengo un hijo de cinco años-

-Algún problema con el embarazo anterior-

-En realidad pasó algo- el gestante contó lo del nacimiento de Taiki y su enfermedad, así como el diagnostico de los doctores

-Comprendo, el primer embarazo siempre es el más difícil. Tenías 20 años por lo que tu cuerpo estaba suficiente maduro para gestar, posiblemente fue una causa externa, pero pasemos a revisarlo para estar seguros- indicó

El rubio asintió, así que la doctora lo condujo tras una mampara y Sasuke los esperó en el escritorio donde estaba.

Cuando volvieron el pelinegro lo recibió con una sonrisa y al sentarse, Naruto sujetó la mano de su pareja y sonrió para tranquilizarlo. La doctora se les unió minutos después

-Yo no veo ningún problema ni riesgo probable, de hecho tu cuerpo estas en excelentes condiciones para gestar. Estoy segura que el embarazo se desarrollará sin complicaciones-

Esta noticia alegró a los futuros padres

Mi única recomendación es que tomes el ácido fólico y las vitaminas, nada de estrés y esfuerzos excesivo y una última cosa, me comento que su hijo, Taiki , tiene cinco años ¿acostumbra cargarlo?

-Sí, algunas veces-

-Le diría que no lo hiciera, por seguridad. No pesa mucho, pero hay que descartar riesgos y evitar golpes al abdomen-

-De acuerdo- aceptaron ambos

-¿Alguna duda?-

-Yo quiero saber algo- habló el Uchiha -¿se puede saber el sexo del bebé?-

Naruto rio y el azabache le miró a ver extrañado

-Nada, pensé que querías saber otra cosa-

-Si se puede, ahora hice una ecografía rápida y Naruto está de diez semanas, creo que habrá que esperar hasta los cuatro meses para estar seguros-

Sasuke asintió -¿y podemos tener sexo?-

-¡Uchiha!- gritó un sonrojado Naruto y la doctora rio

…

-Ototo- saludó Itachi ingresando a la oficina de la vicepresidencia -hola Naruto- el doncel estaba ahí también

-¿Que prefieres? la firma del contrato en Osaka o la supervisión de la nuestra bodega

-¿Y porque no lo haces tú? es tu trabajo-

-A menos de que pueda dividirme en dos, es imposible; ambos son el viernes

-¿Quieres ir a Osaka, dobe?-

-¿Y yo porque tengo que ir?-

-Eres mi asistente, te pagaré con una cena, y si quieres con una habitación de hotel-

-¡Sasuke!- reclamó, Itachi rio

-De acuerdo, volvemos esa noche- calmó al rubio -Deidara cuidara al chibi-

-Claro- aceptó el Uchiha mayor

La firma del contrato en Osaka se había llevado a cabo sin problema, finalizándose con un agradable almuerzo de ambas partes.

-Estás muy callado- como volvían hasta la noche, la pareja decidió pases y Sasuke notaba extraño al doncel

-Solo recordaba- suspiró -yo crecí en esta ciudad, pero me fui a los 17 con el padre de Taiki. Mis padres adoptivos me advirtieron que era un irresponsable, tenían razón. No he hablado con ellos desde entonces.

-¿Y porque no vas a visitarlos?- sugirió el moreno -ya estamos aquí-

-No creo que les apetezca verme, no después de como los decepcioné-

-Eso nunca lo sabrás ¡vamos!- insistió y se dispuso a conseguir un taxi.

El vehículo los dejó frente a una casa de dos planta de color azul rodeada de un pequeño jardín

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- ofreció ante el evidente nerviosismo del Uzumaki

-No, prefiero hacer esto solo-

Sasuke asintió

-A la vuelta hay una tienda de juguetes, iré a comprarle algo a Taiki-

-Lo consientes demasiado-

-No tanto- restó importancia -cualquier cosa me llamas- se despidieron en la entrada de la casa con un dulce beso en los labios.

Naruto esperó unos minutos más para controlar sus nervios y tocar el timbre

-Ya voy- contestaron desde dentro

Un doncel adulto castaño atendió la puerta, abrió sus ojos sorprendido de ver al rubio y después lo abrazó

-Naruto, no puedo creer que seas tú-

-Hola Iruka-sensei-

Estuvieron abrazados un rato más

-Pero pasa, ¡Kakashi!- gritó muestras dejaba libre la entrada -¡Kakashi ven pronto! mira quien vino-

-¿Porque gritas Iruka?- preguntó un hombre de cabellos grises bajando las escaleras –Naruto- susurró al ver al rubio

-Lo siento- dijo en Uzumaki inclinándose en una reverencia -ustedes me recibieron en su casa, me educaron y me amaron como a su propio hijo y los decepcioné, me advirtieron de una relación que no me convenía y los ignoré huyendo con él. Espero algún día puedan perdonarme todo el dolor que les causé-

-Oh, Naruto- dijo el doncel castaño, Iruka, abrazándolo de nuevo -eso no importa ¿cierto Kakashi?-

-Claro que no- lo secundó -vamos a sentarnos y nos platicas que has hecho-

-¿Quieres un té?-

-Si, por favor-

Iruka sirvió el té y unos dulces en la mesa de la sala

-¿Dónde vives?- preguntó rápidamente el Hatake

-Tengo mi propia casa en Tokio, vine a por cuestiones de trabajo-

-¿En dónde trabajas?- continuó Kakashi

-Soy asistente de vicepresidencia de Uchiha Corp.-

-La compañía de perfumes- la reconoció el varón ¡muy bien!-

-¿Te dejó? Preguntó directamente Iruka

Naruto suspiró antes de responder

-Sí, se fue cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles-

-Te embarazaste- afirmó el castaño

-Sí, pero no fue tan pronto. Me embaracé a los 19, mi bebé nació después de que cumpliera 20 pero fue prematuro y antes de que cumpliera dos años le diagnosticaron una enfermedad cardiaca; ahí se fue-

-¡Enfermedad cardiaca!- exclamó el mayor -¿él...?- no terminó la frase

-No, fue difícil pero lo operaron y recibió los tratamientos adecuados, ahora ya esta bien-

La pareja suspiró aliviada

-¿Porque no volviste?- preguntó Iruka -te hubiéramos ayudado-

-Lo sé, pero no podía regresar después de huir, tenía que hacerme responsable de mis decisiones-

-Haz madurado- reconoció Kakashi-

-Soy padre- los tres rieron ante tal respuesta

-¿Y cómo se llama?-

-Taiki, tiene cinco años-

-¿Tienes una foto de él?- pidió el moreno

-Si- el rubio sacó su celular y les mostró algunas imágenes

-¿Varón o doncel?-

-Es un varoncito Kakashi- sensei-

-¡Somos abuelos!- exclamó Iruka a su pareja. Naruto casi llora al ver el cariño que ya le demostraban a su pequeño

-¿Y solo son ustedes?- se interesó el peligris

-No, estoy con alguien desde hace poco pero es formal, de hecho está a unas cuadras comprándole algo a Taiki-

-Pues llámalo- insistió el varón -queremos conocerlo-

Rápidamente el ojiazul mandó un mensaje con su celular, menos de cinco minutos después el timbre sonó. Los tres fueron a atender

-Buenas noches- saludó cortésmente Sasuke

-Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, él es Uchiha Sasuke, mi pareja-

-¿Uchiha?- repitió el matrimonio

-Sí, también es mi jefe-

-Un placer conocerlos- se inclinó brevemente el recién llegado

-Igualmente- respondieron los mayores

-Pasa, conversemos en la sala- invitó el Umino

Se sentaron en parejas frente a frente

-Así que eres su pareja y jefe- repitió Kakashi -eso no suena muy bien-

-Son temas independientes- se apresuró a decir Naruto

-Pero no somos solo eso ¿verdad Naruto?- comentó Sasuke

-No- se llevó una mano a su abdomen -también es el padre del bebé que estoy esperando-

El matrimonio se sorprendió

-¡Felicidades!- exclamó un emocionado Iruka

-Entonces están casados- aseveró Hatake

Silencio de los más jóvenes

-Lo están ¿cierto?- repitió serio

Sasuke no sabía cómo explicar la situación

-Yo fui el que no quiso casarse- habló Naruto -lo siento muy apresurado, tal vez más adelante-

Los maestros asintieron

La velada transcurrió con normalidad hasta que a las siete de la noche el celular de Sasuke sonó

-Naruto, tenemos que irnos- informó

-¿No se quedan a cenar?- preguntó Iruka decepcionado

-No podemos, nuestro tren sale en menos de una hora- explicó el doncel rubio -lo reconsideraría, pero le dijimos a Taiki que volveríamos esta noche-

-Lo comprendo- aceptó el castaño

-Llamaré un taxi- dijo Sasuke

-No es necesario- les dijo Kakashi -nosotros los llevamos-

-No queremos causar más molestias- declinó Naruto

-Ninguna molestia -restó importancia Iruka

-Voy a buscar los boletos, Naruto- informó Sasuke para darles privacidad

-Es un buen hombre- le dijo el castaño después de un breve silencio

-Mejor de lo que te imaginas y adora a Taiki como si fuera su propio hijo-

-Algo así queríamos para ti- reconoció Kakashi

-Lo sé- confirmó Naruto al ver al moreno acercarse

-Te compré un sándwich-

-¡Quería ramen!- reclamó

-No te voy a comprar esa cosa, además te puedes quemar-

El matrimonio Hatake-Umino sonrió complacido al ver la interacción de los más jóvenes  
Pasajeros con destino a Tokio, favor de comenzar a abordar el tren 19 en el andén 4 resonó por la sala

Los cuatro se encaminaron a la zona de abordaje

-Sasuke ¿tienes una pluma?- pidió su pareja -quiero dejarles mi número-

-Claro- el moreno extrajo de su saco una tarjeta y un bolígrafo

-Este es el celular de Naruto- señaló unos números en el papel y escribió rápidamente en la parte de atrás del mismo –y les anoté el número de nuestra casa y la dirección- le entregó la tarjeta a Iruka

-Pueden visitarnos cuando quieran- invitó el rubio

Los mayores se despidieron de Naruto con un abrazo y de Sasuke con un apretón de manos; los vieron subir y esperaron a que el tren partiera antes de irse.

…

-Es hora de ver a ese bebé- la doctora guio a la pareja a una camilla, Naruto se recostó y Shizune le descubrió su abdomen

-¿Tienen alguna preferencia por el sexo?- preguntó la morena mientras alistaba la máquina de ultrasonido

-Yo solo quiero que nazca sano- respondió Naruto

-A mí me gustaría una niña o un doncelito- comentó Sasuke

-¿Y si fuera otro niño?- le preguntó el rubio a su jefe

-Seguiríamos intentándolo- respondió simplemente –eso nos gusta-

-¡Sasuke!- reclamó el doncel abochornado

-Si el bebé quiere sabremos si es niño o niña, si es un doncel se sabrá hasta que nazca. ¿Listos?-

Ambos asintieron

-Esto estará frio, Naruto- dijo antes de comenzar aplicar el gel

El doncel se estremeció por el contacto así que Sasuke sujetó su mano. La doctora comenzó a pasar el sensor y el corazón de ambos padres latió fuertemente

-El tamaño es correcto y los órganos se desarrollan con normalidad y aquí tenemos... lo lamento señor Uchiha, ya no lo intentará- bromeó -felicidades, tendrán una niña-

Sasuke abrazó a Naruto con gran felicidad -gracias, gracias- murmuraba al oído del gestante  
La doctora limpió el gel y acomodó la ropa del doncel, mientras los padres continuaban en su burbuja de felicidad.

Continuará…

Notas

Shimada es una ciudad situada en las llanuras Shida en el centro-oeste de la prefectura de Shizuoka. Se encuentra en ambas orillas del río Ōi. La zona goza de un cálido clima marítimo, con veranos calurosos y húmedos e inviernos fríos leves. A unos 155 km de Tokio, se puede llegar por carretera (la ruta nacional 1 y la 473) y por tren. 

¿Me redimí?

Antes de que me reclamen lo de la boda, les digo que eso lo estoy guardando para una ocasión en específico, no se desesperen

Aquí apareció otra pareja ¡Kakashi e Iruka! En el siguiente nos deleitará con su presencia otro matrimonio particular solo que de parte de la familia Uchiha ¿Quieren adivinar de cual se trata?

También les comento que nos acercamos al final de esta historia

Gracias por leer, ¿comentarios?


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola! Aquí con la siguiente actualización de la historia

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ya los respondí (al menos ya no me quieren matar)

Nadie adivinó la pareja que aparecerá en este capítulo, algunos me dijeron que eran los padres de Sasuke, pero ellos ya están muertos (capítulo 3, escena de la piscina)

Sin más, a leer:

P.D: Personajes de Kishimoto

Capítulo 7: De los sueños cumplidos

-Debimos llamar ¿y si no están en casa Kakashi?- reclamaba un doncel

-Es domingo Iruka-

-Tal vez tengan planes- insistía

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- respondió divertido y tocó el timbre

-¿Diga?- preguntó Naruto abriendo la puerta ¡Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, qué sorpresa!- dijo al reconocer a los mayores

-Perdona por venir sin avisar, pero ya conoces a este hombre-

-¡Hey!- reclamó el Hatake

-No hay problema, pasen- invitó

-¿Vas bien?- pregunto el castaño poniendo su mano en el abdomen de Naruto, pues ya asomaba una pequeña barriguita, propia de sus cuatro meses y medio

-Sí, todo está bien-

-Te trajimos algo- le dijo Kakashi entregándole un paquetito envuelto de rosa

-¡Gracias!- exclamó alegre

-También le trajimos algo a Taiki- continuo el hombre mostrando una gran bolsa de regalo

-Sasuke, trae al niño. Tenemos visitas- llamó

El Uchiha llegó con el infante, lo tenía de cabeza y sujeto por sus piernas

-¡Sasuke!- regañó el padre –bájalo, harás que se vomite-

El moreno obedeció, colocó al niño en el suelo, el cual se tambaleó y cayó sentado

-Mi cabeza da vueltas- dijo desde el piso. Al poco tiempo el niño se puso de pie

-Ven, quieto que conozcas a dos personas muy importantes- le tendió la mano el doncel -ellos son Iruka- señaló al castaño -y Kakashi- ahora al peligris -ellos son como mis padres -los presento y él es Taiki-

-Hola- saludó el niño

-Hola Taiki, ven- lo llamó Iruka -te pareces mucho a tu papi cuando tenía tu edad-

-Te trajimos un regalo- le entregó la bolsa el varón mayor. El niño miró a ver a sus padres

-Ábrelo- permitió Sasuke, que se había acercado a Naruto y lo abrazó

Emocionado el niño se deshizo de la envoltura

-¡Un pato!- exclamó al encontrar un peluche de esa ave –gracias- les dijo a los mayores

-¿Nos acompañan a desayunar?- invitó Sasuke

-¿No es un poco tarde?- checó su reloj, pasaban de las once

-Es que ciertas personas se quedaron hasta la madrugada viendo un maratoba de Mickey Mouse- señaló a Sasuke y a su hijo

El niño tarareó la canción

-Ya me hartó esa melodía- reconoció el rubio

Ambos adultos rieron

…

Ino separaba el correo cuando el sonido del teléfono rompió su concentración

-Uchiha Corp. Oficina de la vicepresidencia ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- respondió de memoria

-Buenos días, me podría comunicar con Uzumaki Naruto-

-Uzumaki-san no se encuentra, ¿desea dejarle un regalo?-

-Hablo de la escuela por Uzumaki Taiki-

-¿Le pasó algo a Taiki-kun?- preguntó alarmada

-¡No!- respondieron rápidamente -él está bien, pero tuvimos un problema con las instalaciones y estamos pidiendo que vengan por los niños-

-Enseguida localizo a Naruto-san- prometió

-¡Naruto-kun!- saludó la secretaria al doncel que llegaba -me hablaron de la escuela de Taiki, que había que irlo a buscar-

-¿Por qué?-

-Un problema de mantenimiento-  
-¿Fue hace mucho?-

-Un par de horas, como no respondías le llamé a Sasuke-kun y dijo que él se encargaba-

-Gracias-

-Ya volví, dobe- anunció Sasuke con voz fuerte llegando a su escritorio

-Ya te oí- respondió el rubio entrando a la oficina de su jefe -¿y Taiki?- preguntó

-Itachi estaba por la zona, le pedí que lo recogiera. Me dijo que después iría a visitar unas tiendas, se divertirá-

Esa mañana el vicepresidente y su asistente llegaban como de costumbre al trabajo, la barriga de Naruto demostraba sus cinco meses de embarazo, pero lo sorprendente era la personita dormida que Sasuke cargaba, su cabello se escondía tras una capucha de chamarra azul con unas graciosas orejitas de gato, se veía el pantalón de mezclilla y los tenis rojos

-¡Ototo!- exclamó sorprendido Itachi antes de entrar a su oficina -¿ese es Taiki?-

-Si- respondió

Ino y Shikamaru, que estaba ahí, clavaron su vista en el menor

-¿Por qué lo trajiste?- cuestionó el Nara

-No tiene escuela hasta el lunes- respondió simplemente

-Le dije al terco de Sasuke- habló Naruto -que llamáramos a una agencia y que nos enviaran a alguien, pero no quiso-

-Naruto, ya te dije que si necesitas ayuda cuando nazca él bebe contrataremos una niñera permanente, no me gusta que cualquiera se quede con el niño-

Sobreprotector pensaron los otro cuatro

-Naruto pudo quedarse con Taiki en casa- sugirió Itachi

-Pensé quedarnos en casa- contestó su hermano menor

-Naruto, no tu ototo. Tú tienes que trabajar-

-Lo dice el que uso a mi hijo ayer para irse temprano a su casa-

-Nimiedades Sasuke. Al menos hubieran esperado que despertara-

-En realidad se durmió en el trayecto- dijo el rubio

El pequeño soltó unos balbuceos

-Creo que va a babear tu chaqueta- obvió el Nara

-A él le perdonó lo que sea- respondió Sasuke encaminándose a su oficina

-Ino, ¿ya tienes el balance de existencias?- pregunto Itachi a la rubia

-No, ahora lo pido-

-Y podrías…- un joven con uniforme y gorra azul de un restaurante llamó su atencion -¿si?-

-Buenos días, buscó la oficina de Uzumaki-san- habló leyendo la nota

-Yo lo recibo- dijo el presidente sacando su cartera, agarró la bolsa con los paquetes y pagó el importe -guarda el cambio- dijo

-Gracias, pase un buen día- se despidió el muchacho

-¿Llevo la comida, Itachi-san?- se ofreció la rubia

-No, yo lo hago- dijo con una sonrisa de maldad

-¡Llegó la comida!- exclamó el Uchiha mayor ingresando a la oficina de su pariente, Naruto estaba sentado frente a Sasuke con unos papeles y Taiki contemplaba la ciudad desde las amplias ventanas

-¡Si, tengo hambre!- exclamó el infante yendo hacia los adultos

El de coleta llegó al escritorio y comenzó a rebuscar

-Veamos- abrió un refractario –wafles- pensó unos segundos –de Taiki- aseguró, el mencionado se acercó a su tío y tomó su comida

–Gracias-

-De nada- repitió la acción encontrándose con un omelet -Naruto ¿es tuyo?- dijo

-Si- entrego la comida -y por último, ototo ¿cómo sabias que tengo antojo de uno de estos desde hace días?- dramatizó señalando un sándwich club

-¡Dame mi comida, idiota!- exigió Sasuke

-No seas egoísta hermanito-

-¡Itachi!- gritó molesto

-Espero que tú y tu hermanita se lleven mejor- pidió, ignorando la discusión de los hermanos Uchiha

La rubia secretaria escuchó la puerta abrirse y giró su cabeza pero no vio a nadie, bajó su mirada encontrándose con un niñito rubio de ojos azules

-Hola- le dijo

-Hola- respondió

-¿Te pasa algo?- el menor estaba juntando sus piernitas

-Quiero hacer pis, papá me dijo que por la puerta estaba el baño, pero llegué aquí- explicó

-Yo te llevo- le dijo poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole su mano

Sasuke esperaba que el ascensor abriera sus puertas, el movimiento de su pierna derecha reflejaba su nerviosismo, llegó al piso de ventas y se dirigió a la oficina de Shikamaru, pues cuando se secretaria no estaba, seguramente se encontraba con el Nara

-Ino, ¿has visto a...?- le pregunta murió en su boca al notar a Taiki cómodamente coloreando en una mesa siendo observado por los dos, ahora tres, adultos -aquí esta- respiró aliviado

-¿Perdiste algo?- se burló el otro moreno

-No le digan a Naruto- pidió

Nuevamente Itachi había usado de pretexto a Taiki para irse a casa, así que Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron hasta casi las ocho en la oficina. Se encontraban en el ascensor rumbo al estacionamiento cuando Shikamaru se les unió, los saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza

-¿Saben?- habló -Temari me comentó que quiere un bebé, yo no estaba seguro de eso, pero después de haber estado con Taiki creo que sería lindo, problemático pero lindo. Naruto, espero que mi futuro hijo y los tuyos sean amigos- la pareja estaba perpleja, que no salió del ascensor cuando llegaron a su destino -Creo que le haré una sorpresa a mi esposa, nos vemos el lunes- se despidió Shikamaru

-¡Suerte!- gritó Naruto saliendo de su asombro

…

Ese día se cumplían seis meses desde que Taiki había salido del hospital y le tocaba su revisión, el doctor Orochimaru ya había examinado al niño y alegremente comprobaba lo bien que su paciente se encontraba

-¿Que estudio dice que tiene que hacerle?- preguntó Naruto

-Es un cateterismo, por medio de una intravenosa le administraremos un tintura para comprobar el estado de las venas- explicó

-¿Le dolerá?- quiso saber Sasuke

-No, estará anestesiado- ambos padres asintieron -En unos momentos vendrá una enfermera para cambiar al niño-

Se encontraba recostado en una camilla, en el blanco cuarto estaban tres doctores preparando el material, él veía asustado todo. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró un hombre con bata, usando gorra quirúrgica y cubre bocas

-Soy yo campeón- le dijo al niño llegando a su lado

-Papá, ¿te quedarás conmigo?- le preguntó

-Sí, aquí estaré- le prometió Sasuke sujetando su mano

Un doctor le puso una mascarilla y poco a poco el rubito se durmió observando los ónices ojos de su padre

-¿Tendrá que pasar la noche en el hospital?- preguntaba el gestante al médico, Taiki ya se encontraban en un cuarto del hospital

-No será necesario, solo hay que esperar que despierte. No debe tardar mucho, cuando lo haga llámenme y le firmaré su alta-

El rubio se acercó a la cama donde descansaba su hijo y le acarició sus cabellos

-¿Fue muy feo lo que le hicieron?- le preguntó a su pareja

-No, fue exactamente lo que nos explicó el doctor. Pero se tranquilizó cuando entré con el-

Los pequeños gemidos del niño llamaron la atención de los adultos, Taiki poco a poco abrió los ojos tardando en acostumbrarse a la luz

-Papi- llamó

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Si- contestó en voz baja

-Llamaré al doctor- informó Sasuke saliendo de la habitación

Ambos morenos regresaron a los pocos minutos

-¿Cómo está mi paciente favorito?- pregunto Orochimaru al niño

-Tengo sueño- respondió

-Un poco más- pidió iniciando un chequeo rápido -no hay ninguna reacción- informó -puede irse a casa- se acercó al doncel y le entregó la salida del niño -lo más probable es que tenga sed y quiera algo dulce, es normal y puede complacerlo, tampoco se alarmen si no quiere cenar o se duerme; nos vemos en seis meses- se despidió

-Gracias- dijeron Sasuke y Naruto

El rubio comenzó a cambiar la bata de hospital que usaba el niño por su ropa, finalizó atando las agujetas de sus tenis. Taiki se bajó de la camilla, pero perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que sujetarse de su papi

-Con cuidado- le dijo el moreno –arriba- lo cargó, el niño apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del mayor y se acomodó, después salieron de la habitación

-Voy a llevar esto a control de enfermeras- dijo Naruto señalando el papel

-Te espero aquí- le dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a una silla vacía

-Tengo sed- le murmuro en niño

-¿Quieres agua?-

-Jugo-

-Muy bien-

Dejó al niño en la silla y rápidamente fue por el encargo, pero sin quitar la vista del rubito

-Te traje dos- le comentó colocando la pajilla a la caja de cartón y entregándosela al menor; Justo se la acabo cuando Naruto regresó -¿todo bien?- quiso saber

-Sí, solo tiene sed ¿quieres el otro?- un asentimiento le contestó. Repito la misma acción que con la caja anterior, pero esta vez cargo al niño en brazos para que siguiera bebiendo mientras se dirigían al automóvil

Naruto se subió en el asiento trasero para que Sasuke colocara al niño junto a él, recostando su cabecita en sus piernas. Prefirieron hacerlo así pues Taiki estaba bastante aturdido aún y no tardo en quedarse dormido

Unos pasitos se oían por el suelo, tomando impulso saltó hacia la cama, sobre su padre moreno

-¡Despierten, despierten!- decía dando pequeños gritos

Unos brazos lo sujetaron y comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas

-No papá, basta papá-

Naruto veía con una sonrisa la interacción de su pareja e hijo

-¿Cómo amaneciste?- le preguntó el rubio una vez el ataque concluyó

-Con hambre, tengo mucha hambre- para recalcar sus palabras. El menor movía sus bracitos

-¿Y qué quieres desayunar?-

-Mmmm... se me antojan muchas cosas- hizo un gesto de estar pensando

-¿Y si mejor se visten?- propuso Sasuke -los llevare a un lugar que les gustara-

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Taiki con curiosidad

-A un buffet-

-¿Qué es un buffet, papi?-

-Es un lugar donde puedes comer todo lo que quieras- explicó

-¡Yo quiero ir!- declaró

-Pues a vestirse- le dijo Sasuke

Rápidamente el niño se bajó de la cama y salió de la habitación

-Repito, nos consientes demasiado- le dijo Naruto, antes de depositar un beso en su mejilla

…

Naruto se encontraba en la oficina de Sasuke revisando unos papeles, como ese día el moreno había salido, él tenía que firmar

-Naruto-kun- ingresó Ino con más documentos- estos también

El doncel abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

-Estoy comenzando a sospechar que el bastardo lo hizo apropósito-

La secretaria soltó una risita

-En realidad Shikamaru los terminó a lo último, así que técnicamente es su culpa-

El rubio suspiró con frustración

-No tienes que leerlos, sólo son expectativas, ya Itachi y Karin se encargaran de leerlos, solo fírmalos- sugirió

Después de un rato, Naruto se encontraba totalmente fastidiado y un dolor de cabeza amenazaba con aparecer. Sin ánimo, decidió hacerle caso a Ino y firmar sin leer.

Ese martes habían decidido no ir a la oficina, en realidad Naruto ya no iba todos los días por su avanzado embarazo y Sasuke decidió vaguear.

El rubio fue por el correo y se sorprendió al ver un paquete de las oficinas del registro civil dirigido a Sasuke, dejó a un lado la demás mensajería, y abrió el sobre, conforme leyó el contenido del único documento que había su expresión pasó de la sorpresa al enojo

-¡Uchiha!- gritó

Sasuke y Taiki estaban pintando la habitación de la futura bebé, el gritó los sorprendió a ambos

-Estás en problemas- le dijo el rubito al mayor

-Quédate aquí- le pidió revolviendo sus cabellos para ir con el doncel

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?- preguntó llegando a la cocina

-¡Explícame esto!- exigió blandiendo una hoja de papel

-¡Oh!- dijo sorprendido -no pensé que llegara tan pronto-

-¿Cómo pudiste?- reclamó –tú- señalaba -¿Por qué…?-

-¿Porque adopté a Taiki?-

-¡Sí! ¿Porque adoptaste a mi hijo?-

-Porque lo quiero, ahora también es mi hijo-

-Me pudiste preguntar-

-Y te hubieras negado, como con lo de casarnos. Si somos una familia lo correcto es que tenga mi apellido-

-Tu eres el hombre más terco y testarudo que he conocido- regañó el doncel más relajado

-Tú no te quedas atrás- retó

Naruto se acercó y abrazó a su pareja, Sasuke sonrió correspondiendo al contacto

-Estás loco- murmuró el rubio

-Solo por ustedes- reconoció

Después de unos minutos el doncel volvió a hablar

-¡Casémonos!- afirmó sorprendiendo al moreno

-Si- musitó sin comprender bien -¡sí!- exclamó eufórico después de unos minutos

Esa noche ambos adultos alistaban al niño para dormir, sentados en la cama le mostraban el documento que lo acreditaba como un Uchiha

-¿Y ahora tendré el apellido de Sasuke?- preguntó

-Sí, ahora ante todos eres mi hijo y lo serás siempre-

Al pequeño se le aguaron los ojos y se abalanzó hacia el otro varón para abrazarlo, soltando leves hipidos. A Naruto también se le escapo una traviesa lagrima ante tal escena.

…

Itachi los había llamado ese día para almorzar juntos en la mansión Uchiha, por lo que ahora el moreno y los dos rubios se dirigían ahí; los tramites de la boda estarían listos en una semana más y al fin se casarían.  
-¡Aniki!- llamo entrando a la casa, pero una persona diferente lo saludó:

-¡Hola Sasuke!-

-¡Abuelo!- exclamó

-¡Hahaha!- rio el hombre mayor -a Madara le encantará esto- dijo y Sasuke palideció -Mady ven a ver esto-

-Hashirama ¿qué son esos gritos?- contestó un doncel con gran parecido a Itachi. Miró a ver a los recién llegados y frunció el ceño -¡Sasuke, al estudio!- ordenó

-Pero...pero- el mencionado solo retrocedió enojando más a su abuelo, así que se acercó a él y jalándolo del cuello se lo llevó a rastras, hasta que finalmente se oyó un portazo

-Creo que debo impedir que maten a Sasu-chan- comentó divertido Hashirama siguiendo el mismo camino.

Naruto miraba nervioso su reloj, había pasado cerca de una hora y Sasuke seguía con sus abuelos

-No te preocupes Naru- intentaba tranquilizarlo Itachi -Madara tiende a exagerar las cosas-

-Cuida tu boca, Itachi- lo reprendieron -te recuerdo que soy tu abuelo-

-Ven Naruto- Sasuke llamó al doncel -te presento- le dijo cuando llegó a su lado -ellos son mis abuelos: Uchiha Madara y Senju Hashirama-

-Un placer- dijo el rubio haciendo una leve reverencia

-y él es Uzumaki Naruto, mi fututo esposo- ahora los adultos se inclinaron -y él es Taiki, mi hijo- presentó al niño

-Hola- saludó el niño

-Hola- respondió el Senju

-¿Me preguntó que tendrán nuestros nietos con los rubios?- habló Madara -perdona si te asustamos- le dijo al embarazado- pero nuestro nieto tiene la costumbre de hacer su voluntad y no decirnos nada-

-Eso es cierto, es muy terco- reconoció el doncel

-No me ayudes, Naruto- reclamó el aludido

La comida pasó entre risas y anécdotas vergonzosas para el Uchiha menor, ahora disfrutaban una tarde en el jardín

-Hace mucho que no lo veía tan feliz- habló Madara sentándose al lado de Naruto observando a los demás jugar con agua -Sasuke siempre nos preocupó más, pues de ser un niño alegre pasó a ser demasiado serio y solitario. Por eso nos sorprendió enterarnos de sus planes de boda y de la adopción, pero gracias a ti y a tu hijo disfruta de su vida-

-Es un buen hombre, él también me ha ayudado mucho-  
-Lo sé, Itachi anoche nos contó un poco del problema de Taiki, me alegro que todo haya salido bien. ¿Sabes? yo sé lo que es perder un hijo

Naruto miró sorprendido al otro doncel

-Lo siento- murmuró

-Yo tuve dos hijos Fugaku, el padre de Itachi y Sasuke y Obito, además está Tsunade que es hija de Hashirama y su anterior matrimonio pero yo la crie. Obito se fue muy pronto, cáncer, a los doce y un accidente automovilístico me quitó a mi hijo mayor y a mi nuera. Si no hubiera sido por Tsunade no habría salido adelante de lo de mi pequeño, y luego Itachi y Sasuke fueron nuestro motor. Tal vez tengas miedos por la relación de tus hijos, pero por experiencia te digo que se llevaran bien, de hecho mi hija es oncóloga por lo de su hermanito; oh, pero no llores- le dijo al rubio al ver sus ojos lagrimear

-Lo siento- respondió tallándose los ojos

-Deberías estar feliz, sobretodo porque le has dado otra alegría a este viejo: dos bisnietos- puso su mano en la prominente barriga del doncel -una niña, yo siempre quise una niña- confesó -Tsunade ya tenis siete cuando vino conmigo, así que no pude ponerle toda esa ropita preciosa de bebé-

-Sasuke también quiere un doncel-

-Es lógico, ya tienen al varón. Espero poder vivir para ver eso ¡ah! Y los de Itachi también-  
Ambos donceles rieron

…

-¡Hola!- saludaron a los cuatro Uchiha que se encontraban en el comedor de la mansión, un sujeto con traje estaba a la cabeza de la mesa

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Naruto

-Se casan el sábado, por lo tanto hay que firmar el contrato pre-nupcial- explicó Madara

-¿Contrato pre-nupcial?- repitió extrañado el doncel observando a Sasuke

-Todos en mi familia firman uno- explicó el Uchiha

-No voy a pedirte nada si nos divorciamos, Sasuke- rebatió Naruto

-Lo sé, por eso hay que firmarlo-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Naruto- habló Madara -este contrato es para informarte y establecer lo que se te dará si se llegan a separar o Sasuke ya no pudiera estar con ustedes-

-¿Tú firmaste uno?- le pregunto a Deidara que también estaba allí, al igual que Itachi

-Sí y te confieso que me conviene divorciarme de Itachi o quedar viudo-

-Mejor siéntate y lee el documento- sugirió Itachi, así que el doncel tomo asiento y comenzó con la lectura de la carpeta que tenía en frente

-¡Sasuke, no!- sentenció

-¿Por qué creí que aceptarías sin reclamar?- se lamentó

-¡Es excesivo!-

La curiosidad le ganó a Deidara, así que leyó los papeles

-¡Wow! y yo decía que nuestro acuerdo era lucrativo le dijo a su esposo

Itachi se acercó al artista y sobre su hombro comenzó a leer en voz alta

-Si la sociedad conyugal de Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto se disolviera, el señor Uzumaki recibirá el cincuenta por ciento de las acciones que le corresponden a Uchiha Sasuke, aumentando en un 5% por cada hijo nacido del matrimonio, correspondiéndole ahora un 55% de ellas-

-¿Eso quiere decir que cuando la bebé nazca será un 60%?- interrumpió su lectura para preguntar

-En efecto- respondió el abogado

-Como que ya deberían buscar nombres para su hija- sugirió Hashirama, nadie le prestó atención; así que el pelilargo continuó:

-Uchiha Sasuke se compromete a cumplir con las necesidades afectivas, alimenticias, educativas y económicas de la unión Uchiha-Uzumaki y sigue el bla bla bla de las obligaciones aburridas ¿Por qué no dice que el doncel debe aceptar a cumplir las fantasías de su esposo una vez al año o que…?- Un certero golpe de su pareja calló a Itachi, justo antes de que Madara comenzara a reprender a su nieto

-¡Deidara!- reclamó el afectado

-¡No empieces con tus ideas obscenas Itachi!- respondió el artista

Ignorando la disputa matrimonial, los más jóvenes platicaban:

-Sasuke, si nos separamos ¿que podrías ofrecerle a tu futura pareja?-

-Naruto, tengo 29 años. Ya no estoy en edad de buscar aventurillas; además yo estoy seguro que no necesitare a alguien más, pero si nuestro matrimonio no funciona te daré el divorcio sin queja-

-Hablas con seguridad-

-Naruto- la voz de Hashirama era suave -los Uchiha son tercos y orgullosos, pero son las personas más amorosas que hay, protegerán a sus seres queridos con su vida si es necesario y su pareja es para toda la vida. Así que no dudes de las palabras de mi nieto-

-¿Y tú qué quieres a cambio Sasuke?- le preguntó Naruto

-Un esposo, hijos...una familia-

-¿Y si no funciona?-

-Solo te pediré que no me quites a Taiki, porque sé que me permitirás tener contacto con mi hija-

-¿A Taiki?-

-Sí, el siempre será mi hijo, conservará mi apellido. Yo costearé hasta su universidad, gastos médicos y todo lo demás. Básicamente el será mi heredero-

-Espera ¿qué?-

-La familia Uchiha fue un clan en sus inicios, pero ahora la sucesión se lleva a cabo por medio del primogénito de la siguiente generación. El abuelo Madara, mi padre, Itachi y ahora Taiki.

-El chibi algún día ocupará mi lugar- resumió Itachi

-Naruto, esto es solo en un caso extremo, no le des mucha importancia- sugirió Deidara

El doncel pasó las hojas del contrato hasta la última página, la firma de Sasuke y los Uchiha mayores ya estaba

-Adelante- insistió el Uchiha menor extendiéndole una pluma

Con nerviosismo el Uzumaki sujetó el bolígrafo y firmó

-Muy bien- aceptó el abogado. Lo archivaré en el expediente familiar, sola recuerden que necesito una copia del acta de matrimonio y de la niña cuando nazca. La de la adopción del niño ya la tengo. Felicidades por la boda- dijo antes de despedirse

-Lo dije cuando Itachi y Deidara se casaron- habló Hashirama -esos ojos azules son una gran adquisición para la familia-

-¡Cállate Idiota!- reclamó su esposo

Mientras los mayores discutían, Sasuke tomo la mano de su doncel y la besó

-Nos vamos a casar- dijo en voz baja el rubio, pero en sus ojos azules brillaban de felicidad

El sábado al medio día, frente a un juez Sasuke y Naruto firmaban el acta que los convertía en esposos. El varón portaba un smoking negro y el doncel un traje blanco, los acompañaban Iruka y Kakashi por parte de Naruto, pues fueron sus testigos, mientras que Madara y Hashirama cumplieron esa función con Sasuke. Itachi fungía como padrino y Deidara fotografiaba la ceremonia mientras que Taiki veía emocionado a sus padres casarse.

Hicieron el intercambio de anillos de oro y finalmente se besaron, los presentes lanzaron pétalos de flores a los novios. Al finalizar la ceremonia se dirigieron a un elegante restaurante, cortesía del padrino, a celebrar la unión. La felicidad y los buenos deseos reinaron toda la tarde.

…

-¡Hola!- saludó Naruto saliendo del ascensor, hacía más de un mes que no asistía a la oficina

-¡Naruto-kun, que milagro!- saludó Ino

-Solo vine a saludar mientras Sasuke cierra el trato con los coreanos-

-No tardo- anunció el azabache ingresando a la sala de reuniones

-¿Alguna duda u objeción?- preguntó Itachi después de terminar lectura del contrato

-Todo está de acuerdo con lo hablado- concordó uno de los socios, Nagato

-Entonces solo hay que firmar- indicó Sasuke

El reciente ruido de afuera se oía en la sala de reuniones, Sasuke estaba por salir cuando Ino entró y le dijo algo al oído

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó

-¿Ototo?-

-Naruto, el bebé ya va a nacer- dijo bloqueado

-¡Sasuke, al hospital!- indicó el mayor

-¡Sí!- afirmó saliendo de su ensoñación –lo siento- se disculpó con sus socios para salir rápidamente

-¡Felicidades!- gritó la mujer que acompañaba a Nagato, una peliazul de nombre Konan

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el azabache alarmado llegando con esposo y agachándose, pues el doncel estaba sentado

-Sasuke- le sujetó el rostro para que lo mirara -tranquilo, vamos al hospital, conduce con cuidado-

El Uchiha asintió

-Ino, si pudieras avisar al hospital que ya vamos- pidió el vicepresidente

-Sí, Sasuke-

-Y dale algo a Shikamaru, que parece va a desmayarse-

En efecto, el Nara estaba apoyado en la pared todo pálido

-¿Cómo van?- preguntó Deidara llegando a la sala de espera donde se encontraba Sasuke, venía con Itachi y Taiki.

-No ha salido la doctora, me dijeron que si no hay complicaciones vendrá cuando ya haya nacido. Ven- le dijo al niño para sentarlo en sus piernas y abrazarlo

-¿Papi estará bien?- preguntó preocupado

-Sí, tu hermanita nació un poco ante, pero estarán bien-

-Señor Uchiha- la doctora lo llamó

Puso a Taiki en otra silla y de acercó a la morena

-¿Cómo están Naruto y mi hija?-

-Perfectamente, a la niña la están terminando de limpiar y la vestirán, en poco tiempo estará en los cuneros. Naruto ya está instalado en su cuarto, aun no despierto pero no debe tardar, puede pasar ahora si lo desea-

-¿Puedo ver a mi papi?- preguntó Taiki

-Aun no, pequeño. Cuando despierte podrás pasar- respondió Shizune -Habitación 128, Sasuke-

-Gracias- dijo sinceramente

-De nada y felicidades- dijo antes de retirarse

-Si quieres ve con Naruto, Ototo. Nosotros iremos a la cafetería con Taiki-

El azabache asintió

Observaba a su esposo dormir y a pesar de la palidez de su rostro, se veía radiante

-Hola- murmuró Naruto

-Hola ¿cómo te dientes?-

-Bien, solo un poco cansado ¿y la niña, ya la viste?-

-Aun no, pero la doctora me dijo que está sana-

-Es todo lo que pedía-

La pequeña conversación fue interrumpida por una enfermera que venía con un carrito para bebés

-¡Alguien quiere conocer a su papi!- exclamó feliz la mujer, entró a la habitación y ayudó al rubio a quedar semi-sentado; tomó el pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas rosas y lo dejó en los brazos del doncel

-Volveré mas tarde por ella- anunció antes de irse  
Sasuke se acercó lentamente a contemplar a su hija

-Es perfecta- murmuró

-Es nuestra hija- dijo el ojiazul -se parece a ti- comentó con alegría, pues se vislumbraban unos cabellos negros y la piel era blanca como la leche

-No hemos decidido un nombre- reconoció Sasuke

-Yo tengo uno-

-¿Cuál?-

-Mikoto-

-Ese era el nombre de...-

-De tu madre, es muy lindo y como se parece a ti, pensé que le quedaría-

-Gracias- murmuro a su esposo -bienvenida al mundo Mikoto Uchiha Uzumaki- dijo emocionado

La puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando entrar a la otra parte de la familia Uchiha; con timidez Taiki se acercó a sus padres

-¿Ella es mi hermanita?- preguntó

-Sí, ven a conocerla- invitó Sasuke

El niño llego al borde de La cama y el moreno lo alzó para depositarlo en la misma

-Es muy pequeña- comentó

-Así eras tú también, solo que rubio- relató Naruto –Dile: Hola Mikoto-

-Hola Mikoto- repitió; ante el llamado de su hermano, la bebe abrió sus ojos revelando unos bellos irises

-¡Son azules!- exclamó Sasuke dichoso

Itachi y Deidara se acercaron a conocer a la recién nacidos

El de coleta puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano y lo apretó levemente

-Ahora tengo dos sobrinos- dijo el mayor

-Pues ya te estas tardando en dármelos- retó Sasuke

-Pronto Uchiha, pronto- el artista detuvo la posible discusión de los hermanos

-Por cierto, avisamos a los abuelos y a los padres de Naruto- informó Itachi -estarán aquí mañana-

-Gracias- dijo Naruto

Poco tiempo después, Itachi y Deidara se retiraron para que la familia gozara en entidad su alegría, porque cada uno de ellas tenía motivos para agradecer su pasado, pues los había llevado a tan feliz insiste, que solo era el comienzo de una nueva etapa en su vida.

Notas: Les comento que este es el penúltimo capítulo del fic, pues únicamente queda el epílogo; pero falta por resolver la incógnita que ha estado presente desde el principio de la historia: ¿Quién es el padre de Taiki? ¿Ustedes quien crea que será?

Habrá una pequeña sorpresa

Gracias por leer, ¿comentarios? (a ver a cuántos llegamos antes del final :3)

Nos leemos en dos semanas

P.D: Sara, para que no me regañes la fecha de la próxima publicación es el 24 de noviembre. Yo también leía fics en las clases, luego hay me veías preguntando la tarea XD


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola de nuevo! Pues llegamos al final de esta historia.  
No me queda más que agradecer su apoyo, nunca me imaginé que esto les pudiera gustar tanto.  
Como de costumbre respondí sus comentarios  
Ojo: NO es un error, primero va un extra, luego el epílogo en sí y la escena extra del epílogo. Mi sugerencia es que lo lean así

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de M. Kishimoto

¡A leer!

Extra: Pesadilla

El día estaba inusualmente gris, Sasuke llegó al hospital y se sentó junto a Naruto

-Todo saldrá bien- alentó tomando su mano

-Eso espero-

Ambos adultos se quedaron en silencio, pero en su interior rogaban que todo saliera bien, pues el pequeño Taiki se encontraba en el quirófano.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, escucharon unos pasos y miraron al doctor acercarse, su cara estaba rígida y un mal presentimiento invadió a los adultos

-¿Doctor?- preguntó Naruto acercándose al galeno

-Naruto, hicimos todo lo que pudimos- hizo una pausa

-No- imploró Sasuke para sus adentros

-Pero hubo una hemorragia masiva y lo lamento, él falleció-

-¡NOOO!- el grito desgarrador del doncel se oyó por todo el hospital -no, por favor, no- suplicaba

-De verdad lo lamento- dijo Orochimaru antes de retirarse

Sasuke había abrazado a Naruto, el rubio lloraba amargamente en el hombro de su jefe. El moreno también dejaba correr sus lágrimas, no queriendo aceptar la realidad: Taiki había muerto.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban destrozados, la noticia afectó a todos los conocidos del rubio. El funeral se llevó a cabo el día siguiente, a él asistieron Itachi, Deidara, Ino, Shikamaru, Karin y Suigetsu; no había palabras de aliento que sirvieran de consuelo para el joven padre, sus lágrimas no dejaron de salir mientras observaba como los restos de su hijo eran depositados en la tumba. El Uchiha menor estaba a su lado, igual de afectado.

La ceremonias terminó y los presentes se retiraron, quedando únicamente el Uzumaki y los Uchiha

-Quiero estar solo- respondió Naruto cuando Sasuke le pidió que se fuera con el

-Naruto, no creo que sea lo mejor-

-Sasuke, por favor. Déjame llorar a mi hijo y despotricar contra el mundo-

-Llámame- pidió, aceptando las palabras del doncel

Cuando el rubio asintió se fue a reunir con su hermano y cuñado, que se habían alejado para darles privacidad. Cuando llegó a ellos, Itachi lo abrazó.

Sasuke se encontraba recostado en su cama, el igual había llorado mucho, sus ojos que ardían y la cabeza le dolía, pero no quería dormir, pues sabía que Taiki se colaría en sus sueños.  
El que sonara su celular lo distrajo, atendió la llamada y su corazón dejó de latir.

Conduciendo a exceso de velocidad llego a la casa Uzumaki, una ambulancia y varias patrullas de policía rodeaban la construcción

-No puede pasar- lo detuvo un policía al querer ingresar

-Por favor- suplicó

-¡No!- dijo firme

En ese momento los paramédicos se acercaban a la puerta llevando una camilla, una sábana blanca cubría el cuerpo que estaba sobre ella

-No pudimos hacer nada- informó el médico al policía

-Naruto- murmuró Sasuke viendo la camilla

-Lo siento- le dijo uno de los paramédicos

-¿Con qué...?- interrumpió su pregunta

-Pastillas para dormir, había varios botes alrededor de la cama-

Con incredulidad vio como subieron el cuerpo a la ambulancia; el vehículo emprendió su marcha llevándose lo que quedaba de su corazón

Sasuke despertó agitado, estaba sudando y sus ojos húmedos a causa de las lágrimas.

Se levantó de su cama y con el corazón latiendo frenéticamente se dirigió a la habitación de al lado, entró dando un portazo y ahí estaba, entre un pato y un león de peluche, abrazando un viejo muñeco en forma de dinosaurio: Taiki dormía.

Rápidamente se dirigió al lecho y se sentó, rodeó al niño con sus brazos y lo atrajo a su pecho

-Estas bien, estas bien- murmuró

-Papá- habló el infante, tanto movimiento lo había despertado -¿pasa algo?-

-No, vuelve a dormir-

-¿Estás llorando?- preguntó al ver los ojos del moreno

Sasuke negó con la cabeza

-No te preocupes ¿sí?-

Para darle seguridad a sus palabras besó la frente de Taiki varias veces, el niño le respondió con una sonrisa y luego bostezó, a lo que Sasuke se recostó dejándole su pecho como almohada

-Sasuke- llamaron

El moreno miró hacia la puerta, donde Naruto estaba parado

-¿Dónde estabas?- se había levantado tan de prisa, que no le dio importancia al hecho que su esposo no estaba en la cama

-Baño- respondió simplemente -¿qué te pasó?-

-Ven- se arrimó para darle espacio en la cama y se sentara -soñé que Taiki no sobrevivía a la cirugía. El dolor, la desesperación... fueron tan reales. Sentí que me habían arrancado el corazón y después, tú te suicidabas. Eso me mató, yo no podría vivir son ustedes-

-¡Oh, Sasuke!- Naruto le limpió la lágrima que resbalaba por uno de sus ojos -solo fue una pesadilla, estamos contigo- le dijo para reconfortarlo

-Lo sé, pero cuando desperté temí que todo fuera real-  
Naruto se acercó y le besó dulcemente los labios del moreno -tranquilo, todo está bien-

-Lo sé-  
Quitó su brazo derecho de la espalda de Taiki y lo llevó a la gran barriga del doncel dándole unas leves caricias, su hijo estaba próximo a nacer -tengo sueño- habló

-¿Te quedas con Taiki o vas a la cama?-

-Vamos, que con tantos muñecos voy a amanecer en el suelo-

Naruto se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la puerta, pero espero a Sasuke en el umbral. Se volteó y vio que el moreno traía al niño en brazos, el doncel negó con la cabeza dirigiéndose a su alcoba.

Naruto vigilaba el sueño de sus dos amores, estaba sentado apoyado en la cabecera de la cama y pasaba su mano derecha por los obscuros cabellos de Sasuke.

El moreno había conciliado el sueño rápidamente y aunque Taiki estaba entre ellos, Sasuke aun lo abrazaba

-Papi- la vocecita de su hijo lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-Deberías estar durmiendo- le dijo su progenitor acariciando su cabeza

-¿Qué le pasa a papá?-

-Tu papá tuvo una pesadilla, por eso está un poco alterado-

-Una pesadilla ¿los adultos tienen sueños feos?-

-Si- explicó -nosotros tenemos miedo que les pase algo a ustedes, nuestros hijos, porque los amamos. Tu papá soñó que te perdía y por eso se asustó-

-Pero estoy bien- respondió el más pequeño

-Sí, pero quiere tenerte cerca. Ahora duerme- zanjó la conversación el rubio mayor

-Buenas noches papi-

-Buenas noches, cariño- respondió al menor.

Taiki se acomodó mejor contra el cuerpo de moreno y se dejó llevar al mundo de Morfeo

-Yo también he tenido ese sueño muchas veces Sasuke- dijo en voz alta, aun sabiendo que nadie lo escuchaba -pero desde que estás conmigo, sé que no tengo que tener miedo, creo que por eso te amo-

Sonrió con sinceridad y se recostó para descansar

-Yo también te amo- respondió Sasuke en medio de la oscuridad de la noche

-Lo sé- respondió Naruto, acercándose a su hijo y poder tomar la mano de su esposo para dormir

Fin del extra

¡No me maten! Ni tampoco cierren la ventana, respiren y continúen con la lectura

Epílogo: De la felicidad

El _Halekulani Resort_ era uno de los más lujosos de Hawái, ese era el destino vacacional de la familia Uchiha-Uzumaki. El doncel de la familia observaba una de las piscinas, pues ahí estaban su niño de ojos azules y tan rubio como el mismo, ya tenía nueve años y a pesar de saber nadar portaba unos flotadores en sus brazos por seguridad del mismo personaje que su bañador, después de su cirugía no había tenido ningún problema de salud. A su lado, en su flotador redondo de delfín se encontraba la encantadora Mikoto, de cabellos negros y habiendo heredado sus ojos celestes, a sus tres años era la princesa de la familia, usaba un traje de baño rosado con motitas blancas y cuidándoles estaba su padre: Sasuke, el hombre al que amaba y lo había hecho muy feliz.

Jugaban los tres en el agua, los dos niños aliándose para mojar al moreno. El rubio había ido a pedir el almuerzo a sus pequeños, pero al regresar decidió disfrutar de la escena ante él, sus hijos y esposo riendo y jugando, como la familia feliz que eran; por supuesto que habían tenido sus discusiones pero al final siempre se resolvía

-¿Naruto?- el que escuchara su nombre interrumpió sus pensamientos, dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver al hombre enfrente de él

-Kiba Inuzuka- murmuró, portaba un uniforme del hotel dando a entender que trabajaba ahí, inmediatamente dirigió su vista a su hijo

-¿¡Es Taiki!?- murmuró sorprendido el recién llegado -Pero dijeron el debería estar…- no completó la oración

-Muerto- dijo Naruto secamente –si por ti fuera, lo estaría-

-Escucha, Naruto-

-Ni te molestes- interrumpió -no necesito una explicación seis años tarde, fuiste un cobarde y te rendiste-

-Yo no quería…-

-¿No querías verlo morir? pero me dejaste para que yo si vivera eso solo. Pero que huyeras fue la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar, así podría dedicarme completamente a mi hijo-

-¿Nunca le platicaste de mí?-

-Si- reconoció -le dije que su padre era un buen hombre que había muerto en un accidente-

-¡Le mentiste!-

-¿Y qué le decía? escucha hijo: tu papá te quiere mucho, pero como te vas a morir no quiere verte y sufrir, no tenía que saber eso

-Reconozco que hice mal al irme, pero ¿qué podía hacer?-

-¡Luchar como yo lo hice! Tener esperanza-

El hombre bajó su cabeza avergonzado

-Espero que no pienses acercarte a Taiki, no tienes derecho y no lo permitiré- sentenció

-Soy su padre- dijo con un hilo de voz

-¿Su padre?- preguntó con sorna -un padre no es el que engendra, es el que quiere, educa, está en los momentos más difíciles de su vida y busca su felicidad sobre todo. Taiki ya tiene un padre-

-¿Es él?- preguntó al ver como Sasuke abrazaba a los dos niños encaminándose al borde de la piscina

-Sí, es él, Taiki es su hijo tanto afectiva como legalmente-

-¿Y la niña?-

-Nuestra segunda hija. Como notarás, Sasuke no tuvo miedo de casarse y formar una familia-

-Es un buen hombre- reconoció Kiba

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó una voz grave tras ellos, ambos voltearon y observaron a Sasuke acercándose con una toalla en los hombros

-¿Dejaste a los niños solos?- reclamó el doncel

-No, ya salieron-

En rubio observó a sus pequeños sentados en una mesa con sombrilla, comían unos sándwiches y Taiki acercaba las papas fritas a Mikoto

-¿Y bien?- habló otra vez Sasuke -¿hay algún problema con mi esposo?-

-¡No!- respondió rápidamente Kiba –solo le decía al señor que la piscina cerrará hoy a las cinco por mantenimiento, mañana temprano estará funcionando nuevamente-

El moreno asintió

-Con permiso- dijo el empleado rápido para retirarse, pero antes de interesarse en la sala de trabajaderos observó como el moreno y el rubio se dirigían donde sus hijos y como el más alto rodeaba por los hombros al doncel con su brazo, asintió resignado, no podía ni tenía derecho a perturbar sus vidas.

Mientras se acercaban a sus hijos, Naruto pensó en decirle a Sasuke quien era en realidad el hombre con el que habló, pero no le encontró sentido delatar a Kiba; pues en realidad el moreno nunca lo había presionado para que revelará la identidad del otro padre de Taiki y esa capítulo en su vida estaba más que. Además, como le había dicho al castaño, el único padre que su niño conocía en todos los aspectos era el hombre que lo abrazaba en esos momentos cerrado. No tenía caso preocuparlo por nada, pues ahora estaban de vacaciones y conociendo a Sasuke como él doncel lo conocía, no dudaría en reclamarle a Kiba su abandono para después amenazarlo si se le ocurría acercarse a su familia; por lo que lo mejor para todos era que ese encuentro no se diera.

-¿Crees que mañana que lleguen Itachi y Deidara podrían cuidar a los niños?-

Los mayores ya habían tenido su primer hijo, un doncel rubio de ojos negros llamado Hikaru(1) que ya tenía un añito

-No creo que les importe ¿quieres que tengamos una cita?-

-En realidad ni saldremos de la habitación- dijo, a lo que Sasuke alzó su ceja izquierda -ya es hora de que tengamos un doncelito ¿no te parece?-

-Vaya, la idea de tener que embarazarte en una noche me encanta-

-Lo sé, pero será hasta mañana-

Sasuke tendría que controlar su lívido por un día, pero no resistió la tentación de acercar su rostro al de Naruto y besar esos labios que ya conocía de memoria, pues desde hacía tres años le pertenecía como los suyos a su esposo y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz

Fin

Extra 2: Mi familia

Kiba salía de la zona de empleados para dirigirse a su departamento, no era muy tarde pero ese día había sido demasiado sorprendente, estaba por traspasar los límites del hotel cuando una voz entre las sombras llamó su atención:

-Inuzuka Kiba- pronunciaron

El aludido miró a su alrededor, pero no distinguió a nadie hasta que un hombre alto se acercó a la luz, sorprendiéndose de ver quien era

-Señor, no puede estar en esta área- Dijo lo más sereno que pudo

-Déjate de farsas: sé quién eres- aseveró

-No sé de qué me habla- evadió el tema

-No te hagas estúpido, ambos sabemos que eres el progenitor de Taiki-

-Naruto te dijo- aseguró

-No, sus acciones lo delataron; además la nariz y barbilla del niño son idénticas a las tuyas. Y por favor, no hables con tanta confianza de un doncel casado- exigió

-¿Qué quieres?- cuestionó directamente

-¡Al fin respondes! Puedo asegurar que MI esposo –recalcó la relación- te pidió que no te acercaras a NUESTRO hijo, yo no seré tan amable. Acércate a Taiki y no solo te quedarás sin empleo, nadie sabrá que te pasó-

-¿Me estás amenazando?-

-No, simplemente te advierto de lo que te puede pasar; mi familia es muy poderosa y no dudaré en usar todos mis contactos para proteger a los míos-

-No pensaba acercarme a ellos- confesó

-Sabias palabras, pero para que no haya tentaciones le pedí a Gaara que te pusiera en otra zona del complejo; así que no tienes pretexto para rondar cerca de Naruto o Taiki-

-¿No crees que exageras?-

-Nunca es suficiente tratándose del bienestar de mi familia- sentenció dándose media vuelta –Si me disculpas, mi esposo me espera- dijo a modo de despedida

Kiba solo observó al Uchiha encaminarse hacia el hotel, concluyendo que lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse de esa familia, pues no quería conocer la ira del moreno que no dudó en amenazarlo para proteger a su familia. Sí, ese día era cada vez más extraño.

Fin

Notas:

Hikaru: brillar, resplandecer, lucir

Primero unas explicaciones, el primer extra originalmente iba en el capítulo anterior, pero rompía la atmósfera de miel y amor, así que decidí colocarlo aparte… entenderé si quieren matarme, de nuevo

Y, pues al fin se supo la identidad del progenitor de Taiki; no le llamo padre porque ese título lo tiene Sasuke por derecho propio ¿Se lo esperaban? ¿Qué les pareció?

Como dije arriba, solo me queda agradecerles el que m acompañaran en esta historia, me hicieron muy feliz. Si les gusta el NaruSasu para diciembre publicaré una historia corta, a los que no, nos vemos el otro año, que aún tengo unas cuantas ideas que quiero explotar ;)

¿Me regalan un último comentario?


End file.
